Finding
by DgShadowChocolate
Summary: When curiosity strikes, all sorts of things happen. Shadow quickly finds this out, but is it the only thing he finds? Unexpected feelings, new enemies, this is a roller coaster of life Shadow wants to get off. Or does he? ShadAmy Finally done!
1. Odd Pastimes

Finding

**Authors Note: Ok, so here it is. I do not own Shadow, or Amy, Sega does. Also, the Bolded words are shadow's thoughts and the Italisized words are his inner self. Just so you know. R&R please! Song Lyrics by Natasha Beddingfield. Go easy, this is my first one.**

(normal POV)

'**1971, 1972, 1973………**'

It was night, a soft veil that blanketed the world and its inhabitants. The moon, a sphere brighter than the whitest snow, hung in the sky with its diamond companions; illuminating a dark figure beneath, perched among the treetops.

'**1974, 1975, 1976……….**'

(Shadow's POV)

I barely noticed the hard wood of the oak underneath me as I gazed at the inky sky. '**1977, 1978…….or is it 79? It looks like two……**' I narrowed my eyes, focusing my scarlet irises on the white speck. '**Just one………need to train my eyes better. Then maybe I can make some headway!**' I lay on my back, staring at the sky without really seeing it.

I scowled as I thought about how the days and weeks that made up time became more monotonous and tiring than normal. Eggman had been disciplined and had retreated somewhere to lick his wounds, planning his next move in the all out war he had waged against Sonic and his colleges. I'd found myself wishing he would hurry up.

I was-there was no other word for it-bored, SO bored in fact, that I had been reduced to counting the stars each night-an impossibility in itself. I was better off listing off the names of everything in existence for all it got me.

A small sigh slipped from between my lips. '**Ah well, it was better than what the others were doing-which was what they usually did everyday. Tails tinkered, faker ran, Knuckles yelled at Rouge, Rouge pestered Knuckles, Cream would never shut up, and…..**

**Damn, lost count …again!**'

I was shaking my head with annoyance when I heard it, echoing across the forest.

"AAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!"

I sat bolt upright, facing the east. I immediately recognized the tone and pitch perfectly; if you've heard it before in close quarters, you'll always remember it. But……..

It didn't sound like her at all-a cry of pain, fright or frustration. It was identical to a war cry. '**Almost like the ones Knuckles does or myself.**' I cocked one eyebrow. Since when did I put myself in comparisons? A split second later, muffled crashes caused birds to take flight into the night air. I sat up a little straighter, eyes fixed on the spot the birds had come from.

Finally interested in something for the first time in weeks, I stood and bounded down through the foliage. Bouncing off of tree trunks and grabbing branches, I sped through the forest like my name-a shadow, quiet and swift-never touching the ground.

The crashes grew louder and light tremors shook the trees. Wary that something large and metallic would fly towards my face, I landed gently and stalked through the undergrowth. The vibrations became worse as what was left of a rock quarry came into view.

I could see her now, the moonlight highlighting her pink fur with whitened silver. It also shone on the enormous hammer that was clasped in her hands. The mallet whirled over her head with a deadly hum as she smashed the brimstone into gravel.

Her jade eyes burned with raw anger as she swung her weapon again and again. I watched her, confusion ruling my thoughts. '**Why in the name of chaos would she decide to have a temper tantrum in the middle of nowhere, and at 2:30 in the morning?'**

_Why are __you__ watching her in the first place? _My inner self countered. I frowned for second. I absolutely _hated _it when a part of my conscience started talking to me. It was very distracting. A pause in the ruckus snapped me back to reality. I quickly turned back to the unusual scene before me.

Only one boulder remained. It was monstrous, larger than the X Tornado Tails was so fond of. After about 5 seconds, Amy launched herself at it with another savage yell. The hammer was everywhere-left, right, up, down, a red and yellow blur of fury. The rock shook and groaned from the impacts.

My eyes widened. Never before had I seen her quite like this. She fought against the stone with a passion, with a raging inferno that contrasted sharply with the being controlling it, as if she hated, no, _loathed_, the single element before her with all her heart.

The boulder was reduced to half its considerable size and shrinking fast. Now, each blow as accompanied by a word as they slowed, ringing through the air like a violent duet.

"I…….WILL……NEVER….."

She ignored the broken pieces that spun past her body, ripping her dress.

"BE………SO………STUPID……"

The rock shuddered, fractures crisscrossing its face.

"EVER…………_**AGAIN!!!**_"

On the final strike, the stone shattered, debris whizzing in all directions. I had to duck as one shard zoomed toward me, slicing off a thin branch as it disappeared into the night. I stared after it for a moment, immobile. Truth be told, I was shocked. And I'm generally a hard person to surprise.

Slowly, I turned back to stare at the warrior-like girl still gripping her hammer. Her head was bowed as she panted; shoulders heaving with each intake of breath. Then, as the hammer disappeared to wherever- the-hell-it-went-when-she-wasn't-using-it, she raised her head, closed her eyes and………_smiled_.

………_what the…………._

…………_.and I thought your pastimes were odd._

'**Oh, shut up.**'

Wiping sweat from her brow, she sighed with content as she opened her eyes. The fire that had blazed within those jaded orbs was gone, replaced by a strange, almost serene look. Peaceful.

"It's going to be easy now", she murmured, running a hand through her pink quills. And with that, she grabbed her jacket, which had been resting on a nearby stump, and walked out the now gravel filled quarry.

I stared after her with disbelief. I turned toward where the stone had stood, then back to where Amy had gone……then back to the stone……..and back to the trees. My quills swayed as my head whipped back and forth several times. My thoughts incoherent.

_Between her actions and her words, I can't tell which is weirder._

'**I thought I told you to **_**SHUT UP**_**!!**'

Well, almost incoherent.

Rising from my crouch on the forest floor, I left my hiding place and walked over to the remains of the mini 'mountain'. It wasn't pretty. The thing had been blasted apart like a hand grenade. All that was the missing was the blast marks.

_Oho, do I sense a little humor there? That's new._

I didn't even bother answering back. Only insane lunatics talked to themselves. I learned that the hard way back when I used to work for the doctor. That obese human just _loved_ to bellow out his plan, even when he already told us, or when nobody was around, he'd have conversations out loud. '**That's probably one of the reasons why I didn't stay with him. Besides the fact that he's evil and all that.'**

I studied the cracked pieces of brimstone around me, calculating. It would've taken a large amount of energy and strength to bust that thing apart. My initial respect for Rose increased considerably at that thought. '**There's a lot more to her than first appeared.' **After a moment, I turned and leaped into the trees.

I didn't really know why I was following her. Was it for an explanation for her actions? Or was it simply because I didn't want to start numbering stars again and to see if something like this would happen again? I couldn't tell. Maybe both. Ugh.

Following her wasn't hard. She left a clear trail on the dirt path. The footprints from her boots were visible. Also, her scent was in the air. It was an odor I hadn't smelled in a while. A mixture of cucumber melon and lilies. It hung like an invisible cloud, hugging the air a few feet off the ground. Hmmm…..

Not only that, after a while, I heard her singing in a light soprano voice.

"_I gotta pocket, gotta pocketful of sunshine._

_I've got a love and I know that it's all mine._

_Oh, ooh-oh oh._

_Do what cha' want but your never gonna break me._

_Sticks and stone are never gonna shake me._

_Oh, ooh-oh oh._

_Take me away!(take me away)_

_To better days!(to better days)_

_A sweet escape!(a sweet escape)_

_Take me away-ay!_

_Take me away!(take me away)_

_To better days!(to better days)_

_Take me away!(take me away)_

_A hidin' pla-ace!_

_There's a place that I go where_

_Nobody knows_

_Where the rivers flow,_

_And I call it home._

_And there's no more lies_

_And the darkness is light._

_And nobody cries._

_There's only butterflies……………_

Her voice faded, due to the fact that I had stopped to listen. She wasn't a pop idol those humans were so crazy about, but, she wasn't bad either. I'll admit, Rose could carry a tune.

_Hey, hedgehog! Get off your but and get moving! Isn't that what you were doing? She's getting away!_

I grimaced. '**Right, the whole 'inner self' thing is getting really old, really fast.'**

I continued, but I went slow, taking a round about route through the trees. It took a lot longer than it normally would've, but I had my reasons. The image of that enormous boulder shattering was still fresh in my mind. I didn't want the next one to be my head.

I had enough confidence in my skills that I could easily dodge an attack, but, it wasn't curiosity that killed the cat. It was the fact that the cat wasn't cautious. I was. Especially since said curiosity had a five-foot-long-hammer.

'**Uh…….that didn't really sound right. **_**Curiosity? **_**Great. Amy's habits are messing with my thought patterns.'**

I caught up to her at the bend of a small creek. The moon from above turned the normally dark water into a ribbon of mercury. Large flat stones dotted the opposite bank. Starting with a short run, Amy nimbly leaped over the water, landing on one of the stones with dull thud.

'We' reached the end of the forest by dawn. The sky, lightening to lavender and white blue. Stifling a yawn, Amy unlocked and entered into a small red car parked by the side of the road. She yawned again as she started the engine and drove onto the freeway.

Due to the fact that cars have reflective surfaces, I kept to the trees, running in tangent with her. I still couldn't fathom her pleased face. '**Was it some kind of workout? There's a perfectly good gym in the city.'**

Another thought intruded my musings. '**Why do I even care? Why am I inquisitive about the odd ball things someone I barely know does? I have better things to do than this, like……….'**

_Like what? Count stars? Play with mushrooms?_

(I quit that after one particularly nasty fungus gave me a rash that burned for days)

'**Well….yeah. It's better than following the girl around, like I am right now. She, or someone like faker, might notice. I'll never hear the end of it!**

_Since when did you care about what they thought? Besides, something this interesting far outstrips a growth on a log. Right?_

The argument between myself and my, uh, _inner_ self continued for several miles. The beauty of the surrounding woodlands unnoticed thanks to the mental battle within me. Judging by the way I hadn't stopped, or deviated to another path, I was losing.

The trees thinned as Station Square came into view. I always wondered why the humans named the city such a ridiculous name. Why not call it Bus Stop Market Place? (If there was one thing I prided myself with, it was my sense of sarcasm)

I quickly changed tactics, speeding past her car and diving into the twisting labyrinth of the city. The easiest way to monitor her unseen was from the rooftops. I sighed in reluctant defeat. '**I hope this stupid curiosity won't lead to trouble. I'm irritated enough as it is.'**

_END._


	2. Starbucks and Stares

(Amy's POV)

I jumped slightly as a blur whizzed past my car. "**Was that…."** I looked away quickly, clenching my teeth. "**No, it ended! It ended last night!"**

I switched on the radio. Music was the best way to forget something. I was living proof. Tuning in to one of my favorite stations, I sung along, tapping the steering wheel. Metro station was a life saver. I sung to the music as I joined the other morning commuters coming in to Station Square.

I waited as the light changed, watching the cars coasting in front of me. Suddenly, I stopped singing. I drove forward after the light turned green. My eyes shifted from side to side.

I had the strangest feeling I was being watched. I took a left turn and felt better at once. Less than a second later, my neck prickled, there it was again! Tensing, I looked behind me. A taxicab, a minivan, and a Pontiac-none of them were looking at me.

I quickly shook my head. The lack of sleep was making me paranoid. Pushing the feeling to the back of my mind, I made a beeline for the nearest Starbucks. A good wakeup was what I needed the most right now.

I parallel parked and shut off the engine. The sunlight made me squint a little as I stepped out of my car. "**Looks like it's going to be a nice day. Normally, I'd invite Cream and Cheese to go to the beach or something, but I can't. Nothing is really **_**normal**_** anymore…….."**

Putting on a smile to banish the slightly depressing thoughts running through my head, I walked toward the café. A sudden movement in the glass window caught my attention. I stopped, staring. "**For a second there, I thought I saw someone."**

I shrugged, dismissing it. "**I'll probably see Spider-Man next!**"

The door to Starbucks jingled as I walked in. The robust smell of freshly ground coffee made me sigh. Nothing better.

"Hey Amy, how's it going girl?"

I smiled at the girl standing behind the counter. She had large ears-left was white while the right was black. The ends of her spiky hair were colored orange, green, and blue. Her bushy, black and white tail matched her hair as well.

Her arms and legs were like her ears, except that the positions were switched. She wore a red choker necklace with spikes embedded in them and spiked bracelets of the same color. A light scar traced over one of her midnight blue eyes. Her shirt sleeves were fashionably ragged and both her shirt and her jeans were dark blue and black.

"Hey Domino, what's up?"

Her eyes widened slightly while I sat down, no doubt taking in the bags under my eyes, my ripped and dirtied dress, and my messed up hair.

"Whoa, rough night?"

I tried to hold back a smile and failed miserably. The door jingled as it swung open.

"In a way, yeah. I'll have the usual, but with extra foam please."

"Sure thing!" Domino chirped. As she turned away, I froze. The previous feeling I had had before came back with a vengeance. I took in a deep breath as I sensed someone sit up next to me.

Feeling unusually wary, I turned my head and locked with a pair of red eyes. He just sat there, staring. Staring at me with piercing intensity. They looked……….slightly questioning. Why?

"M'kay."Said Domino, snapping me away from Shadow's gaze. "That's $3.95"

"Oh, uh, thanks D."

While I was getting out some cash, Domino turned to the male beside me. "Is there anything you would like?"

He fixed his gaze on her and said in his usual monotone, "Decaf. No foam"

"Check." Domino's expression didn't even flicker at Shadow's obvious anti-social vibes. That was one of the things I liked about her; she was never phased by the world around her. She was also in a good, if sometimes sarcastic mood. That was probably the extreme gearist side of her.

I sipped my coffee, sighing slightly. "**Man that is good!"** However, the good feeling quickly disappeared when I noticed that a certain hedgehog was staring at me again. Even with his coffee placed under his nose, he didn't move. Even Domino asked for $2.85, his scarlet eyes never left me as he paid.

At first I just ignored him, pretending that I didn't notice. But, after about five minutes of nonstop ogling, I felt self-conscious, then irritated. "**The staring thing is starting to freak me out! What is his problem?**" I was about to put my foot down when my cell phone beeped.

Immensely glad of any distraction, I read the text message.

_Hey, it's D. I'm in the back room. Who's the guy? He seems really into you._

I rolled my eyes. If only she knew who she was talking about. I texted her back.

_His name is Shadow. He's just a friend and isn't the kind of person to be interested in anyone. And the staring thing seems to be a habit of his._

I couldn't tell how she could see us, but Domino had her ways.

_Man that is a BIG shame. He's hot!!_

_Domino!!!!!_

_What? It's true. The more I see, the more I like. He has it all! Tall, dark, AND handsome. You are SO lucky he's your friend. By the way, what on earth were you doing last night? Lumberjacking?_

To tell, or not to tell? I paused. Even though Domino was a close friend, I didn't really want to spill about the whole pathetic experience to her-or anyone really.

I sighed as I replied.

_Just something personal D. Nothing really._

_Uh-huh. I'm not buying the whole 'nothing' part, but I won't bug you about it._

_You ok? You look kinda depressed._

I didn't answer. I couldn't, because the eyes of a-thousand-things-annoying-and-persistent were boring into my back. I grumbled under my breath and turned toward him. I was time to end the stare fest.

"Morning Shadow."

A nod. "Hello."

"How was your night?"

"Fine."

"What are you doing here?"

"Coffee." His expression spoke along the lines of, _Duh!_

Mentally, I gave a sound of pure exasperation. Apparently, it was single-syllable-morning. "**And if he doesn't stop staring at me in the next thirty seconds……." **The coffee hadn't kicked in yet, so I was more irritable than usual.

I tried not to let it show. "Shadow, why are you staring at me? It's kinda uncomfortable."

He turned back to the bar and his coffee as he quietly remarked, "You look tired."

I nodded, even though he couldn't see. "A little." I noticed his expression change at that. It looked amused. I also noticed that he had ignored my question. However, I didn't press the subject. I knew Shadow well enough to know that he didn't tolerate questions.

Guessing that that was it for the conversation, I stood up. Home was calling. My cell phone beeped again. "**Apparently, someone else is to.**" I quickly scanned the text message.

_Amy, will you ask Shadow if he's single 4 me?_

"**Oh, boy.**"

I involuntarily blushed at Domino's question. Was she crazy?! That was the LAST thing I wanted to do! I quickly texted her as much. Her reply made things worse.

_Oh, c'mon. Please?_

"You'd better tell her I'm not interested before she gets too love struck."

I somehow managed to squeak, blush, drop my phone, and turn around all at the same time. Shadow was leaning against the bar and smirking at me with a smug expression.

Anger quickly replaced embarrassment. "Did you read all of that?!"

He shrugged, unrepentant. "Hey, it's not my fault you cell has a large screen and bolded letters."

I was just about to whip out my hammer and smack that smile right off of his stupid face when my mind quickly shouted, _NO!! Remember Rose, remember. _I stood in place for several minutes, trying to keep my temper under control. Breathing deeply, I bent and picked up the now hated piece of technology.

"Right, just…….don't do it again, ok?" I asked, stuffing the phone into my bag.

"I'll try to keep that in mind." He chuckled, obviously enjoying my embarrassment and not realizing how close he was to getting a one-way ticket to the moon. In any other situation, I would have been fascinated by Shadow laughing-it was definitely not something that happened every day. Not today. I just wanted to get the heck out of there.

I tried to keep what dignity I could as I stalked out of the café, Shadow's chuckles ringing in my ears.


	3. Stalker?

(Shadow's POV)

As I watched her get into her red Toyota Camry and drive away, my thoughts turned to last night. The rock quarry, the hammer-smash-melee, her smile…….her text that stated something _personal_………..

Even someone like Knuckles could see that there was something about herself that Amy was trying to change. "**What? She was fine the way the she was-from the first moment I met her, down to the present."**

The smirk vanished from my face. Did I just………..no way. I stood up and placed a tip on the bar for Amy's friend what's-her-name. I owed her. The mobian in question looked up as I started to leave.

"Come back soon!"

I sweat dropped. Did I sense a double meaning to those words? I gave her my customary intimidating glare. For some odd reason, her smile widened and the scariest look came into her eyes, somewhat familiar. It made me feel _very_ uncomfortable. How in the world did Amy deal with her?

_Speaking of which, she's getting away._

I groaned. Some instinct told me it was going to be a long, exasperating day. Instead of starting off immediately, I walked down the street. I could feel that cougar's gaze, even through the glass. This just heightened my irritation.

'**Another day, another admirer-I've lost count of how many females have looked at me like that. Honestly, don't they have anything else better to do with their lives than fawning over someone who………'**

I stopped dead as something clicked inside my mind. '…**.someone who won't return the same affection.'** My pace doubled as a hunch started to form. There were plenty of clues that supported it, but I-it, _It-_required evidence. Oh brother.

'**This damned curiosity will be the death of me!'**

I leapt into the road and took off running. I could easily understand why faker loved to run 24/7. The feel of the wind pushing your quills back. The adrenaline that set your heart beating. The inertia, the simple pleasure, the ease of going over 200………

'**Hmmm……poetic. Maybe I should look into that. Guys like Vector or Knuckles might die laughing and Rouge probably would never shut up about it, but since when did I ever care about that?'**

I focused as a large sky-scraper loomed up before me. Perfect. With practiced ease, I zoomed up the glass front, startling humans and mobians alike, and earning a glare from the window washer-a green gecko with light yellow streaks. No doubt he was thinking about the extra work he'd have to do to erase the tread marks from my air shoes.

I tried to lighten my step for his sake.

I stopped at the very top, balancing on the pole. I scanned the city spread beneath me quickly but thoroughly. Red 2006 Toyota Camry, Bridgestone tires, 7 digit license plate, and a sunroof. One of the perks of having advanced senses is that you easily memorize details.

After about 10 seconds I spotted her, 3 blocks down to the left. I ran down the building, trying to ignore the gecko's mutter of, "I deserve a raise."

I forgot him as I took once again to the rooftops, leaping and bouncing off corners and edges. I barely acknowledged the few people hanging out of their windows that waved to me. '**Odd how people I've never met before know me.'**

I drew to a halt at a red light. There she was, tapping the steering wheel and following the radio. Then, she froze, her ears twitching. That was the only warning I had before she whipped her head around to stare out both windows. The she opened the cover to the sunroof to peer upward, her eyes bouncing to where I was a second ago. She snapped back as the light turned green. I continued my pursuit. I could see from my position that her hands were clenched hard upon the steering wheel.

I cocked an eyebrow. '**Could it be possible that she's aware of my presence? Or that someone is watching her?'** As Amy did another surveillance check, I mentally shrugged. '**Yes, she could.'**

I kept my observations careful as this continued for several blocks.

_Like they say, a good hunter never spooks its prey._

That nearly brought me crashing to the ground.

'**P-p-**_**prey?!? **_**Where the hell did you come up with **_**THAT?!?'**_

I wasn't sure if I really wanted an answer to that. Thankfully, I was spared from one. Amy had turned off the main road and into an apartment complex. I committed the address to memory before watching Rose park. The settings were cheesy, but not unbearable. Also, there were conveniently placed trees with dense leaves all over.

My expression was a mixture of a smile of triumph, and a frown of disgust at the fact that I was basically stalking a 16 year old girl I barely knew. I heaved a sigh and turned my gaze skyward.

"Why in the name of all things sensible and ethical did I come here? _Why????_

No answer. Typical.

******************************************************************

(Amy's POV)

After I quit the engine, I practically sprinted toward my apartment. I half expected ninjas to come leaping out of the sky or something! The feeling was so strong, even my eyelashes were standing on end.

Taking the metal stairs 2 at a time, I kept my eyes moving, trying to see what the heck was bugging me! It absolutely killed me to turn around so I could open the apartment door. My exposed back would be an easy target for anything.

'**Or anyone……..'** I quickly shut out those thoughts as I slammed the door. Immediately, the feeling vanished. I leaned against the door with a sigh of relief. That was an experience I never wanted to have again.

But that's another thing, why did I have that feeling in the first place? Where did it come from? Why me? My head was full of unanswerable questions. I stood straighter and ran a hand through my slightly rumpled quills. I didn't have time for riddles not now. I marched into the living room and looked around, my hands resting on my hips. '**First things first……..'**

"Well, let's get to work!"

******************************************************************

(normal POV)

Data whirred on the blue plasma screens. The glow from the monitors highlighted the plump figure sitting in front of them in a revolving chair, and the large spiky mustache that protruded from either side of his head.

Black glasses glinted in the semidarkness, and a sadistic grin curled Dr. Eggman's wide lips. It was incredible just how devious he could be. This information would be more than enough to insure his rise to power.

First, he had to rid himself of the one unwanted variable to his equation: Sonic the Hedgehog. Every time he heard that name, his gut twisted with loathing. The pestering pincushion had pummeled his perfectly planned plots 689 times!

Still, the irritating hedgehog would succumb to his plan, just like the others. After taking Sonic out of the picture, the Doctor would go down the list. Tails, Cream and Cheese, Amy, Rouge, they'd all be gone. Of course, he'd need to keep Knuckles alive for part of the plan-the part that required the master emerald. After that, the echidna would join his friends in the next life.

The metallic genius leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin. Shadow would take a little work. Granted, the dark hedgehog was just as much a threat as Sonic, only he was more headstrong and resistant than his blue counterpart. But, he could probably be convinced to join-he had before. But probably wasn't good enough. He needed to be prepared if Shadow did resist.

Using his well-exercised intelligence, he'd capture the hedgehog alive-it would be such a slap to his grandfathers' memory to ruin his greatest work! Maybe then he could exert his dominance over Shadow. Gerald Robotnik did. Why couldn't he, the infamous Dr. Eggman, get the same loyalty and devotion with his own minions?

But, all would come in time. Eggman straightened up to examine the blinking computers. _Step one: information. Sonic, your days are numbered!_

All throughout the metal base, an evil cackle pierced the dark.

******************************************************************

The tramping of booted feet was becoming a regular sound at HQ. The sirens, the alarms, the raised voices, the messages, all were the daily routine. One unit would keep the press at bay, and feed them little tidbits of information they were assigned to release.

Other units were more active-manning equipment, sending signals, and reporting data. All of this and more was on the sergeant's mind as he quickly marched down the hallway. The door to the commander's office had a large logo emblazoned on the front-G.U.N.

With military precision, he rapped the door and quickly entered. The commander and the officials that had gathered around his desk looked up. The commander's gray eyes were wary and calculating as he returned the sergeant's salute.

"Yes?"

The sergeant's answer was grim.

"Sir, it has been confirmed. Duiy T'Asho has declared war and the situation has gone to defcon 3. The bases that we set up in the territory are……holding"

The lines around the commander's eyes tightened. He stood up and began rapping out orders at top speed to the other in the office.

"Major Johnson, send out squads Raptor and Comet to reinforce the bases. Matherson, Garrow, ready air force units and prepare the infantry for assault. Sergeant, tell the dispatcher to call in all agents."

"All sir?" the sergeant asked as the officers left the room.

"Yes, all." The commander turned to study the large world map plastered to wall behind his desk. "Oh, and Sergeant?" he added as the official turned to leave.

"Yes sir?"

"Inform Agent Shadow that I want to speak with him as soon as possible."


	4. Sounds of Guns,Unheard Pleas

3 Years Later.

(shadow's POV)

War.

It's the last thing anyone would expect to happen.

War.

Violence, bloodshed, death, loss-the four things that make life a living hell.

War.

I don't know what started it, and I don't really care. Heck, nobody cares about anything when shells are going off, the earth is exploding around you, and you're dodging bullet shaped death for the umpteenth time.

The sheer fact that humans could be so stupid and aggressive-even to each other-never ceased to amaze me. I did the best I could to ignore the flames and shrapnel as I blasted through and enemy tank.

6 down, 4,794 more to go.

Over the years, I've noticed that war is a lot like life, albeit more graphic and the fact that you might not live to see tomorrow.

I fired my M16, cutting down the yelling soldiers before me. You wake up, fight to survive, take a break, fight some more, sleep, and repeat. Dust sprayed as I ran, drawing fire and giving the rest of the unit time to infiltrate the bunker.

I'd never believe it if somebody told me I'd be killing again. I'd laugh in their faces. Bullets zinged around me, peppering the ground inches from my body. The sky turned orange from the glowing sunset.

The experience reminded me of that time, a million years ago, with Black Doom and company, and the mess that came with them. It was the one thing I always tried to forget. It reminded me of how close it had gotten………….how close I had gotten.

It felt wrong. The whole damned thing was wrong.

The others in my division expressed the same sentiment. The humans.

Although I would never say it out loud, I regarded the soldiers I served with as colleagues, not just another irritating form of life to put up with. They accepted how I was, they acknowledged my strength. They considered me, almost a friend, not just a weapon to be possessed or a threat to be destroyed.

**BANG!!!!!**

A mixture of dust, rocks, and assorted junk rained down as I back flipped. _Mines!_ I skidded backwards a few feet and rolled, finding cover. Reaching quickly into the cargo belt fitted around my waist, I grabbed the hand-held radio and barked into it.

"B-squad, B-squad, this is SuperNova! Fall back from sectors 8753320 and 8299642! They're hotspots, repeat, they're hotspots. Sectors 8753320 and 8299642!"

The response was fast, like it was supposed to be.

"Affirmative SuperNova. Target has been acquired. We have a new assignment. Rendezvous at coordinates Bravo 3367."

"Understood."

SuperNova. That was the codename they'd given me. Truth be told, I liked it a lot better than Agent Shadow as they called me back home.

'**Home.'**

I skated back to our side, the others covering me from enemy fire.

'**Home. Station Square, has it changed much? Has it changed at all?'**

Camp quickly came into view as I zoomed past our frontlines. Tan tents swayed in the breeze. One was smoking slightly-bearing testament to the surprise attack this morning.

'**Only 11 hours ago.'**

"SuperNova, over here!"

I looked to my left. A soldier was waving, standing in front of the hexagonal communications tent. In less than 3 seconds, I was standing in front of him. I recognized him immediately.

Captain Timothy Lyger, the first one to earn my respect and the only human I would trust my life with. The man was calm, level-headed, and possessed cat-like reflexes developed in the heat of battle. His sandy hair was unusually long, earning him the codename 'SandStorm'.

I returned the salute he gave me. "What is it?"

SandStorm jerked his head toward the tent. "The commander has a message for you. He didn't seem happy."

"Right."

"How's the fight out there?"

I paused, looking over to the scene of metal and carnage. I switched back to SandStorm's passive face and said, solemnly, "Same as always."

SandStorm nodded sadly, before saluting once again and striding off toward the front lines, jamming on his helmet.

I stepped inside the tent and made my way to the cylindrical communications module. A year and a half ago, the 'tech heads' as we called them had come up with a new, faster way to send messages. In my opinion, somebody was watching too much Star Wars.

Methodically, I pressed several buttons. "Put me through to the commander." I ordered to the questioning beep. Blue light fizzled into life, and a figure of the commander of the G.U.N. materialized. I saluted.

"Well, SuperNova, what is the situation?" The commander inquired, returning the salute. The picture vibrated slightly, the bass roar of heavy cannons very evident in the background.

"The surprise assault that occurred 11 hours ago is being resolved as we speak. Squads B and F have taken several weapons bunkers in the surrounding territory. The remaining enemies are being engaged as we speak."

"Good, good." The commander nodded, staring at the ground. I didn't take offense. I could easily understand what he must be feeling. We used to be enemies, ruled by bitterness and loss. We both had the same pain. Now, I worked for him. Awkward didn't even cover it.

The commander seemed to pull himself back to reality and looked up.

"Hm. As you very well know, Duiy T'asho and his followers caught us off guard from the very beginning. He had more men, more artillery, and more technology than we expected. However, thanks to you and the advancements of our squads, we've beat T'asho back. There aren't many of T'asho's forces left, and all those that remain are grouping together in one last ditch effort to leave some damage.

Unfortunately, both Duiy and his army have picked the perfect place for a last stand-a well fortified base carved into the mountainside. So far, we've tried blasting them out, buy the rock is hard and the lair runs deep, which brings up to your new assignment.

You and a small strike force will infiltrate the fortress and take Duiy T'asho prisoner. This task is highly dangerous and the outcome for the entire war depends on this. You have proven yourself capably of dealing with most situations time, and time again. Pick your strike force and be here on the marrow. I do not only trust your skills as a fighter, but also your skills in judgment. Choose well, commander out"

The figure disappeared and the equipment shut down. I stared at it for an immeasurably moment before walking outside. The sun had set, the sky now a deep midnight blue, stars showing. It felt like millennia had passed since the time I had once tried to count those very stars, and the strange things that happened afterward.

'**Amy……….'**

God, I was so tired. Tired of it all.

My ears pricked up. The rest of the unit was traipsing back into camp. I silently watched them pass by me, exchanging nods to those I was familiar with. I took a head count. '**23 have fallen today. More tomorrow, but I hope to change that.'**

My gaze switched back to the celestial wonders above me. '**I hope to change all of this.'**

*************************************************************************************

_BEEP!_

**Amy? What are you doing over there? It's been days and you haven't answered any of my calls. Please call back.**

_BEEP!_

**Hey Amy, it's Tails. Did you forget about the barbeque I held on Friday? You've never missed a party before in your life. Ring me back.**

_BEEP!_

**Hi hon. this is Rouge. Seeing as none of us have seen you in a while, how about a little girls' get together at my place? Actually answer this time.**

_BEEP!_

**Please Amy! Cheese and I are getting worried. We haven't seen you anywhere and it's been weeks since my last message. Please Answer!**

_BEEP!_

**Hey Ames, It's Sonic. Cream is having hysterics, and everybody is worried sick about you. Are you OK? It's not like you to ignore us like this. I'd come over myself, but you never told us where your apartment was. Now would be a great time to answer.**

_BEEP!_

**AMY!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!**

**(sobbing) P-p-please, c-come b-back.**

_BEEP!_

I want to, believe me, with all my heart I want to. But I can't, and I never will. I'm sorry.

I can never come back.


	5. Storms of Different Kinds

**Ok, i do not own Shadow, Amy, Eggmann, or anyone else-SEGA does.  
execpt Domino in Chapters 2-3, she's mine.  
song lyrics by All American Rejects**

* * *

(Amy's POV)

I stared. I didn't move. I didn't do anything. I just stared. One of my arms was curled above my head; the other was by my side. My breaths were calm and slow. Rain trickled down the window, casting my room in a blue-ish gray light.

The unearthly glow made last night seem unreal, for which I was grateful. I mentally wished it could rain every morning. '**Shut up! Wishful thinking has never helped us Amy!'**

Eventually, I forced myself to move. I swung out of bed. The light from outside, coupled with the moisture running down the glass, resulted in an undulating watery pattern across my legs. It was fascinating, strangely hypnotic. I shook my head a little and walked into the hallway.

Empty rooms and unused spaces passed me as I headed for the stairs. The smooth wooden floor was cold beneath my feet. I lightly trailed my hand on the banister while making my way down the stairs. '**I still can't believe that such a large, beautiful house would be so cheap-especially for one person.'**

But, I wasn't complaining, seeing as I had nothing to complain about. Whining was not part of my character, not anymore since………….

I stopped, tensing every single muscle in my body; my eyes shut tight, my teeth clenched. I fought against the storm building inside of me. I stayed stock still until it slowly passed, beaten into submission. One by one, my muscles relaxed. My ears rose up. My quills stopped trembling.

After a minute or two, I continued downstairs. '**I should have been expecting that. It always happens.'** It was true, every time, every day. It just came at different times, but it was strongest in the mornings. '**There you go again, thinking about things you shouldn't. Don't you know better by now?'**

I never had an answer to that question.

The rain was louder downstairs. The glow was more intense. I didn't bother turning on the lights. The kitchen and dining area was like the rest of my house-elegant, but simple……………..

…………..and empty.

I quietly turned on the coffee maker and leaned against the kitchen counter. Empty was exactly how I liked it. The silence, the solitude……

I looked around at my house, carefully examining every detail, a habit I'd fallen into. Dark wood floors, polished and smooth. I never knew what kind of wood it was-I guessed either sepia or ebony. Marble white walls, blank and devoid of any decoration. Large windows, glassy and iridescent. Cabinets and tables, chairs and stools, the staircase-all of these were made with the same material as the floor.

The coffee maker beeped, bringing me out of my stupor. Rubbing my arms, I grabbed a mug and filled it with the steaming liquid. Cupping it with both hands, I made my way into the living room. The tan sofas looked pale in the morning light. The fireplace was bleak and cold. A TV glinted in the corner.

I shivered as I sat down, curling my legs underneath me. It was my own fault. My nightwear consisted of a pair of short, gray shorts and a matching tank-top. I knew that I was bound to catch a cold in the drafty mornings, but I never did anything about it.

There was no point.

I could feel another episode coming and quickly started drinking, ignoring the fact that it was still piping hot. The coffee filled me with awareness as well as warmth. '**I shouldn't be bothered again until tonight.' **I put my empty mug in the kitchen before going down to the basement. The day's routine had begun.

The basement was large and had a high ceiling. A sliding door led to the backyard. One corner was my workspace-a desk, a computer, a mini refrigerator, and a bookshelf. The rest of the room was filled with equipment-jump ropes, floor mats, a treadmill, a Boflex Turbo, and two gymnastics rings hanging from the ceiling.

I turned on the radio and began my workout, pumping 50 pushups while All American Rejects blasted out.

"_When all you got to keep is strong,_

_Move along, move along,_

_Like I know ya do._

_And even when your hope is gone,_

_Move along, move along,_

_Just to make it through,_

_Move along._

_Go on, go on, go on, go on,_

_Right back what is wrong,_

_We move along._

_Go on, go on, go on, go on,_

_Right back what is wrong,_

_We move along"_

Those words were vital. At least, they were to those that knew their meaning. Myself include.

After a while, I moved on to the rings, exercising my arm muscles and my coordination as I flipped, looped, and lifted up my weight in a series of different positions and poses. Landing on the floor mats, I grabbed a bottle of water form the fridge just as the news came on air.

"The 3-year-war between the Guardian Units of the Nations and Donswania may nearly be over. An official of the G.U.N claimed that they are closer than ever to catching Duiy T'asho, the terrorist dictator of Donswania.

And in other news, the police department of Station Square is still on the lookout for the missing mobian known as….."

I casually switched to another station and continued. Old news, old history. Moving on. The pulse of my heart and the clanking of the Boflex overpowered the pain. That was one of the reasons why I did this. Every day.

2 hours later, I was in the shower, rinsing away the sweat from my fur. Although the hot water running down my back may have been soothing to most creatures, I felt nothing-just water. Although most girls enjoy rubbing shampoo into their hair, I felt nothing-just soap. I switched off the water and toweled myself dry, not stopping to look at myself in the mirror as most girls would.

Again, there was no point.

I looked out the window on my way back to my room. The rain had stopped. "**Maybe it'll be sunny today. That would certainly make work easier." **I thought as I opened the door to my bedroom. It was a mirror image as the rest of the house. Dark wood, white walls, and the emptiness that seemed to echo from the corners. My twin bed had off white sheets, tangled in a twisted snarl, the only evidence of last night. Everything was simple. It wasn't even messy.

Stuffing my pj's in my dresser, I opened my closet and grabbed my work uniform. It was a white cotton shirt with green accents and matching green pants. '_Drabloon Lagoon Resort and Spa_' was inscribed in green thread on the blouse. I pulled on the outfit in silence, fastening the buttons and clipping the belt together.

I was immensely lucky to have a job-let alone live-here. Nobody guessed it was me they spoke of on the radio. The house was human made-the owner wasn't using it and was very happy to rent it to me, not asking questions or anything. The location was just as gratifying. It was the most beautiful, if remote, place I had ever been to-Lake country, by the coast to be exact. Lush green forests, beautiful ocean views, and hidden bays, ponds, and lakes all over the place. Even if it never rained, it would still be called the 'Wettest Place on Earth'.

Absolutely perfect.

He'd never look there.


	6. Grumble, Grumble, Grumble

**Ok, sorry it took so long. Now, to clear some stuff up, the end of the chap. is supposed to explain why Shadow might seem, to some, OOC. And the story Eggman found is absolute junk, so Im sorry for that. Shadow, Rouge, and Eggman belong to SEGA.  
My seriously messed up mind belongs to me. R&R Please.**

* * *

(normal POV)

Dr. Eggman was not happy.

The project 'Hidden Star' had taken more than a year to initiate and it still wasn't finished. Even gathering the data had taken longer than the mechanical genius had once thought.

He would need to become better at anticipating drawbacks. A situation as delicate as this could not and would not survive mistakes.

The Doctor sighed, tapping his fingers against the armrest of his chair. Well, some good had come from all this. He had learned more information than any scientist had ever dreamed, and every piece was worth while. The idea that had come with the said info was brilliant as well.

He remembered it as if it were yesterday, out of the blear blue it had sprung, an ancient legend-a fairy tale if you will. It was about a creature, a creature of immense power, a creature of nightmares, something he had discovered while sifting through hacked data from the internet. This method of information acquisition was both easy and, at some times, entertaining. The story he had found was several pages long and required translation into English. The more the doctor read, the more he liked.

Doctor Eggman picked up a small pile of papers from off his desk. He had the story memorized by heart, but he never tired of reading it over and over again. It always gave him a tremor of excitement, of anticipation of what was to come.

_Many years ago, when the land was new, and the people young, the underworld and the land of the gods was reachable, tempting many an adventurer to travel to these amazing and unimaginable places._

_However, others of a darker nature wanted to explore as well-demons and monsters, spirits and wraiths. The land became dangerous. Man was overcome with fear. This fear was to be intensified._

_Crawling out from the deepest parts of the underworld, from the darkest corners of their shadowy realm, the Reapers came. Loathsome and foul, they prowled the land, hunting and choosing their victims, stealing the souls of the innocent to stay alive._

_They could not be killed, though many tried and ceased to exist. Their power was unmatched, fueled by the life they had spirited away. Their forms would change, hiding the monster within as they approached their prey. They ruled the face of the earth with deadly intent. The land grew dark with death and depression_

_The fate of humanity appeared hopeless, until the great sorcerer, Magnetitum, arrived. He challenged the leader, the strongest of the Reapers, Zerithan. If the wizard prevailed, the Reapers would be banished forever, staying in the underworld from whence they came. Zerithan agreed._

_A titanic battle ensued, shaking the ground and shattering mountains. Just when it all seemed lost, Magnetitum slammed down his enemy and, summoning all his power, sealed the Reaper and its evil aura into the mountainside, never to kill again._

_The other Reapers fled with rarely felt fear for their lives to the underworld. With his last breath, Magnetitum blocked the entrance to the other world and carved a warning into the cursed stone._

"_The end of terror, my words embossed."_

"_Break this stone and all is lost."_

"_Untold power shall rise anew."_

"_Death will come for me, and you."_

_After finishing his work, the great magician and hero died, and the land shone with light once more._

It was a typical sob story of the usual good vs. evil. Good wins and evil falls, blah, blah, blah. Yes, it was purely mythical, a bedtime story mothers would tell their young, all make believe.

Or so he had once thought.

He had dismissed it, considering it a waste of hard drive space. Then, the next day, something else came up. Someone, a random geologist in Donswania, had noticed that the ripped and ragged landscape of the eastern country was not natural. Something large and powerful had scarred the earth-permanently.

And then, the week after that, a history fanatic was ranting on and on about how the ancestors of modern day Donswania heavily included mythology in their written history. Eggman's quick mind put 2 and2 together and came to a conclusion-the legend had possibly happened. Reapers could have existed and the baddest of the bad was hibernating in a mountain somewhere.

Thus, project 'Hidden Star' was born.

He set to work gathering data, searching through thousands upon thousands of government files, internet sources and websites featuring Reapers-stories about Reapers, books on Reapers, and fan sites dedicated to Reapers.

Most of it was junk, but the rare jewels in that coal mine proved to be invaluable. It told him what to expect. He even managed to dig up a map that supposedly showed the location of the fabled 'sealing'.

But, then a complication-the legend and setting hailed from Donswania, and the idiot Donswanian leader Duiy T'asho had to declare war on G.U.N. He and the rest of the warlike country certainly would not allow a world conqueror to roam around their territory and start drilling into mountains.

He would have to contact T'asho and make a deal-an act Eggman deeply loathed. The man wasn't unintelligent, but hopelessly immature, narrow-minded. The Doctor couldn't stand him after only knowing him for 5 minutes.

All in all, there were many things that irritated him. Placing the papers down, he turned to the computer screens on his left that displayed his bases' interior and project 'Hidden Star' s progress.

The containment room was almost finished-the central Nerve Drivers were in place, the weapons and security devices were set and online; the main laser was 88% complete. After losing Shadow's allegiance twice, and the fiasco with Chaos, one needed to be prepared.

A patented grin replaced Eggman's scowl. True he was impatient, but this project was like chess-each move must be carefully calculated until the checkmate was in the bag.

His smile widened. Checkmate, his favorite word.

Next to robot, that is.

*************************************************************************************

(Shadow's POV)

The commander was right; T'asho was walled in tight, tighter than a nut.

And it was my job to crack the shell and pulverize said nut.

Great.

I was on my stomach, staring at the enormous hunk of rock that had, so far, withstood everything the G.U.N. had thrown at it-which was a lot. The top dogs finally figured out that blowing it up wasn't going to work, and sending in soldiers to storm the entrance wasn't even an option; the defenses were too well fortified. They decided to use the hunk of gray matter gathering dust in their skulls and come up with a strategy.

'Continue what we're doing as a distraction while our toughest guys do the sneaky dangerous work.'

It was days like these that made me feel less like an employee, and more of an attack dog. Sure, this assignment was doable, easy even. Stealth was a tactic I enjoyed and applied often. But I didn't really 'enjoy' anything at the moment……………

"You don't really want to do this do you?"

I blinked and looked at the figure falling out of the black night and silently landing next to me, folding her large wings. She was dressed entirely in black except for the pink heart on her chest and the 2 smaller hearts on the toes of her boots. She had a curved, womanly figure that belied her strength and agility. An equally dark face mask covered her face, leaving only her aquamarine eyes visible. They were serious, but glittered with a teasing light.

"Whenever there's a base to break into or stuff to blow up, you're always raring to go. Now you look like you're a million miles away. I'm guessing Jupiter. What's wrong?"

I sighed slightly as she lay down next to me on the hillside. Thanks to her many years of snooping expertise, Rouge had made this mission possible by finding the secret emergency exit on the far side of the mountain. She had given us this golden opportunity to end the war, to finally catch T'asho, to go home again.

I kept my eyes away from the bat, staring into the star struck heavens. "Is the squad ready?"

"Ready and waiting oh fearless leader. Their spirits' up, so that should help some." I sensed her gaze on me as the humor in her voice disappeared. "You know, I worry about you sometimes."

I turned my head to stare at her. "What?"

"When we first met, and all the times after that, you were always aloof, anti-social and had a lone wolf personality-not that there was anything wrong with that, You never hesitated if it ever came to fight, seeing as you would almost always win. You weren't exactly the happiest, of the funnest person to be with, but you would always join in the fight against Eggman and any other power hungry idiot that came along. You always looked forward, never letting your past stop you from reaching your future. I've always admired that, it was one of the things that made me glad you were my friend."

I didn't interrupt. I was grateful that she valued our friendship just as much as I did, but I didn't see where this was going.

"You had this edge, I don't know how to describe it, that was a part of you. It usually came in the form of sarcasm or being cynical of every single tiny little thing."

I unexpectedly felt guilty-and it did not feel good. "I'm sorry."

Rouge surprised me by frowning and shaking her head. "No, don't apologize, that was your personality. But that's the point I'm trying to make-was. That cold, solitary edge I was talking about isn't there anymore. It's gone."

She stared at me with concern filled eyes. I was….touched that she felt so strongly about it, but……I had no idea why. I quickly pointed this out. "I appreciate your concern, but wouldn't you see it as an improvement?"

"Oh please, I'm not Sonic." She scoffed. "With you, there's no room for improvement."

"Touché."

Rouge smirked before standing up, brushing dirt and dead grass off her stealth outfit. "I'll put it bluntly, this war is making you depressed, and it's getting worse, like a part of you has died instead of the soldiers around us."

"…………."

The pager on her wrist beeped and she raised her arm to read the message. "I just hope the Shadow the Hedgehog we all know and love will still be here when this is over." Rouge sighed, turned and walked back down the hill. "Think about that. I'll be back with the rest of the squad. It's time."

With a short leap, the albino bat spread her wings and vanished.


	7. Cruel Irony

(Amys POV)

"Listen kids, I know its fun, but we have pool rules for a reason."

A red mouse, a tan squirrel, and a human teenager shuffled their feet, looking sheepish. I stood in front of them at the pools edge. Even though the human was a foot taller than me, he knew age and authority when he saw it, not counting the red flotation devise I carried with the words LIFE GUARD stapled across it.

The teens had found out that a waterslide is a lot more fun when you take a running start and go down _head_first. "You guys are lucky I caught you. You couldve gotten a concussion, or worse!"

They avoided my eyes, guilt and embarrassment reigning supreme. Changing tactics, I dropped the stern act. I bent down and whispered into the mouses ear. "Besides, the s will be more impressed if you win a game of water basketball. Believe me, it works."

I winked as the mouse turned red-uh-er. The other two looked at us in confusion. Turning back to them, I became the ticked-off-adult again. "Right, if you pull this stunt again, youll banned from the pool for the rest of your stay. Off you go."

The teens took off, the squirrel and human questioning their friend as they went. I smiled when they headed for the hoops instead of the slide. **Smart kid.**

"You're evil Amy".

I jumped and whirled around to see a gerbil behind me. His fur was lavender with blue and dark green accents, sharply contrasting with his red swimsuit. His ears and arms were accented with green. His puffy tail had blue under fur and his muzzle and chest had blue fur as well. Three green bangs rested above his amused gray eyes.

"Watermark! You seriously need to stop doing that! Its almost as if you want to give me a heart attack!"

Watermark smiled, sauntering up next to me. "For someone who can see through a teens motives, you really are inattentive. Oh, hang on a sec." He turned toward the pool. Some rowdy human boys had started an epic water fight that could last for years. Other pool goers were trying to keep their distance and failing miserably. Frowning, Watermark narrowed his eyes and raised his arm, facing the watery chaos.

Instantly, the water froze, even air born droplets stopped, hanging in midair. It wasnt ice, just solid. Shocked yells filled the air as humans and mobians alike found that they couldnt move. With complete ease, Watermark stepped onto the frozen pool and strode over to the baffled humans. Their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates at the gerbils unorthodox approach.

"Hey guys." He said, as if this happened every day. "Tone it down. Youre not the only people in the pool. Ok?"

They nodded, still looking like deer caught in headlights. Watermark walked back over to me and flicked his hand.

Water splashed, limbs moved and a satisfied smile graced the gerbils face. "Yeah, and Im evil?" I asked, sweat dropping.

"What? I dont think they couldve heard my whistle with all the noise they were making. Besides," he continued, puffing out his blue chest, "As Rico says, somebody has to rule the pool."

Having the ability to control water, Watermark was the top lifeguard at the Drabloon Lagoon Resort and Spa. He could easily do the entire job himself, but he had a life and couldnt be everywhere at once. Which explained my job.

**Speaking of which** I looked over to the resort. It was large and white with simple architecture, but the albino color brightly stood out against the dark greens of the trees. But what was most noticeable was the huge clock tower rising out of the main building. Each clock faced different directions-north, south, east, and west. The time was 11: 52.

**8 more minutes...** 8 more minutes and my shift was over. I sighed. **8 more minutes till lunch.**

Watermark knew that sigh. He had heard it a thousand times before. "Dont worry Amy, food will come. You can survive."

"Easy for you to say, you dont even _eat_ lunch!"

He shrugged, allowing that. We laughed. Well, he did, I just kinda chuckled. He wasnt the only one with weird eating habits. He was a lot like

**Whoa, whoa, whoa, STOP! Dont even go there! Youre at work, youre with Watermark, and everything is different. Keep it together. Hide it.**

Thankfully, Watermarks eyes were closed, and even though that whole process took only about 3 seconds, he wouldve seen _it_ in my eyes. And the following conversation wouldve . I quickly hid my mood with a smile. Id done it so many times, it had become a practiced art.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" I asked. **Change the subject, change the focus.**

"Well, assuming that most of the customers will be gone by Friday, Im going to visit my cousin Lydia down in Avalon. Shes getting baptized."

Watermark was newly converted to the LDS church, and I bet my hammer to a laser that he was the only mobian to do so. Although I wasnt into that kind of stuff, I didnt think that Watermark would have trouble with faith. Belief was an integral part of him. And, with the help of the weirdly dressed humans who all shared the name Elder, the gerbil was converting his family as well.

"Congratulations. I hope you can go."

"Thank you." Suddenly he jerked, glaring behind me. "Inbound. Pirates off the starboard bow!"

His warning came too late.

"Wazzap Rosie-Girl?"

I barely managed to stifle a groan as an arm was slung around my shoulder and I was pulled into the side of a maroon snake. A spiky white face plate rested above black rimmed eyes. (I was positive it was make- up, but I never had proof.) His chest had white scales and a white pattern, similar it the face plate, covered his arms, legs, and the long sinuous tail that sprouted from his swimsuit. Thin spikes jutted out from his head, back, and tail. Fangs flashed as he grinned at me, and his magenta eyes were glistening in a way that made me want to hammer him straight down to China. I always came close.

"Hi..Taser."

Taser the Snake. Taser the Perv as Veronica called him. Everyone else called him the Pirate of Drabloon. He had a reputation for hitting on every single that caught his eye. At least, he did before I came. Ever since day one, he never left me alone, giving me the stupid nick-name Rosie-Girl, invading my personal space, and never shutting up about dating him.

The worst thing was that this was so ironic, it hurt-and I had to hide that hurt 24/7.

"Ha, thats my Rosie! Always happy to see me!" Taser looked over at Watermark, as if he just barely noticed the aquarius gerbil was standing there. "Well, well, well, the Water Wonder himself! Jet-blasted anyone yet?"

"No, perhaps you'd have the pleasure of being the first." Watermark said coolly. It was obvious that Watermark was itching to put the smart-alec reptile in his place. From what I heard, a showdown had been expected after the two had been working together for only 10 minutes.

If it ever happened, I wanted go be there, and see if I could send him to visit Sputnik with one swing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked dully.

"I work here, _duh_".

I gritted my teeth. Watermark turned to face the pool, his stance rigid.

"Har, har, youre a natural comedian Taser. I'm laughing so hard I can barely _breathe_ right now."

"Oh c'mon, you know I was joking!"

The maroon snake squeezed me and winked. Watermarks ear twitched.

"Actually, Im decided to come a little early before my shift starts. This handsome face can't feed itself you know!"

"His mom does that." Watermark muttered.

"I heard that! Besides, _she_ knows how to cook the best dinners. And speaking of dinners"

He looked back at me, but I beat him to the punch.

"No."

"You dont even know what-"

"I know exactly what you were going to say, and my answer is the same as the last 50 times. No."

He let go of me and gave me puppy eyes, his lip quivering. The attempted cuteness was marred by the fact that I knew him.

"Just one? Just one itty-bitty-insignificant-little-date?"

Insignificant my eye.

"No, 51!"

_"Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeeee?????????"_ He was on his knees.

If life was a cartoon, Taser wouldve been a little chibi staring up at me, enchanting all with his large trembling eyes.

Oh it made me want to gag.

"No, 52! Ask me again, and youre going to find that tail of yours stuffed in a very uncomfortable place!"

I wasnt bluffing.

_ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! _

Noon. Finally.

Ignoring the reptile at my feet, I turned to Watermark. "See you later."

He turned his head and nodded at me before glaring daggers at Taser. I turned and headed for the employees locker room, trying to suppress thoughts about..well..everything.

*************************************************************************************

(Normal POV)

Taser stared after the retreating she-hog before having a dramatic meltdown. He threw his head back and screamed into the sky.

"WHYYYYYYYYYYYY???????????"

Watermark sweat dropped as he looked at the prostrate snake on the ground.

"Is that a trick question?"

*************************************************************************************

Dark.

Cold.

Trapped.

How long would he be imprisoned here? How long until justice would be enforced?

Alone.

Defeated.

Rage.

A curse upon that meddling fool! A curse upon all his seed! How could that lowly mortal defeat him? _Him_, the greatest of the great?! _Him_, in his powerful radiance and glory?!

Pride.

Vengeance.

Oh yes, he would get revenge. He would restore his rightful reign above the mundane. He would return. He would ensure that this, this _accident_ never happened again!

Need.

Desire.

The one thing to bring to pass his , his immunity, his unlimited power, would be found, he could sense it.

Patience.

He would wait. He would wait until the moment was right.

Laughter.

**Authors Note:**

Well that wasn't too bad. ^^

Yeah, I know that this is _supposed_ to be a shadamy story, but I'm just starting to get things rolling.

Taser the Snake and Watermark the Gerbil belong to me.

Amy belongs to Sega.

Oh and I forgot to add the ages earlier. Here they are:

Amy: 19

Shadow: uh..

Taser: 18

Watermark: 20

Eggman: Shoot IDK!

Me: Wait a sec, Im not in here!

The President: Who cares?! Hes not in here either!

Orlando Bloom: STOP IT!!!!!!!!


	8. Let's Go!

(Normal POV)

The guard was thoroughly bored. Instead of being inside the main hall with the rest, laughing their heads off at the _Goof_-U.N.'s pitiful attempts of attacking, he was stuck guarding a secret service tunnel nobody knew about. He'd replaced the last guard who had been rambling on and on about mutant bats attacking him and stealing his stuff. The weirdest part was that the idiot had even claimed they looked 'hot'. He really needed to lay off the booze in the new guard's opinion.

The bushes rustled.

The guard barely yawned as a light breeze ruffled his hair. It was a quiet night, nothing suspicious-actually, just nothing period.

If the guard had truly been smart, he might've noticed that the afore mentioned breeze came after the rustling of the foliage-That and the fact that it blew from the solid rock wall behind him.

Black wings flared behind him as he checked his watch. He couldn't wait until he was done. He planned to mosey over to the cantina to see that one hot . Something glinted from the bushes and he raised his head, stupidly leaving his machine gun hanging loosely in his other hand. "Wha―"

The heel of a shoe thudding against his temple with precise accuracy silenced him.

He crumpled silently while six figures simultaneously darted out from the undergrowth. Five were human, but the sixth was shorter by several feet, long quills adding a bit to his height.

Quickly, two of the men grabbed the unconscious guard, hauling him upright. The other three prepared equipment and firearms, clicking ammo into position. The short one made his way to the silent attacker. They exchanged looks.

A gloved hand typed a code into a concealed keypad in the wall. There were two beeps, and a door opened. The attacker opened her wings and flew in. The five men quietly rushed in past the quilled one, who went last, closing the door behind him, talking into his wrist.

"Entry successful. Phase One complete. Initiating radio silence."

*************************************************************************************

Duiy T'asho wasnt worried. Running out of supplies was laughable. Heavy cannons didn't bother him.

What did was the fact that he and his loyal minions were here in the first place!

He knew exactly who to blame. He'd heard it over and over again after every lost battle, every failed skirmish, and every radio transmission intercepted. It was only one word.

SuperNova.

That, that _cohort_ of the G.U.N. had cost him men, artillery, support, and purchase on the battleground. He could not, _would not_, cost him the war!

Thats what he kept telling himself. To assure himself as well as his men.

However, there were rumors about this soldier, about his freakish success. Some said he wasn't human. Other said he had super powers. Some whispered about robotic cloning of some kind, while the more ridiculous even suggested _alien technology_.

It was absurd! Preposterous! _Mutinous_. He had tried his hardest to stamp out the stories, but, like a virus, he couldn't erase it entirely.

But he could try.

Supreme Ruler of the Donswanian Federation Duiy T'asho sat in the command room, watching monitors displaying feeds from the numerous cameras around his base with unseeing eyes. He'd ordered all personal away so he could be by himself and think.

He was a thin man in his early fifties. He had calculating dark eyes and equally dark hair cropped short. A slim mustache rested above tight lips. His skin was drawn tight against his face, cheekbones standing out. He wore a midnight blue uniform with various medals and ribbons displayed across his chest. The more noticeable accessory was a pendant strung through a silk cord. It was the Donswanian Federations symbol: A twisting vine wrapped around an iron rod.

T'asho rested his head in his hands and sighed. They couldn't be touched here. The outer walls were enforced with centuries of rock and freshly laid cement. They had enough supplies to last a decade, and enough weaponry for comforting security.

But his goal couldn't be accomplished in a standoff. So, he had to come up with something to get them out of there.

He knew what he had to do, and d it. He didnt trust that foreign mechanical maniac no more than a bird would trust a cat. But, if he wanted things to roll his way, he would have to reestablish contact and accept his slightly odd terms.

If he'd been more attentive, T'asho would've noticed one of the cameras go offline for several minutes before switching back on. He also would've wondered why the guard, now in a more relaxed position, didn't seem to move a muscle.

*************************************************************************************

(Shadows POV)

Door. Door. Door. Take a left. Door. Door. Side passage. Another left. Freeze. Move. Right hallway. Cover camera.

**'Hmm, my mind has dropped to a new level of monotony. Maybe Rouge had a point..'**

At the front of the line, the bat in question raised her arm, her hand in a fist.

Our squad stopped. The strike force I was ordered to choose was small, but strong: Sandstorm-if I had had my way, he'd be the only one coming besides Rouge-, Roman, a man obsessed with tactics, Static, an excitable fighter resembling Sonic in personality, Ocean, a female who could shoot just about any target, and Physics, a 'tech-head'-he argued that he knew nothing about such things, however the codename stuck.

We were at a division in the passages, the openings branching out in different directions. Two cameras were swiveling near the ceiling. Silently, Rouge took to the air, keeping to the shadows. She swiftly placed a black cover over the lenses and motioned for the rest of us to go,

Barely making a sound, we sprinted to an opposite wall, being sure to stay inside the remaining camera's blindside. Roman listened for any sounds of approaching enemies then nodded to me. I gave Rouge the 'All Clear' signal, and the albino mobian removed the cover and flew over our heads.

Hugging the wall, our unit snuck down the corridor. According to the schematic Rouge had, ahem, 'found', we had two more hallways to go before we reached the command room. The plan was simple-secure the command room, locate Tasho, create some havoc as a diversion, get Tasho alone and capture him, and go home.

We tensed as footsteps approached. The squad raised firearms. Rouges wings opened slightly. I leaned forward, ready to move. Two voices reached our ears. Being in this war-happy country for three years, you easily picked up the language.

"Yah know, I'm surprised the Goof-U.N. hasn't givin up. All they're doing is wasten' firepower."

"Yeah, some of the men are taken' bets on what they'll do next. Somebody figured that they'd bring in SuperN―"

"SHHH!!!!" a mouth was muffled. "IDIOT! Don't you know what happened to the last man who mentioned that name?!? He could barely walk after T'asho was done with him!"

The man's reply faded as the two walked on. The corners of my mouth twitched.

**'So that would be the third powerful leader I've ticked off. What does that say about me?"**

Rouge turned and nodded. The squad and I nodded back before splitting up. Rouge flew up to the ceiling once more as Roman, Static, and Ocean spread out along the corridor. Sandstorm and Physics followed me to our objective.

Looking back, I'd still be a bit incredulous of how it all played out. Needless to say, as soon as I touched the handle of the door, I received one of the many surprises yet to come in my life as two voices emanated from inside.

"Ah, Supreme Ruler T'asho, it's an honor to speak with you again."

"Likewise..Dr. Eggman."

**_Authors note:_ I am SO sorry this took so long. This chapter was unbelievably hard to write down, and its SHORT. Ugh. I know nothing of warfare(only computer games, but that doesnt help much). But, I don't really care about all of the holes in the plan. **

**Elise the Cat: That's 'cause she's lazy right now.**

**Zip it. Anywho, review and tell me how much this sucked. (I know it did. I had to fight writer's block)**

**Elise the Cat: Excuses, excuses.**

**.dont push your luck, kitty. Oh, and before I forget. There will be a lot of other mobians at Amy's work, and if want to have your characters present, drop me a line. Just mention looks, personality, and(if any)powers. Laterz! ^^**

**Elise the Cat: That was long. **

**You..just..grrrrr!**


	9. It Blows up in your face

(Shadow's POV)

I froze, eyes wide; Sandstorm and Physics stared at me. It wasn't just the fact that our target was in the next room; it was also the conversation that installed shock.

T'asho was in contact with Dr. Eggman.

Not good.

"To what do I owe this great pleasure, your highness?"

"I have given your offer a great deal of thought." T'asho said in a clipped voice. "And...I accept."

"Excellent." One could almost hear Robotnik's grin.

"So, do I have your word that you will aid me and my men in our cause?"

"Of course. And do I have your permission to travel through Donswania?"

"Granted. I have the official notice right here. I shall scan it to you now." Several buttons were pressed and there was a whirr of some technology.

Correction: T'asho was working with Dr. Eggman.

Even worse.

I looked at Sandstorm and mouthed, '_Get the others'_. Sandstorm nodded and touched Physics on the shoulder. Both soldiers stood and headed back to where the rest of the unit was.

I snapped my head back to the door as the talking within resumed.

"Thank you, your highness. If all goes well, your reinforcements will arrive soon."

"Perfect."

My hands clenched into fists. We needed to nip this in the bud and _fast_.

Because I was listening for them, I wasn't startled by the sudden appearance of the squad. When she landed, Rouge questioned me with her eyes. I answered her silent query by raising my hands to my face and miming a large mustache. This performance reaped mixed results-Rouges eyes widened, Sandstorm turned grave, Physics looked bemused, Roman and Static gawked at me, and Ocean simply rolled her eyes.

'**Well, I didnt expect all of them to understand that random message. Only three of us know its meaning.**'

Sandstorm's expression changed to exasperation after he noticed his colleagues. He quickly got their attention and mouthed '_Dr. Eggman'_. They instantly got the message and the gravity of the situation. As they prepared their weapons, Rouge looked at me, her eyes playful. She gestured at me as if to say,

'After you.'

I cocked an eyebrow.

*************************************************************************************

(Normal POV)

T'asho pretty much had a heart attack when the door burst apart with the force of a small bomb. He whipped around just in time to see something black knock him a good one in the face. He fell to the floor with a broken nose as G.U.N. soldiers ran in.

"Duiy T'asho, under the authority of the Guardian Units of the Nations, I hereby place you under arrest."

The Donswanian leader froze at the strong, deep voice. He looked into the scarlet eyes of a black hedgehog wearing a multi-pocketed cargo belt and pointing a gun into his face.

T'asho immediately guessed who this male mobian could be. _Agent Supernova_...

He paled; the blood running from his damaged nose contrasting sharply with his skin. He turned to Eggman and screamed, "Quick Doctor! Send your forces!"

Robotnik's reply sent T'asho's already panicking heart plummeting.

"I'm sorry, but that's quite impossible."

"_WHAT_?!?"

"Well, you see", Eggman's smile grew tenfold. "The deal was I'd send reinforcements if all went well, and obviously, they haven't."

"But..but...w-we had an agreement!" bleated T'asho, his voice cracking pitifully.

Dr. Eggman shrugged. "I lied. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to put this permit to good use. Enjoy your chat with the G.U.N!"

The communication consol went blank as T'asho crumpled, his dreams and ambitions for his country destroyed. He thought the same exact words the hedgehog behind him said as soldiers poured inside the fortress, gunshots and yells in the distance.

"This war is over."

*************************************************************************************

In the glare of the setting sun, the silhouette of a monstrous battle ship loomed over the Donswanian landscape. Turrets and ports highlighted in the orange light. Engines almost larger that life burning white hot as the metal behemoth flew surprisingly fast.

In the bridge, Dr. Eggman rolled his eyes. T'asho really was an idiot-how could he not see that coming? Just goes to show you how inferior the human mind can get.

However, all of that was in the past. Now, the prize was in sight. When you really thought about it, the location of the petrified reaper was painfully obvious. The Swailutch Mountain Range; which, translated, meant 'sealed'. But that was a technicality, easy to ignore...

...as long as nobody found out.

Moving to the ships controls, he pressed a button and a worker droid appeared on the view screen.

"E 6671, status on the Containment Room." He ordered.

"Containment Room, one-hundred-percent functional master." The droid replied in a scratchy electronic voice.

"Good and the status of the laser?"

"One-hundred-percent."

"Retrieval Beam?"

"One-hundred-percent, master."

"Excellent, fine tune and get everything ready and youll get an extra quart of oil for a job well done, E 6671."

The mechanical master sweatdropped as the droid danced around on the spot with stars in place of its eyes.

"Oh thank you master! I shall not fail you! I shall specifically fine tune every inch of the Containment Room to perfection! Do not worry!"

**'Oddly enough, I do**.' Eggman thought as he closed the connection.

How in the wide world of wonders did his creations get personalities? That had been happening rather often lately. There must be something off with the data base chips...

A mature female voice issued from the ceiling speakers.

_"Remaining travel time: two hours, three minutes, fifteen seconds."_

Well, he had plenty of time to think about it.

{_Several hours later_}

The Swailutch Mountain Range was a twisting labyrinth of sharp craggy rocks and rugged peaks. Valleys and caves doubled as secret sanctuaries in the closed environment.

Trademark grin in place, Dr. Eggman typed a command into the computer and pressed a button labeled, Initiate.

The female voice emanated from the speakers once more. "_Egg probes deployed_."

Beneath the flying fortress, a swarm of robots with high tech cameras built into them flew down to the rocky world below.

Up on the view screen, 600 monitors burst into life, displaying their feed from all over the area.

**'Let the fishing begin!'** Eggman thought gleefully. Things were going smoothly. He knew exactly what to look for, he had memorized since the beginning.

_The end of terror, my words embossed._

_Break this stone, and all is lost._

_Untold power shall rise anew._

_Death will come for me and you._

This was the sign, the marker that indicated the sleeping menace. As soon as they found that, there rest was a cake walk.

Eggman chuckled; He couldn't help it. When everything went right, he was entitled to let loose a laugh or two. He deserved it.

The fantasies of future conquests reigned in the Doctor's mind; The G.U.N. reduced to a shivering wreck, humans and mobians alike bowing to the might of his robots, the great Sonic brought to his knees-

Robotniks daydreaming was cut short as an alarm blared. He hastily looked back at the view screen and his pulse quickened.

"Well, well, well, number 467 has found something."

His fingers danced across the computer keyboard, and the screen of probe 467 was enlarged.

Dr. Eggman jumped forward, his mouth open in awe at the image before him.

Then, he started laughing.

************************************************************************************  
(Shadows POV)

Oh, I was beyond irritated. Right when I thought I was leaving this dismal place and going home, he just _had_ to turn up.

I was ticked.

Of course, as soon as the higher ups in the G.U.N. heard the name 'Eggman', an investigation was immediately put into action to discover the Doctors motives.

And who better qualified to carry out this task then one who's dealt with him before?

The rugged terrain whizzed past me in a blur. I'd been on Eggman's trail since the crack of dawn, following the reports and sightings of a massive airship headed east.

The rocks around me became larger as jagged mountains came into view. Soon, I was in the shadows of the rocks, bouncing off of boulders and running along the edges of gaping crevasses. Shale and pebbles flew behind me as I slid down an incline and leapt over a few rocks, coming to a stop atop a small cliff.

And all around me was nothing but bare mountain shaded in twilight.

I growled with impatience. When I caught up with that fat-

I ducked as several robots nearly collided with my head. Straightening, I saw them join others in their flight.

My eyes narrowed.

*************************************************************************************

(normal POV)

Sound.

Awareness.

Something was here, something that differed from the lizards and insects that usually disturbed his slumber.

Moving.

Large.

He could sense the metal alloys, the elements and mechanical energy above him. And...something...else.

Life.

Human.

It came for him. He knew.

Soon.

*************************************************************************************

The crosshairs were centered, the batteries charged, and a single finger hovered over the big red button. One movement, one downward motion and the work and toil of 3 years would reach the pivotal moment of success or failure.

He hesitated for just a second, preparing. Then, he pressed down, declaring, "Central laser, FIRE!"

A line of red energy pulsed form beneath the battleship. It cut through the rock like butter. The earth shuddered from the blast, and a black and red hedgehog stopped, avoiding falling rocks dislodged by the tremor.

The laser stopped, generators whining. Below, steam rising from the mutilated stone around it, was a rock the size of a small car. It's face was warped and twisted, forming a strange star-like symbol. Writing was etched across this phenomenon, unfazed by the laser.

The first stage was complete.

Smug, Dr. Eggman pressed another button, this one purple, and said, "Retrieval Beam, activate." A portal opened and a cone of yellow light descended on the rock. It quivered, and then rose into the air.

Shadow rounded a corner just in time to see something fly into the ship. He raised his wrist communicator, never taking his eyes off the flying fortress.

"I have a visual. Shall I intercept?"

"Negative, resume observation."

The midnight mobian gritted his teeth, but stayed where he was.

*************************************************************************************

As soon as it entered the docking bay, the rock was secured and transported to the Containment Room. Metal prongs gripped and lowered the rock into position before a smaller, but much more powerful laser.

Work droids flitted about as the surreal drone of charging technology permeated the air.

Scanners combed every inch of the rough structure, monitoring the power levels and thermal readings of the creature within.

Alarms sounded and the robots retreated. The smaller laser glowed white, sparking. The drone rose to a wail before it fired, coming in contact with the rocks mutated face. Slowly, the beam sunk deeper, slicing through each layer.

Safely standing behind a blast resistant wall, the Ruler of Robots watched the scene before him intently, the lasers light reflected in his dark glasses and highlighting his large teeth as he smiled. He was closer towards his goal.

*************************************************************************************

Light.

Heat.

At long last he could grace the miserable earth with his shining glory and terrible magnificence once more!

Eagerness.

Impatience.

It was taking to long! He brought the powers within him to the surface. His time had come.

*************************************************************************************

A frantic beeping was the only warning before the power level spiked and the rock blew apart, destroying the laser and filling the room with smoke.

Dr. Eggman leaned forward eagerly as a form became visible. He pressed the intercom button and said, his voice echoing slightly. "Welcome, Zerithan! I am the illustrious Dr. Eggman, your master."

Eyes opened for the first in a long, long time, lips curved into a smile, and a light, yet menacing voice chuckled.

"Heh, heh, heh, that is a term you have yet to know the meaning of, Human."

And with that, the airship exploded.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, it's finally done! Eggman can take a break and the main villian is out and breathing the fresh air. Now, I know that usually when I start a new chapter, I go off somewhere else for a bit, but If I did, it wouldn't fit and I couldn't resist busting Zerithan out.  
We'll get back to Amy and Co. in the next one. Elise?**

**Elise the Cat: Read and Review!**


	10. New Face

(Shadows POV)

...ok.

All the irritation that had built up inside me during the day evaporated. I felt nothing but shock as burning pieces of Eggman's creation started to fall.

Now, if I had been anywhere close to being my normal self, I would've been racing straight towards the wreckage without a moments thought-completely focused on the mission at hand.

However, I just stood there, somewhat stupidly thinking, '**Wow...didn't see that one coming.'**

Thankfully, I was snapped back to reality by a jagged piece of metal tumbling down to earth that nearly split me in two.

It bounced down into a niche in the rock, smoking. I looked down and saw the Eggman insignia embossed on its surface. It was charred from the blast, half of the face missing. But this wasn't what intrigued me. The ripped edges of the metal had an unearthly glow to it-pale lavender...

I heard a light rumble and my gaze traveled upward. There was...something...floating right where Eggman's battleship used to be. A figure, suspended in the air, surrounded by the same translucent light...

At the sight of this oddity, several emotions coursed through me-wariness, surprise, and...fear. Fear?-at this, confusion was added to the mix.

What the hell was that thing?!

The figure reared back, and there was a sudden change in air pressure around me. It wasn't unpleasant but...I didn't like it. It sounded like an intake of breath, yet it was...menacing. I suddenly felt a shiver run down my spine.

I could see it extend something-arms perhaps?-and words reached my ears, echoing chillingly.

_"Echtra noy, unturna ci. Ches ko iica noy."_

The purple haze grew in intensity, forcing me to shield my eyes. When the light faded, I looked back.

It was gone.

I frowned. The assignment to follow Eggman wasn't important anymore-I doubted he was even _alive_-because there was something out there that I knew in my heart was infinitely worse than the obese Doctor.

I turned back to the section of metal that had tried to acquaint itself with my ribs and climbed down to it.

I reached into a pocket of my cargo belt-I'd become rather attached to it-and pulled out something resembling a hand-held radio except it had two antennas and a screen in the middle.

The glow on the edges of the metal had faded, but hadn't dissipated entirely. I waved the contraption through the haze and the screen lit up. I studied the readings and my scowl deepened. That was a lot of power.

I raised my wrist and contacted the G.U.N. once more.

"Agent SuperNova, results of observation."

"Negative results. The target has been destroyed by unknown causes."

I could not wait to talk normally again without military jargon. It was so tiresome.

"Sending data now. Request satellite scan for detection of same energy in more concentrated form."

"Initiated. Stand by."

I waited.

******************************************************************

(Amys POV)

In spite of myself, things seemed better. Taser had left me alone after my demoralizing...uh...denial last week. Although, I was positive that he was just biding his time for the employee party Friday night.

It was a yearly tradition at Drabloon, one night for the staff to let loose, celebrating summer.

I usually tried to avoid it.

"Calorie or no calorie? That is the question."

I half-smiled at the brown fox sitting next to me. Her curly hair tumbled freely down her back and a pink butterfly clip kept her bangs out of her maple eyes, which were narrowed in serious contemplation of the hamburger in front of her nose.

"But, I dont know the power of the diet force. Hmmmm..."

I rolled my eyes, half-smile blooming into a wide grin. "NaIma, just eat it already. Lunch break doesn't last forever, and eating on the job isn't allowed. Besides, you don't need to diet."

"Hmph, that's all you know." She grumbled, putting her lunch down and glowering at it. "The party is my best shot if I want to get a boyfriend. Veronica says that the trick for getting a boy's attention is to make a good impression at a social gathering!"

Ah, I remember when she dropped that gold nugget. "_It worked for me!"_ she'd giggled, winking cheekily. It was true; her confident attitude, her open-to-anyone lifestyle, and drop-dead gorgeous outfit had been more than enough to reel in her boyfriend.

"And, in any case," NaIma mused. "I could lose a few pounds."

I sighed. "NaIma, you're as skinny as a pole. Sometimes I wonder if you're anorexic."

She cocked her head, glancing at me sideways. "Really?"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Well, when you put it that way..." She grabbed her burger and dug into it.

I shook my head, still smiling, and turned back to my ravioli. NaIma the Fox was one of my first friends when I moved here. She always had something to say, which usually was something hilarious, and was fun to be with. She was smart and had a subtle gift for knowing when something was wrong.

I was pretty sure she knew about me, or at least guessed as much. Thankfully, she never asked, knowing that I probably wouldn't answer. Still, she was good friend.

We were sitting inside the staff lounge for lunch instead of heading to the diner in town. This was where I usually ate, and NaIma stubbornly insisted on keeping me company.

"So-ooo, are you going this Friday? To the Party"? she asked, wiping ketchup off her chin.

"Welllll...."

NaIma glared at me, her tail starting to twitch. "Oh no you don't! Amy, you're not wriggling out of this one!!!!! Who am I gonna talk to?"

"There's always Veronica."

"Yeah right, she's _wayyyy_ to busy making goo-goo eyes at Richard."

"Kiwi?"

She's gonna be out of town that day. It's her Aunt's birthday."

"Liza?"

I was starting to feel desperate.

"Are you kidding? She's DJ-ing the party! Remember?"

"I thought Rico was!"

"No-oo. If you'd been around for the _last_ one, you'd know that they'd gotten together!"

That threw me for a minute. "Really? _Liza and Rico?"_

Liza Manning was a dark gray hedgehog that hardly ever said anything, _ever._ She normally worked as a valet for checking into the resort. She was cool and serious and nobody crossed her. _Nobody_.

And Rico...well, he was the polar _opposite _of Liza. Hip and wild, he was the word 'Party' in a sepia brown fox form. He served as activities director and popular party DJ.

I'd have to see it to believe it.

"Yep." NaIma said, a smug smile tugging her lips at successfully disarming me. "Besides, I have a perfect reason for you to come."

"What?"

The way her brown eyes lit up made me slightly regret asking.

"You're OUTFIT! You'll LOVE it, it's perfect for you! My cousin sent it up to me from the Mobotropolis Runway and from one look, I just knew should be yours!"

The infectious eagerness, the bright, sparkling eyes, how could I possibly say no?

"All right, all right, you win." I said, mock glaring at her.

She squealed and hugged me, just as the clock tolled.

"Well, I gotta go"! she said, jumping up. "I'm doing acupuncture today."

The image of funny, soft hearted NaIma sticking someone with needles was too much for me. I doubled over, laughing my head off.

She stared at me, confused. "What? The humans are crazy about it."

I paused for a second before laughing even harder, smacking the table.

She shook her head and walked out." Whatever...I'll see you later. Come over after work and I'll show you the outfit!" She called over her shoulder with a cheery wave.

I finally calmed down after a minute or so. Being around NaIma, I felt like my old self again. I could joke around...laugh...

Of course, the moment she left was when I was brought back to reality.

With a sigh, I rose to fulfill the other half of my job; Desk Detail.

******************************************************************

(_Shadows POV will be in bold.)_

**As I stood there in the heart of the mountains, unnatural worry tugged at my mind. I shoved it away and tried to focus, but it wouldn't be ignored.**

******************************************************************

I walked along the hallway leading to the lobby. In a way, I rather liked this part. Sure it was a boring as watching paint dry, but I didn't have to act as much. Just talk, answer phone calls, and wait.

******************************************************************

**My anxiety grew as the minutes passed. Why was it taking so long?! Why was I so...so...freaked out?**

**When they finally answered, the worry that plagued my conscious mind increased exponentially.**

**"Location of energy anomaly detected. One hundred miles north of Leafside, Lake Country-Republic of the G.U.N."**

******************************************************************

I had just barely gotten behind the desk when the door opened. The moment he walked in changed my life forever.

He was a hedgehog, just a few years older than me. He was pure white and had black markings reminiscent of a Kiss convention. The way he walked said he was one who knew what he was doing, yet didn't want to attract attention.

What really got me were his eyes as they met mine. Two different colors...

He made a beeline straight for me, his gray sandals barely making a sound on the tiled floor.

I quickly put on my ready-to-talk-to-people face and asked, "Welcome the Drabloon Lagoon, can I help you?"

He smiled and his perfect teeth glinted.

"Yes," he said eloquently, his voice a masculine purr. "I'd like to book a room for the week."

"Ah," I turned to the resorts computer, typing the keys. "Cash or debt?"

"Cash." He smoothly handed me just the right amount money without being asked, his strange eyes never leaving me.

I blatantly ignored this and how it was so familiar, how it had happened a long time ago, how Id' had that stare from another hedgehog...

"There you are." I said after a moment, handing him his card and room key. "Your room number is 432 and have a nice stay sir."

He took his things and smiled at me once more. "Thank you, and please" the smile grew larger, showing off his teeth once more. "Call me Z."

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUUUUNNNNNN!! Guess who?**

**Ok, here's a couple of things:**

1. **I don't know how a resort/hotel/whatever paying system works so don't ask.**

2. **NaIma(**Na-ee-ma)**the Fox belongs to _eakoandcompany_. I really hope I got the personality right, and I hope you don't mind if I changed her looks or anything. I had to guess.**

3. **Amy and Shadow belong to _Sega_.**

4. **Zeri-I mean-Z belongs to me**

5. **If you want your OCs in here, you better hurry up! Times a tickin'....**

**Elise?**

**Shadow: She couldn't make it, so I came instead.**

**oh...ok!**

**Shadow: Read and Review.**


	11. Chaotic Feelings

(Shadow's POV)

I could not believe the enormity of the dread that sank its icy tendrils through my being. I almost couldn't think, couldn't move. My wrist fell limply to my side, my eyes wide and staring. My breath shuddered. And I...I didn't...understand...

That brief moment of confusion, that single second of a different emotion was enough to snap me out of it.

I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could, thanking chaos-and a certain scientist-for superior night vision that made navigation out of the mountains relatively unscathed possible...

...and mentally cursing the absence of a much needed chaos emerald.

I still couldn't comprehend why I was feeling like this, but I quickly decided that it didn't matter. This wasn't an empty hunch or a hasty assumption. No, this was gut instinct, one of the more unexplainable things in nature-and I intended to follow it to a tee.

_'One hundred miles north of Leafside, Lake Country...'_

The mountains rapidly disappeared as I raced through the countryside.

I had no ties to that place; heck, I hadn't even been there. But, one way or another, I was going to follow whatever that thing was and take it down.

******************************************************************

(Normal POV)

Cold. It was cold. The stone, the floor, the air...

...cold.

A cloud of vapor escaped from the 's mouth as she shivered, her hands, devoid of their normal gloves, rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Raising her head, she looked around her cell. Gray stone and stray snowflakes met her green eyes. There wasn't an opening.

Wait. The wall. A rectangular hole with bars across it spewing snow. Maybe...

She stood and ran to it-or tried to. Her progress was halted due to the heavy chain and iron ball secured to her ankle. Grunting with the effort, she dragged the sphere over to the window. She stood on her tiptoes and peered out.

The ground was level with her face, covered with snow. A blizzard had formed, and the wind howled as it passed by. Wanting nothing more than freedom from her stone prison, the reached for a bar.

As soon as her fingers touched the cold metal, the chain suddenly yanked her leg, sending her crashing to the ground. The iron ball quivered and she raised her head.

Inky black water was seeping out from the ball, slowly at first but then picking up speed. In less than 5 seconds, it was up to her knees. Nervous, the stood, her heart beating faster as the water rose to her waist. Panicking, she looked up towards the opening. It had risen out of her reach, close to the ceiling. By now the water was at her chest, her neck, her chin...

She let out a scream just before it passed over her head.

She couldn't see, couldn't hear. All was black. She vainly struggled to reach the surface, lungs burning, the iron ball too heavy for her to lift.

Two eyes floated through the darkness towards her. Mocking laughter could be heard as bubbles erupted from her mouth. She dimly felt herself sink down into the blackness, down, down, down...

(Amy's POV)

I woke up screaming. Again. Even when I tried to prepare myself, even though I knew what was coming when I laid my head down on my pillow, it always took me by surprise.

It was Wednesday-training day. After the regular cup of coffee, I was out in the backyard. It wasn't so much a yard, but more of a clearing, with small flowers mixed in with the grass and looming pine trees creating a green, shadowy wall from the outside world.

I ignored my goose bumps with ease as I stood in the cool morning air; my eyes closed my body completely still. The seconds passed in silence.

My eyes opened and my arm snapped out, grasping the handle of my hammer. Drawing it back, I flung it across the yard with a small grunt and a slight twist to my wrist.

The hammer spun away from me. It headed for the wall of trees before changing direction. It flew in an arc and came back to me. It was barely caught before I was moving it again. I swung and blocked, fighting invisible enemies, most of them robots. I jumped and slammed my hammer into the ground. The pine trees trembled. Slowly, I spun my weapon around me in a 360 degree figure-eight pattern. I gritted my teeth as the maneuver sped up. The air whistled in my ears as my hammer morphed into a red-yellow blur.

Suddenly, I stopped, panting, drops of sweat falling from my forehead. I rose from my fighting stance and sent my weapon away. Lightly rubbing my left arm, I headed inside to shower. It had taken forever to master the boomerang technique and I'd spent weeks building the muscles in my wrists to deal with the pressure. Still, it was worth the pain and work. It distracted me.

The staff lounge was buzzing when I arrived, a small crowd of my coworkers gathered around a table. Some looked worried, others grim or angry.

"What's going on?" I asked a lime green skunk with caramel hair.

"Oh, hey Amy. There was another attack just north of here. Front page news. Apparently, it was pretty gruesome."

She shuddered, looking queasy. It must've been bad.

"Right, thanks Libby."

She nodded and I headed for the table. Over the past few days, Lake Country had been afflicted with brutal attacks from a serial killer. He didn't leave survivors, and judging by the reports, he was heading south. Many were worried; this kind of thing never happened here.

Still, I had work to do.

Today, there were more pool goers than usual; more kids screaming and running, more parents relaxing and talking, more teens sun soaking and splashing, and more stares from the opposite .

Thanks to the daily workouts I did, I'd lost weight and had a lean, muscular build. I didn't really care, but that coupled with the required red didn't make me easy to ignore.

"Hey."

I turned around to see a tall, undeniably handsome kangaroo grinning at me. His fur was midnight blue and his eyes were orange. His hair, which was pulled back into a small ponytail and the shaggy bangs over his eyes, gave him a roguish look. A shark fang hung around his neck.

"Hello."

"So, you work here, huh?" he asked, sauntering up to me. I'd seen that look in his eyes before.

**'No, I'm just carrying this Life Guard floater for fun, Sherlock.'**

"Yeah, I'm one of the _Life Guards_." I put emphasis on 'Life Guards', meaning I was off limits. Something told me that he didn't get the subtle message.

"Cool, cool, hey, I'm Whiplash by the way." He said, extending his hand.

"Amy." I shook his hand and turned back to pool, hoping he would go away.

"Lots of people today, huh?"

I tried not to clench my teeth.

"Yeah, most of them must be going to the Craft Festival down in Avalon."

"Oh yeah, that's right, the festival! I almost forgot! I was having too much fun here. Are you gonna go to that? It sounds like a blast."

It was very tempting to hammer this score-seeking moron into a pulp, but it wasn't his fault that I had limited patience today. I was really glad that I'd decided to go to the party. "Sorry Whiplash, I'm doing something else. However-"

I turned him around and pointed out two rabbits heading towards the slide. Both were silver and almost identical, but one was wearing a violet swimsuit while the other was sporting a very small black that made a certain bat I knew overdressed by comparison.

"-I'd try my luck with those two."

"Score!" Whiplash muttered and, without a backward glance, he was off. The idiot had no idea what he was getting into.

******************************************************************

(Normal POV)

The twins were at the top of the slide by the time Whiplash caught up to them. He quickly checked his appearance before sidling up to the attractive females.

"Hey." He said, leaning against the slide, "I'm Whiplash. Are you two fine ladies heading to Avalon for the Craft Festival?"

The rabbit with the purple bikini nodded. "Yeah, and were so excited! I'm Pearl and this is my sister Diamond!"

Diamond gave Whiplash an once-over before her lips curled into a dangerous smile. "And I'm guessing you're going to be there too handsome? I'd be severely disappointed if you-WHATS THAT?!"

"What?" Whiplash yelped, spinning around.

Diamond pushed Whiplash hard in the back and he fell down the slide headfirst. When the kangaroo surfaced, he was scolded by a very irate gerbil Life Guard, who said that if he pulled that stunt again, hed get banned faster that you could say 'Say What?!'.

Whiplash looked up at the twins. Pearl had her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide. On the other hand, Diamond was laughing, staring back down to see his reaction.

Whiplash suddenly gave an impish grin. "Well , ya got spunk, I'll give ya that much!"

Diamond grinned back. "Hmm, I think this one's a keeper." She said as she jumped down the slide.

Pearl heaved a sigh. "Remind me again how were related?"

Amy saw the whole episode from the edge of the pool. She chuckled softly before walking around the pool. Maybe Watermark was right. She really was evil.

In the good way.

* * *

**What the heck?! An entire chapter and I barely got to the point?!?**

**(sigh)**

**anywho, I do not own Amy and Shadow. The almighty-genius-minded Sega does.**

**I own Libby the Skunk, Watermark the Gerbil, and Whiplash the Kangaroo.**

**Madelyn the Bunnie owns Pearl and Diamond.**

**Ok, mini message to Madelyn-I hope you're not angry with me. you didn't leave physical looks(like fur color) so I had to geuss. Sorry!**

**Right, I'll shut up now. Read and Review!**


	12. It Will End Tonight

(Normal POV)

Ah, it felt so goof to be free once more, to unleash and fear. It was so satisfying to see the idiotic mortals cower away from his presence, even in his lesser form. It made everything so much more entertaining.

It had been almost too easy to find her; he only needed to travel once. True, the small piece of the planet on which she dwelled was very different from his usual hunting territory. However, adapting to circumstances and being successful in all endeavors was an art-he was the master.

He knew where she was before he even entered the building called 'Drabloon Lagoon Resort and Spa.' (Such a stupid name. What in 's name was a Drabloon?) He could sense her soul's potent power, pulsing, calling him, _urging_ him to take what was his.

But he couldn't, he couldn't just _take_ it! That was far too easy and it cut the experience too short! No, he would wait for the right time. He would watch her, talk to her, and let her have her last moments.

He was grateful for this decision to moment she graced his all-seeing eyes.

By far, she was one of the fairest of his prey-her strong slender build, her deepened emerald eyes, the subtle grace in her movements...

It was a pity. She could've been the queen of his race, ruling the face of this earth, faithfully by his side. But, it would never be.

If he wanted to rise to his former glory and beyond, she could not exist. Ah well, that was how the world worked.

His world.

******************************************************************

(Amy's POV)

Lately, I'd been more stressed than usual. On top of the daily and nightly pressure, the party was tonight, I had no idea how I'd cope, NaIma was constantly checking to make sure I'd come, the serial killer was possibly less than 3 miles away from here, and to cap it off, Z wouldn't get out of my head.

It took everything I had just to get through the day.

It wasn't like I was obsessed with Z, I had had enough of that to last a life time, no, there was something about him that always caught my attention-the words he spoke that seemed to belong in a different timeline, the things he did, the way he looked at me...

But, the most noticeable thing was how others acted around him. People avoided him like the plague. You could always find Z in a crowd-there was an empty ring around him. They almost seemed...afraid of him. And not only that, Z appeared to enjoy it. It was unnerving.

I jumped when my cell phone started ringing, halting my train of thought. I reached over and picked it up off my bedside table, flipping it open.

"Hello?'

_Hey Amy, it.s NaIma. Are you ready?_

"Yeah...just about...sorta."

_You're not having second thoughts are you?_

"For the twentieth time, no I'm not." I chuckled.

_Oh, ok! I have May over at my place and were gonna carpool. Are you in?_

"No, I'm Amy"...

Kidding! Yeah, I'll be right over.

_Oh, I get it! Good one! See ya in a minute!_

"Bye."

I hung up and sat back on my bed. I needed a moment. This was going to be my first party in...well a _long_ time. I wasn't sure if this was good idea. I wasn't sure what would happen. I wasn't-

I abruptly stood up. Nobody was sure about the details of the future. I was being stupid.

I looked myself over before leaving the house. NaIma was right, it was pretty nice. I was wearing a red, long-sleeved shirt with a white stripe down the middle. Two more white stripes covered the sleeves, and the collar, cuffs, and hem were black. My pants were a pearly white that faded into denim blue from the thighs down. My accessories were blue stud earrings and my traditional headband. All in all, I didn't look too bad.

I locked the front door and walked through the night. I'd discovered a boardwalk that connected the town and every house together. It was a lot faster than going through the roads that twisted around the forests. I didn't know if anybody else knew about it, but I kept it to myself. (NaIma always wondered how I got around so fast. It was very funny to watch her try to figure it out.)

3 minutes later, I was knocking on NaIma's front door. Through the walls I could hear the pounding of a stereo. There was a pause, then something scrambled down the stairs and the door opened.

"Hi Amy."

"Hello May."

May was a very pretty hedgehog with light red eyes. She worked as a yoga instructor at the resort. She was another good friend who was chucked full of advice and loved to listen, although sometimes you couldn't tell as she always drawing. And, sure enough, her sketch book was under her arm as she gave me a dreamy smile.

"You look lovely Amy, the outfit really suits you." She said as I walked in.

"Thanks May, and you look awesome yourself!"

May was dressed in a tan, dress-like shirt with a dark brown fringe and accented with a green, v-like pattern around her waist. She also wore matching tan bell-bottoms that had that had the same fringe. A green headband circled her head and hoop earrings hung from her ears.

She rubbed the back of her head shyly. "Thank you. C'mon, NaIma's upstairs. She's still getting ready."

Together, we climbed up the stairs, the stereo's song becoming clearer.

_The last time I freaked out  
I just kept looking down.  
I stu-stu-stuttered when,  
you asked me what I'm thinkin' about..._

As we opened NaIma's bedroom door, a chocolate brown blur whizzed past us muttering "Belt...belt...where is the FREAKIN BELT?!?!"

NaIma's room was chaotic. Clothes had been ripped out from either the closet or the dresser, tried on in multiple combinations, and discarded throughout the room in frustration. It was a miracle if you could get from one side of the room to the next without stepping on something.

**'She gets me an outfit four days early, but she waits till the day of to think of one for herself?'**

With a resigned sigh, May gave me her sketch book and walked into the middle of NaIma's tornado-stricken room. She held out a hand and stopped NaIma mid-stride.

"NaIma," she said, calmly, "Relax. Breathe."

"But-"

_"Breathe._ In...and out...in...and out..."

While May was calming NaIma down, I scanned around the room and spotted something red sticking out from behind NaIma's pillow. I crossed the room and pulled out a sequined belt with a heart-shaped buckle.

"Is this what you were looking for?"

NaIma took one look at the belt and almost collapsed with relief.

"Oh thank you! You have no idea how hard I've been looking for that"!

May glanced around at the wreckage of fabric and shoes. "Oddly enough, I think we do."

"Har, har. Ok, Im ready!"

NaIma had on a magenta tank top, an orange mini skirt, and gold boots. She clipped on the belt and we headed down to her car.

I was silent on the way there, trying to keep my anxiety at bay. May and NaIma were chatting about their respective jobs. _Why was acupuncture so popular?_ By the time we reached the resort, the party was really pumping. The windows in the Activity Hall were randomly changing colors and we could distinctly hear a DJ egging on the crowd.

"Ooh, I'm soooo excited!!" NaIma squealed, popping out of the car the moment it stopped. May was a little more composed; she watched NaIma, shaking her head in a bemused sort of way.

"NaIma, calm down." I said, stepping out of the car with my game face on. "You've been to every one of these parties."

"So? That doesn't make them any less fun."

The music got louder as we reached the Activity Hall. The double doors were thrown wide and a black, white and red panda stood beside them, holding a clipboard.

"Names?" he asked when we were close enough.

"Amy Rose, NaIma the Fox, and May the Hedgehog." I rattled off.

"Oookay, have fun."

Just as we stepped inside, I had the strange urge to look behind me. I turned and locked eyes with Z. He stood in the hallway, alone as usual. His mismatched eyes were glinting with an odd light as he gazed at me. His lips curved into a small smirk and he raised an eyebrow. I blinked. His smirk grew.

I was about to say something to him when NaIma grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. I saw her expression-it looked troubled. I quickly glanced back at Z.

He was gone.

The crowd of dancers and the thudding of the music diverted my attention. It was amazing just how many people worked at Drabloon. You never really noticed when you were working.

I saw many familiar faces as we navigated through the crowd. Veronica and Richard were dancing up a storm. They were fennec foxes, so their extra bushy tails awarded them plenty of room. Rico was talking to some buddies-most of which were laughing their heads off. I saw Rico again near the buffet table, and again teaching some of his dance moves out on the dance floor. And naturally, Rico was also up on the stage with Liza, doing his DJ duties.

I wasn't surprised. It was normal to see four Ricos at once. He had the ability to split himself into separate entities and be completely aware of every one. That was one reason he was so popular.

NaIma and I grabbed some drinks-May had disappeared onto the dance floor with an orange cat-and we retreated to a wall. NaIma still looked bothered. She was frowning into her cup of Mountain Dew as if it were telling her something.

"It's not natural." She muttered, "It's not..._right_."

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

I was about to ask, but then Watermark appeared. He looked nervous, an unnatural emotion for him. "Hey Amy, hi...NaIma." He said, pausing a little on NaIma's name.

Oh...I get it. Watermark had a thing for NaIma. Well, I couldn't say I was surprised.

"Hi Watermark!" NaIma chirped, perking up.

"Hello." I said. NaIma had chosen this moment to take a drink, so I subtly gestured toward her. Watermark grinned sheepishly. He knew I knew.

"Sooo...NaIma," he began, fidgeting with his tail. "Would you, uh..if you want to..."

"Yes?" NaIma leaned forward. Watermark swallowed, losing his nerve as the seconds passed. I rolled my eyes and nudged him in the ribs. Hard.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he blurted out, wincing.

"Oh...y-yeah, I'd love to!" NaIma blushed lightly.

Watermark grinned and offered his arm. NaIma giggled and took it. They headed off to the dance floor as a slow song filtered through the speakers.

_When darkness turns to light  
it ends tonight  
it ends tonight  
Just a little insight  
To make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight_

I thought I saw the distinctive head of a maroon snake bobbing through the crowd, so I quickly made my way to the back doors that led into the gardens.

**'Well, this isn't so bad.'** I thought. **'I'd lasted the first 10 minutes.'**

However, ten minutes seemed to be enough for me. I started walking through the garden without really knowing where I was going. The night air was cool against my face and the perfume of the flowers around me put me in a calm mood. Why couldn't all nights be like this?

I suddenly became aware of my surroundings. Somehow, I'd ended up near the outskirts of town. Huh? I was standing there, trying to figure out how I got here when I heard yelling, a high pitched scream

...and a deep rumbling growl.

I started running, my hammer held high. Rounding a corner, I saw something massive advancing on a sobbing girl pressed against the alley wall. The 's boyfriend was stirring on the ground, his face and arms y.

I didn't think I just threw my hammer hard and fast. It collided with the thing's shoulder, sending it flying to the end of the alley.

"Go!" I shouted to the , re-wielding my hammer and facing the menace. The ran to her boyfriend and pulled him up. The pair staggered away from the alleyway. The figure rose to its considerable height, and by this time, my eyes were used to the dark, so I got a good look at my opponent.

It was a wolverine. His white fur was accented dark red thorns and long shaggy brown hair. He wore no gloves or shoes; his fingers and toes tipped with sharp claws. Yellow-green eyes with slits for pupils gleamed with rage at me.

I tensed. There was no doubt that this mobian was the serial killer. There was a ring of dried around his mouth. My gut twisted with disgust at the sight. We stared at each other for several seconds before he sprang at me. I whipped my arm back and let fly, initiating the boomerang technique.

Nothing could react that fast. The wolverine deftly caught the hammer by the handle with his mouth, landing on all fours. I saw larger-than-normal canines sinking into the wood. Then, with a jerk, he snapped the handle in half.

Crap.

The pieces had barely hit the ground before he was coming at me again. His hand smacked into the side of my head, sending me to the ground. He was on top of me before I could even gasp in pain. He bared his fangs at me in a feral grin and reared back, preparing to rip out my throat. His teeth plunged down.

And he would've killed me to, if it hadn't had been for the four claws suddenly impaling his neck.

He opened his mouth in a silent scream, his eyes glazed, frozen in shock. dripped from his maw and ruined neck, staining my shirt. The claws were pulled from him, causing him to jerk. The wolverines arms trembled, and then buckled. I shoved the carcass off me, feeling relieved and sick at the same time. I looked up at my potential savior-a white and black hedgehog.

"Oh Z, thank you!" the near brush with made me a little breathless. "I...wasn't...

The rest of my sentence died as I noticed some very important details about my situation.

Z's hand...wasn't a hand anymore. It was larger and twisted into curving talons stained scarlet from piercing the wolverine's flesh.

At the sound of my voice, he turned.

One look. It took one look for me to learn the truth of the saying 'Out of the frying pan and into the fire. His odd eyes were lidded as they bored into mine. Pure flooded my veins with ice; my heart hammered against my chest.

A smile like no other, a smile of absolute evil twisted Z's face. He raised the paw still dripping with blood.

A force grabbed me with a strength I had no hope of breaking and threw me against the wall. My breath hitched. I couldn't even choke out a scream-my throat had closed.

Z slowly walked towards me, his eyes gleaming with triumph. I started shaking, my teeth chattering. He stopped when his face was just inches away from mine. He opened his mouth...

My breathing stopped and I froze. A cold, numb feeling was spreading from the outer most reaches of my body. I couldn't feel my ears, my legs, my arms. Z inhaled and I felt something rise within. _No..._

My brain was swimming in white fog, my vision was failing. I could hardly feel myself anymore. I was dimly aware of my mouth opening as the numbness claimed my chest and lower neck.

There was a flash of yellow lights and the sound of thunder, but I...couldn't...

All faded into black.

******************************************************************  
**Authors note: WHOOOO-HOOOO!!! Half-way point! Come on, party at my place, cheese and crumpets for all!**

**Elise the Cat:** Dance Party!!! -does the Cotton-eyed-Joe-

**I'm not saying that there'll be only 24 chapters in this story-I highly doubt that-I just mean that we're halfway through the plot. Still, WHEEEEEEEE!**

**Ok...DISCLAIMERS!!!**

**Amy belongs to Sega.**

**Watermark the Gerbil, Z, Rico, Liza Manning, Jeb the Panda, Veronica Fenn, Richard the Fennec Fox, and Thorn the Wolverine belong to me. (Hooly Crap! I have a lot of OCs in there!!!)**

**NaIma the Fox belongs to eakoandcompany**

**And**

**May the Hedgehog belongs to Obelisc.**

**Thanks Guys! Hopefully they're in character and you like the outfits I picked! X3**

Song lyrics by Miley Cyrus and All American Rejects.

**Elise the Cat: **Please forgive Dg for the evil cliffhanger. The chapter was already 17 freakin' pages long and she wanted to end it in the traditional way.

**Shadow: **What the hell?! I'm not in here!!!

**Oh just chill, you get the next one all to yourself.**

**Elise the Cat: **YAY!!!

**Shadow:...uh, ok.**

-_All-_

**READ AND REVIEW**

**(please?)**


	13. A Burning Fire

(Shadow's POV)

Ever since that fateful day in Station Square, I've thought of her. Not in the obsessive-drooling-lovesick-have-to-see-her-again kind of way. No. It's more like an avid reader ripped away from their mystery novel before it reached its climax. A mystery they never saw the end to. A puzzle never solved.

A puzzle that had weighed on my mind many a time.

I didn't think of her during the siege of T'asho's fortress, however. I didn't think of her when he was captured. I didn't think of her while tracking Eggman. I didn't think of her as I chased the _thing_ halfway around the world.

I didn't spare her a thought when I rounded a corner and saw it. She didn't rise from my self-conscience as I bellowed _Chaos Spear_ and my attack sent it stumbling away.

But...she did the moment I saw her. She did as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head and she fell. She was in the forefront of my mind when the sound of her hitting the ground reached my ears. She was in my thoughts even as the unknown creature hissed and rose.

Amy.

As like the anxiety in the past, I didn't know where it came from. But it was there, pulsing from my heart to the rest of my body-hot like melted iron...

Rage. Indescribable, unbelievable anger.

Rage.

The thing was staring at me, incensed by me interruption. Through the red haze of my fury, I dimly noticed it's features. It had once resembled a male hedgehog, but it was morphing into something more sinister, more ly.

Bones were ing as they lengthened, spines out of the skull and hardening into sharp points. A spiked tail fanned behind it. The whites of it's eyes darkening and changing-left orange, right lavender.

But it didn't matter to me what this monster looked like before I smashed its face in. I glared at it with as much ferocity as I could, my vision crimson red.

It looked back at me with contempt, not phased at all by my gaze. It looked back at the crumpled form of Amy and it's expression turned hungry, predatory.

That did it. Before it could even ponder a reaction, I attacked, my into its cheek with enough force to tip a cement truck. It gave a snarling shriek as it sailed through the air, smashing through the brick wall at the far end of the alley way. There was another resounding crash as it struck and flew through another barrier, possibly cement.

I was more than ready to follow after it, to Chaos Blast in into non-existence, or better yet, rip it limb from mutated limb. I'd start with the legs and work my way upwards, relishing in it's screams―

My practical side, the small part of me that still had sense, shied away from these savage thoughts. I've never been like this, craving and gore. It wasn't me. I didn't want this. The wrathful, burning side of me screamed back. I would gladly rip out that thing's testicles for her, it _hurt_ her!!

Amy.

Her name, the mere thought of her name was like a tsunami. It engulfed the raging inferno within me, smothering it into submission.

The red faded from before my eyes. The heat dissipated, replaced by something hard and cold...I turned.

She hadn't moved, lying there on the filthy ground. Barely a twitch, barely a breath stirring her chest. I fell to my knees beside her and turned her over onto her back.

She had changed so much. She'd grown. Her quills had lengthened, possibly reaching the small of her back. Her shape had changed from the insignificance of adolescence to the feminine curves of a young . The dress she used to wear was gone; in its place were jeans and a red and white blouse. It was spattered with . Hers?!

I scanned around. I saw the body of a wolverine, the four puncture wounds in his neck, the broken pieces of a hammer...

My mind put two and two together, but I didn't have time to speculate. Amy's fur was cold beneath my touch, her breathing shallow. She was so frightfully still-

What was left of the brick wall was blasted apart, and, fire burning behind it, the thing advanced. The creature was furious. It was glowing orange and dripping globs of power that burst into sparks upon contact with the ground.

**"HOW DARE YOU!!!"** It roared, the fire and glowing aura casting it in an intimidating light. "How dare you defy me!? If you value your worthless, insignificant life, stand aside mortal."

It's voice was definitely male, and throughout his tirade, I felt a light trembling on the ground. The irrational fear was stealing over me once more, but I beat it back. Just who did this clown think he was?!

"Mortal? Hardly, I'm older than you would deem possible. And I will not stand aside! I swear upon my dying breath that you will not touch her ever again!!"

"Ha! Compared to me, you're barely a day old. And do you actually think you have a chance against me?"

**'Now where have I heard that before?'** I thought sarcastically, before back, "I punched you didn't I? I've already started."

He bristled, glaring daggers at me. Had I touched a nerve? Typical.

"Well, never mind your impudence, it doesn't matter. I shall kill you and take what is mine. Stand aside!"

"No." I rose into a fighting stance.

"Huh, you dig your own grave hedgehog."

His tail slashed in a whip-like motion and a salvo of black spines zipped toward me.

If I hadn't gotten so prestigious in dodging small objects, they would've found their mark. The spines sank into a building across street like acid, burning holes through the glass. I'd back-flipped over them and shouted, "Chaos...Spear!"

The creature raised his paw as if to deflect the lances of chaos speeding toward him, his features smug. They didn't stop or disappear and in the split second before the spears struck, his expression changed to shock and confusion.

As the chaos spears exploded on and around him, I landed, scooped Amy up into my arms and _ran_. Ran down streets and sidewalks, ran past police cars and startled pedestrians on nighttime strolls.

I didn't have a clue where I was going. This town was foreign to me, but I couldn't afford to stop and ask for directions.

"Amy!" I said urgently, avoiding several cars and a fire truck, its sirens blaring. "Amy, come on Amy, wake up! Wake up!"

For one millisecond, I thought I saw her eyes flutter, but then something shot into the sky and burst into color.

Lavender spotlights, at least fifty, were roving the town, searching...searching for us. I heard screams and yells from the town's inhabitants. It was becoming more and more difficult to skate through the streets as panicked civilians stampeded down the asphalt.

"Aliens! They've come back for me!"

"Rachel, hold onto my hand!!"

"What the hell is that thing?!"

"Who cares Romone? RUN!!!"

"AAAAAAAAGH!!!!!!!!!"

Fear was clogging the air like smoke, just as people were clogging the road. I had no choice but to take to the rooftops, heading towards the town's edge. I felt horribly exposed, leaping from rooftop to rooftop. There was nowhere to hide.

_"Where are you hedgehog?!"_ I heard and felt his voice, laced with menace. "_You can't escape my sight, no matter how clever you think your magic is!!"_

**'Magic? Was he serious?'** I quickly answered myself as I skated around a search light. '**Yes, yes he was.'**

The hysteria in the mob below heightened at the sound of his voice. The multitude of screaming forms were trampling others, knocking down signs, smashing windows. It was as if armaggedon had come.

I almost didn't see it cross my path. I threw myself to the right, actually stretching the tendons in my neck in a vain effort to evade the light, but...

Terror; fear as I have never felt before, slammed into me as the lavender light illuminated us. He had us in his sights. My heart almost stopped beating.

_"Heh-heh-heh. An almost creditable attempt, my dark friend. But the game ends here. Give her to me!"_

The feel of her body pressed against mine was the only thing that kept me from losing my head completely. I skated faster, jerking from left to right in sudden sharp movements. To my despair, the light remained, following me easily. _No..._

Amy stirred in my arms.

My head snapped down to her and I found myself shouting, "Think of home, Rose! _Think of home_!" And, with all the power I could muster inside me, I screamed out the words essential to salvation.

"Chaos...CONTROL!!"

* * *

**Authors Note: How epic was that!! (not much.)**

**Yay! Shadow and Amy are finally in the same place!! Huzzah-ith!!**

**Shadow: Am I really that dramatic?!**

**Elise the Cat: Yeps! That's one of the things that make you so irresistible!**

**Shadow: -backing away slowly- uh...thanks?**

**Settle down you two. Yes-ums, I had entirely **too** much fun writing this one. Two guys duking it out over a . Classic. And, when you make them both immortal, and powerful enough to take over the world, you get-**

**Elise the Cat: -world class entertainment!!**

**Hopefully world class. -grins nervously at the reader-  
Well, leave me your thoughts, as long as they dont demoralize me. ^^' that wouldn't be good. **

**Zerithan and what's left of Thorn the Wolverine belong to me.  
Amy and Shadow belong to Sega.**

**Elise the Cat: Read and Review!!! or I'll burn your computer. -glares evilly-**


	14. New Enemy

(Amy's POV)

The darkness seemed eternal, everlasting. I could almost feel it brushing past me, as if I was free-falling through the earth, a shaft, never touched by the sun.

My mind was utterly, completely, _wonderfully_ blank. No memories, no regrets, no pain, ahh it was bliss. I started to smile but...where was my face? I couldn't feel it! Or my arms, or my legs, my entire _body_!

The euphoria of free-fall was gone; the feel of air passing absent. What was happening?! I didn't like this. I...I didn't _like_ this! I started to panic.

_Let me out!_ I wanted to scream, to finally scream until someone found me. I wanted to feel my heart beating, just to know if I was alive.

Oh god, was I ?! No! No, I couldn't be, I _can't _be! My life couldn't end here! Not like this...

I could feel things now, subtle at first, but rapidly becoming more defined. Something was gripping no, _holding_ me against it while it ran, the points of contact colder than glacial ice. How I could tell it was running, I would never know. Just like feeling, sound slowly seeped into my consciousness. It was murky and inarticulate, as if I were under water. After a minute-or was it an hour?-I could make out the words of someone...familiar shouting, _Wake up, wake up_! I was, wasn't I? I struggled to move, to shift _something_. I struggled to yell.

Suddenly, things changed.

Screams, or something of the sort, echoing in the background, an increase in speed, a sudden sense of urgency. I didn't understand. What was happening? Why was I so blind and numb to everything around me?!

And then...

I felt him, his presence, his horrible, choking presence. He was close, he was coming after me! No, no, NO!! I willed myself to move, to squirm away and hide in the darkness.

_Think of home Rose! Think of home!_

I wanted nothing more than to be in my bed, to wake up from this nightmare. I wanted to be wrapped up in my blankets, to be safe, to block out this, this awful experience, to realize this was all a dream and never sleep again!!

_Chaos...CONTROL!_

...what? That phrase, that...that _voice..._

My surroundings changed again and it...it felt so different. The darkness was fading, becoming not so quite absolute. I could feel myself again, every inch of my body. I could feel my heart. Something warm was pressed against me, carrying me away, pulsing gently with each intake of breath

"Amy?"

Shock rocked through me. It couldn't be. It absolutely _couldn't_ be him! My eyes flew open.

Shadow the Hedgehog was staring down at me, alarm dancing in his ruby eyes. A shaky rasping sound was coming from somewhere close by.

"Amy!" His startled voice rose as the odd noise continued at a rapid pace. I wanted to ask, '_What?_ 'but I...I couldn't breathe! My lungs weren't working right! As soon as I took a breath, it went out again! By now it was pretty obvious where the sound was coming from...

...me.

Shadow lowered me to the floor and knelt next to me, taking my face in between his gloved hands in a gentle, but firm grip as I started shivering.

"Come on Amy, breathe! Its gone. _He's_ gone. It's alright. Just breathe...breathe."

The last part was whispered as we sat there on my bedroom floor, my shaking slowly going away. I was on the verge of crying, but I savagely fought the tears back, shutting my eyes tightly and clenching my teeth. The effort caused me to tremble once more, but Shadow's hands refused to let my head move an inch.

"Easy." He murmured, "Easy..."

The scratchy noise that had ripped from my chest had faded, but my breath still hitched in odd places. I didn't know how long we sat there, but eventually, my breath evened out, the trembling stopped, my tears gone. And in that quiet moment, I noticed just how tired I really was, that my fur was drenched in cold sweat, and that-

-that Shadow was here. With me. _Here_. And the way he was holding me felt...

Oh no. Did fate me? What did I do to incur it's ic wrath? Hadn't I been through enough already? I forced myself to keep calm. One wrong move, and everything I'd built over the past few years would fall apart.

******************************************************************

(Shadow's POV)

As soon as she'd calmed down, I withdrew my hands. I'd seen full grown men go into shock, but that...that was different. Perhaps it was the source, the specific person that had almost fallen to pieces. I didn't know why but it seemed unnerving, almost wrong...

I mentally shook myself; now wasn't the time for my mind to wander. I refocused on Amy.

She seemed...defensive. She wasn't looking at me-her eyes were focused on a random spot on the wall closest to us. Was it me being a witness to her in that vulnerable state that made her insecure? Or was the reason behind the fact that the last hedgehog...like...being she'd met had tried to kill her?

"Are you alright?" I asked, keeping my tone low and calm. She closed her eyes for a moment before answering, meeting my gaze with her own.

"Y-yeah...yeah, I'm fine."

**'My god...her eyes...'**

Her eyes were nothing like I remembered; sparkling with energy, eager and happy. No, her jade eyes were carefully blank, masking her emotions. It would've been enough to fool anyone...

...except those who've had feelings to hide before.

In the split second before she looked away, I caught a glimpse of fear, regret, and pain in those eyes, and it had the strangest affect of me. It struck something deep down inside of me and I wanted to...to do something to wipe her emerald eyes clear of that depression.

And at the same time, I was very confused. How did Amy get like this? And why..._why_ did I feel so strongly about it?

Amy stood, lightly rubbing her left arm, oblivious to my revelations. "Thank you Shadow for...for saving me. I really appreciate it."

She sounded exhausted. '**Well of course, considering what she has just been through.'** I nodded in reply. This situation felt exceedingly awkward and I had no idea what to say. Silence was the best option.

Amy brushed her bangs from her eyes. "So, why are you here Shad-"

Right at that moment, there were several distant explosions, the floor trembled, and an orange light glowed from the window. I was on my feet in an instant, darting to the window.

"That." I said simply.

From what I guessed was Amy's house, we had an excellent view of the town of Leafside. At least, we would have it not have been for the total devastation.

Plumes of smoke were rising, lit from below by blazing fires. Random buildings and objects were exploding as fiery orange meteors flew down in a ly shower. Distant howls and screams echoed up from the town, nightmarishly similar to that day when Black Doom arrived on Earth.

And in the midst of all the chaos and destruction was_ him_. His spot lights were gone. Instead, his paws glowed orange and spewed the e fireballs that caused so much damage.

"No..." Amy joined me at the window, a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide and horrified. "What...what is he _doing_?"

"Looking for you."

Amy turned to look at me, but I was glaring at the distant figure of the evil thing reeking havoc. Despite his obvious power, he didn't seem nearly as intimidating as he had ten minutes ago. From this standpoint, he was just another egocentric pushover that had to be put down. But...I'd never had an enemy affect me like he did. That senseless _fear..._

"He hasn't taken too kindly to my intervention I imagine." I continued grimly, turning from the window and walking out of the room. "Come on. We need to get you out of here."

******************************************************************

(Normal POV)

He was beyond angry. He was _infuriated_! Right at the moment of victory, just before the key to his infinite glory was in his grasp, he'd been caught off-guard and thwarted by a mere HEDGEHOG!! The loss was just as humiliating as the time he was sealed in that accursed rock! Made even more so when he slipped away, right when he had them!! And, on top of that, he couldn't sense her soul anymore! Was that hedgehog cloaking her with a spell? Impossible! Nothing could divert a Reaper's power, not even the most accomplished of sorcerers!

The thriving below helped to soothe some of his bad temper, allowing him to mull over the past events. That hedgehog's power...it was completely unique to him. He couldn't even touch the lances of the hedgehog's magic flying at him with his influence during their first confrontation-which confounded and irritated him to no end! Spears, arrows, swords, magic, all bent to his will with satisfaction, but this...

...And the way they just disappeared...

His rage resurfaced, boiling within his mind. He re-attacked the mortals below him, streaming down his power and tion and throwing out his voice, loud and terrible for all within fifty miles to hear.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, HEDGEHOG! I AM THE MIGHTY ZERITHAN, LORD OF THE REAPERS, DARK STAR OF THE EASTERN PLAINS! NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, OR THE SPEED OF YOUR FLIGHT, I WILL FIND YOU! THE WILL BE MINE, AND WHEN I'VE RISEN TO UNLIMITED POWER, I'LL SCATTER YOUR ENTRAILS ACROSS THIS LAND AND MOUNT YOUR CARCUS AS A TROPHY FOR ALL THE WORLD TO **SEE**!!"

* * *

**Authors Note: Well, this ended about 2 1/2 pages short in my notebook, but it just seemed to end after Zerithan's little hissy fit. (hmm, this is the second time I've updated on a Sunday...)**

**Shadow: I take it back, I am nothing compared to this guy. Drama King much?**

**Elise the Cat: (snort) -starts laughing-**

**Shush. Anywho, read and review, and please do this one justice 'cause this was difficult to write and it's probably my least favorite chapter next to chap. 8.**

**Elise the Cat: well, you can't win them all.**

**Oh, BTW, if anymore words got deleted, sorry, but it's not my fault. This site is whacked-out.**

**Elise the Cat: Read & Review! My warning still stands. -glares- ...burn...**


	15. Confusion and Combat

**Thank You all for your reviews! They mean so much, so don't forget to review this one! X3**

Amy and Shadow belong to SEGA.

Zerithan belongs to me.

Have fun!

(Amy's POV)

We'd been running all night, hardly ever stopping. Shadow was in front of me, blazing a trail through the forest. He went slow so I could keep up, but it was still a hectic pace. I didn't argue when he insisted on leaving, but I looked around my house one last time before following Shadow out the back door. I'd really liked my home, and I'd miss Leafside, but there wasn't anything else we could do.

I jumped over a log and ran through a thicket, keeping Shadows quills in my sights. Shadow had chosen to go through the wild because, "In my experience, the more cover, the better." The way his eyes had unfocused when he'd said that made me wonder what he was thinking about, but I didn't ask. In fact, ever since we'd started out, I'd barely said anything.

It was safer that way.

I slowed down, clutching a stitch in my side. I was surprised I'd made it this far. Running all night and into the morning was something I'd never done before. It wasn't a flat-out run per say, more like a loping dash through and around nature's obstacles, and in a way, it felt good. But I think I'd reached my limit.

"Shadow." I gasped, stopping, my chest heaving. Either he actually heard me, or just noticed that I wasn't following him anymore, Shadow doubled back. He walked toward me as I slumped to the forest floor, panting. He didn't even look tired. '**Well duh, Ultimate Lifeform here.'**

"We'll take a short break before continuing on. I want to put as much distance between us and Zerithan as we can." He said.

Zerithan-even the name made me shiver. We'd heard him bellowing out his threat against Shadow the night before; us and the rest of the country. Shadow had stopped and looked into the sky where Zerithan was. He didn't say anything, but his posture and expression said, _Bring it on._

"Why?" I asked, a little breathless. "So Z wont rip you apart?"

"Mostly to keep you safe, but that's definitely something to think about."

I tried not to smile as Shadow pulled a small water bottle from his cargo belt and handed it to me. Shadow treated that belt with more dedication and care than I would've thought possible-he never took it off. Around 3 AM or so my curiosity had gotten the better of me and I'd asked him about it. He was quiet for a while before answering, "I got it from a friend during the war. We'd saved each others lives that day. I've had it ever since."

I started drinking, trying to ignore the fact that Shadow was watching me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked when I was finished.

"Fine."

His eyes narrowed and I had a feeling that he didn't believe me. I stood and brushed myself off to avoid looking at him. It felt like he could see right through me whenever our eyes met.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Near seven."

Nine hours. Nine hours of non-stop running and I didn't even feel-

I suddenly had to grip a moss covered tree to keep from falling over. Everything came crashing into me with the weight of a 747. I closed my eyes and fought to keep my legs from buckling. '**Whoa...'**

"Amy?" I felt him standing next to me, placing a hand on my back.

"Sorry," I muttered. "I'm just...t-tired" It was an effort to talk straight.

"You'd better rest before you pass out."

"N-no I...just need...need a minute." I stupidly tried to take a step, to prove I was stronger than this.

It was lucky he was standing right there; otherwise I would've done a face plant into the ground. I felt his arms close around me, stopping my descent, holding me up against his chest.

"I'd say you need several hours." His voice was quiet in my ear as he laid me against the tree. "Sleep here while I scout around."

The idea was viciously tempting, but I knew what would happen if I did. I started to open my eyes, but two fingers gently pushed them shut again.

"Sleep."

"But-"

"Amy."

"..."

"Good. I'll be back in a short while. Stay here and rest."

I could barely mumble a reply.

******************************************************************

(Shadow's POV)

Once I was sure she wasn't going anywhere, I turned and leapt into the trees. I was very surprised Amy had made it thus far. I'd expected her to keel over hours ago. She'd gotten tougher.

I set up a small perimeter around Amy's tree, patrolling. I didn't want to leave anything to chance when there was a vengeful Reaper bent on us.-whatever a Reaper was. I ran in a large circle with a diameter of at least thirty-feet. I wanted to keep close but not close enough to disturb Amy. She deserved a break.

After five minutes, I went back to check up on her. She hadn't moved, her chest rising and falling slowly in slumber. I stood and watched her for a moment, my mind wandering.

Just why was she living in Leafside? Shouldn't she be at Station Square with the rest of her friends? And...what was with her reaction towards me? The way she acted...it was as if she expected me to lash out at her at any moment. _Why_?

As quietly as I could, I climbed up the tree Amy was resting against, looking over the forest in the morning light. I found a secure seat and rested my arms on my knees. The cool open air made it easier to think. I closed my eyes and reflected on everything that had happened in the past twelve hours.

Besides Amys drastic out-of-character behavior, something else was bothering me. My wayward emotions.

The blinding, incomprehensible rage I'd felt when I'd seen her, still as on the ground...

Why? Why did I overreact? She wasn't the center of my world, she wasn't particularly close to me...and yet...

I shook my head, shutting my eyes tighter. It just didn't make any sense. '**But then again, does anything in this world make sense?'**

Opening my eyes to a pink and blue sunrise, I sighed. This adventure wasn't over yet, but hopefully I'd get some answers along the way.

However, there was one more thing left to do.

I carefully stood and raised my wrist, connecting myself to G.U.N. Intelligence.

"Pull all available data on organisms known as Reapers immediately. Priority Delta zero-six-seven."

In less than ten minutes, I knew everything. Zerithan didn't want to kill her, he aimed to do something much, _much_ worse

...steal her soul.

I was grim when I touched the forest floor. Things had become a lot more serious.

**'And a lot more complicated.'** I thought when I noticed something: Amy was gone.

Shit.

I quickly followed her trail through the tall ferns. Didn't I tell her to stay?! Hadn't I made myself clear?! Half of me was fuming-

-the other was anxious.

I skidded into a large rock quarry set into the side of the mountain we'd been skirting around. The quarry walls were tall and solid, looming above those below. The steadily rising sun caused shadows that contrasted sharply with the illumination on the rough stone.

I couldn't help but remember that all of this started in a similar place.

"Amy!"

"What?"

Amy was crouched on a ledge to my immediate right, running her hand along the rock, her brow furrowed.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay."

Amy continued her actions, her eyes almost closed. "I felt something." She murmured, half talking to me. "Its weird...like my heart is...numb." She moved farther along the outcrop, almost oblivious to me following on the ground. "It comes...then it goes...then back again..." She trailed off, her hand pressed flat against the wall.

I looked away from her and gazed around the brightening quarry. I felt uneasy being here, exposed. Something wasn't right.

"Amy, let's get out of-"

I was cut off by a colossal explosion as the air fifty feet above us seemed to rip apart.

Glowing lavender and once more dripping orange sparks, Zerithan stepped out of the void, his demeanor positively screaming . The irrational flooded through me, but I stood my ground, my lips pulled back in a snarl.

_"You_." Zerithan hissed, glaring at me with absolute loathing. "I am going to make you PAY hedgehog! I am going to desecrate you so thoroughly, your ancestors will writhe in agony! You shall be screaming and begging for the end to come as I rip the hide from your y, cringing-"

"Oh shut up!" I barked.

"WHAT?!" The Reaper's head actually puffed up with indignation and rage at my blatant insult. "Your insolence shall be your-"

"-my downfall, yes, yes, I know, stop stalling!" I snapped. I was running out of patience fast. This overgrown circus clown thought he was invincible in battle. It was high time I taught him the true meaning of combat.

******************************************************************

(Normal POV)

With a howl of fury, Zerithan attacked. He thrust his paw forward and a hail of meteors shot toward Shadow. They exploded on the ground where the dark hedgehog had been seconds before. Shadow sped into motion, making a beeline straight for Zerithan, weaving from side to side to dodge his attacks.

He launched himself into the air, his fist pulled back. The hedgehog was forced to back-flip away from Zerithan when the Reaper's tail whipped up like lightning to meet him. "Chaos Spear!" Zerithan retaliated with more meteors. Smoke filled the air as the two attacks met.

Zerithan pressed his offensive, pouncing on Shadow through the cloud of smoke. The hedgehogs reflexes were just enough to prevent him from being mauled by the Reapers claws. The pair slammed into the ground, carving a trench through the rocky soil. Zerithan knelt on Shadows chest, attempting to sink his talons into Shadow's neck. Shadow was gripping Zerithans wrists, keeping him at bay, but _slowly_ the claws inched downwards.

He gritted his teeth. Zerithan was physically stronger than he'd expected and was coming close to overpowering him. In short, he was caught between a rock and a very _sharp_ place. The Reaper's mismatched eyes glinted wickedly and he pressed down harder. His claws were just inches away...

Something resembling a hammer smashed into Zerithan's side. Zerithan screamed in pain, releasing Shadow. Shadow quickly took advantage of the distraction, drew up his knees, and viciously kicked Zerithan under the chin. As the Reaper fell back, Shadow looked back at the form of Amy.

The pink hedgehog was expertly whirling her hammer and even from a distance, it was obvious that the weapon had grown to a considerable size, capable of inflicting large amounts of damage. Amy nodded to Shadow, basically saying "_I've got your back."_

Shadow nodded back and shifted his focus back to Zerithan. The Reapers face was covered in a purplish-black substance, most of it dribbling from his half-open mouth. Zerithan raised a paw, wiped the from his lips, and stared at it, his face painted with absolute disbelief and revulsion. "Impossible..."

"Huh."

Shadows contemptuous snort reminded Zerithan of the hedgehog's presence. He glared at Shadow, the ooze on his face giving him a rather ugly look. Shadow returned the glare, his heart thumping with adrenaline. The fear was gone, drowned out by the light of battle.

Acting on some unspoken signal, both sprang forward. Now wasn't the time for power attacks.

It was time to do things the old fashioned way.

Shadow ducked as Zerithans talons whistled over his ears. The hedgehog slugged Zerithan's unprotected stomach, then two more punches to the face. Shadow's assault became faster and steadily more brutal. He drove the Reaper back, his fists almost a blur.

Zerithan realized the fight was turning in Shadows favor and quickly wrapped his tail around Shadow's legs. Shadow's back hit the ground and the Reaper was on him in an instant. The hedgehog saw him coming and thrust his feet upwards, catapulting Zerithan away.

No sooner had Shadow risen to his feet when he had to fight off Zerithan's new offence. Shadow had to put all his skill and reflexes to work to avoid the claws as Zerithans blows flew hard and fast around him.

He saw and opening in the Reaper's defenses and punched him in the jaw. The hedgehog jerked back as Zerithan aimed for his head.

He wasn't fast enough.

Shadow yelled out in pain as three claws slashed him over his left eye. He stumbled to the side, trying to staunch the sudden flow of scarlet that was blinding him, before a foot caught him hard in the ribs. He fell against a rock wall that suddenly gripped his arms and legs with a life of their own. Shadow struggled against the rocks' hold, trying to ignore his throbbing side and the stabbing pains above his eye. He ceased his movements however when amused laughter reached his ears. He slid open his good eye.

Zerithan was shaking his head and laughing. The bruises, scrapes, and cuts on his white hide, coupled with the drying on his paw and face made him look demented.

"Well done! Very well done indeed. I've never had an opponent as fight-worthy as you. You've set a new record! The longest anyone has ever lasted against me was near ten seconds. I congratulate you."

Zerithan graciously nodded to Shadow at the end of this mocking compliment. The trapped hedgehog didn't reply, he simply bared his teeth and glared at the Reaper as if he could cut him down with his gaze. Zerithan noticed and dropped the act.

"Bah!" he spat, glowering at Shadow with unconcealed annoyance. "I don't know who you think you are to interfere, challenge me, and even now refuse to acknowledge defeat and accept that I have won?!"

Shadow seemed to stand straighter, injuries momentarily forgotten. Crimson eyes blazing, he spoke, his words ringing with power and defiance.

"I'll tell you who I am; I am Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. I was created fifty-Six years ago to be the Ultimate Lifeform. I have faced countless enemies, succeeded against impossible odds, and I've taken down power-hungry idiots a lot worse than you!"

Zerithans lip curled. "Ultimate? Hah! The only thing ultimate about you is your stubbornness _Shadow_. Still, it's nice to know the name of one's deceased adversary."

There was a whirring noise, but the Reaper was ready for it. Barely turning his head, he flicked his spiked tail, knocking Amys hammer aside. "I'll get to you in a moment my dear." He purred, sending chills down both hedgehog's spines.

"Amy, run for it!" Shadow managed to shout before a large rock rose and struck him across the face.

"Enough of this!" Zerithan raised his arms and started to glow. Power led in between his curved talons and joined together to form a sphere of orange fire edged with lavender and accented it streaks of ebony. The ball grew as more power was fed to it, larger and larger.

Shadow's jaw clenched so tightly, the bone creaked. He breathing sped and his heart pounded against his chest. He knew he staring in the face, but he held his pose, his face rigid with determination and ferocity. The miniature sun pulsed, its malevolent light increasing with its size.

Zerithan held it above his head, a sinister imitation of Atlas supporting the world. The ground started to shake.

"IT'S FITTING THAT THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM SHOULD DIE AN ULTIMATE , 'EY SHADOW?" Zerithan shrieked, his mismatched eyes crazed with ic joy.

"Go to hell, you overgrown parasite!"

"RAAARRGH!! DIE!!!"

The fireball spun towards the hedgehog, closing the distance rapidly. Shadow closed his eyes and braced himself for impact. Zerithan eagerly waited for the howls of suffering to begin.

The fireball struck, the power of its explosion reducing most of the quarry to rubble and destroying the surrounding forests for miles.

There was an agonized scream.

**Author's Note: ...cliffhanger...heehee...  
Elise the Cat: R&R! The more reviews she gets, the faster the next Chapter will come! Hurry! Please! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! X[  
Hopefully no more words got deleted.**


	16. Pain runs deep

(Shadow's POV)

Was I ? I couldn't quite remember feeling Zerithan's blow. Actually, I didn't feel anything. Perhaps it was so painful, my body had shut down on impact. Quick.

_'I failed. I'm so sorry Amy.'_

Everything happened fast. Something soft lightly touched my forehead, I suddenly recalled hearing a scream I did not utter and I _couldn't_ be . I could still feel the rough texture of the rocks binding me in place; still feel the throbbing of my bruised ribs, the stinging pain in my slashed eye...

I opened my good eye and stared into emeralds. Amy's bangs were pressed against my forehead, her hands placed on either side of my head, her body shielding mine from the blast. Her eyes were glazed with pain and she was shaking from the effort of standing.

I couldn't move. '_What?!'_

"I'm sorry." She breathed, tears trickling down her cheeks. She spun around, her hammer a blur as it flew through the air. It caught Zerithan in the chest, slamming him into some of the still- standing rocks. The stone around the Reaper ed and a yellow jewel clinked as it bounced off the stone floor.

"Use it." Amy gasped, falling to the ground in time with rocks that were restraining me. For three seconds I stood there, staring at her in shock and horror.

Then, instinct took over.

In the blink of an eye, the chaos emerald was in my grasp, ready for use. Zerithan was dislodging himself from the fractured wall. "What the-"

That was as far as he got before I spin-dashed him into the air. The influx of chaos energy, and my temper near breaking point fueled my attack to unbelievable levels. I knew what I was going to do and was going to enjoy it thoroughly. '_Here's proof that I am Ultimate!'_

"Chaos...BLAST!"

Later, I would think to myself that it was good that I'd performed chaos blast in the air. Otherwise, I would have obliterated the landscape just as much as Zerithan had. Oh, it was so satisfying to see his smoking form flying through the stratosphere. I almost laughed. Then reality dealt me a heavy blow.

I'd barely touched the ground before I was running to her side. "Amy!"

She feebly raised her head, gasped in pain, and crumpled. I knelt by her side and looked at her back.

I wished I hadn't.

Fabric, fur, skin, all of it was blasted away. The burns staggered around her back in the shape of a ragged sun. The wound gave off heat in waves, warming my face but hardly comforting. Amy's breaths were shaking as if it hurt to breathe.

_'Oh my god.'_

"Come on, we've got to get you to help!" I moved to her head and slid my hands underneath her arms, lifting her up. I gently situated her onto my back, scared to cause her more agony by touching her burns. Amy wrapped her arms and legs around me and rested her head against my shoulder, her eyes shut tight.

"Hold on." I whispered, "Just hold on."

Amys only response was a small moan.

My surroundings streaked into a multicolored blur as I ran like I had never run before. I felt urgency as I had never felt before...and...for the first time in over fifty years...I was afraid. I was afraid for the young women clutching my back. I was afraid that she wouldn't last. And a small part of me was afraid that if Amy...died...I would lose something. Something more than the camaraderie that we shared. Something more than our unorthodox friendship.

I cursed myself. I had no idea where I was going, or where the _hell_ I was. I knew from more- than -enough experience that Amy needed help fast, and if it had taken us nine hours to run to the middle of nowhere...

What was supposedly a tactful plan had backfired horribly. I couldn't use the emerald now safely stashed in my quills to induce Chaos Control. Contrary to most beliefs, Chaos Control is fickle. I could unwittingly make Amy's condition worse or mutated by exposing it to chaos energy.

Amy flinched, her breath sharply inhaled between her clenched teeth.

"Amy?"

She shook her head, her brow shining with sweat.

I turned west, hoping against hope that someone else was out here. I flashed through a clearing, spooking the herd of deer grazing the dewy grass. The brown smudges in my peripheral vision could've been giant ants for all I cared. I couldn't help but notice that Amy was getting colder, her fur clammy. She spasmed again, her frame shuddering against mine.

_'Oh Amy, why did you do that?'_ I thought desperately as we screamed by the forest world. Leaping over streams, bypassing rocks and trees, I pushed myself as far as I could go while keeping my full power in check, my mind a perpetual whirlwind of emotions. Pain; I still couldn't see out of my left eye. Fear; Amy's attacks were becoming more and more frequent. Frustration; I needed to get out of here. Fatigue; after fighting, running, fighting, and running some more, I was beginning to feel the strain.

Then, without warning, Amy's scorched back arched and she released her hold on me, her lips stretched wide in a silent scream. I twisted around to grab her before she hit the ground. "Amy!"

She didn't answer. I doubted she could. She began thrashing, her mouth opening and closing in mute agony. I laid her on her stomach and knelt by her, fighting something akin to panic as she writhed on the loamy floor. I...I didn't know what...what to do. Seeing her like this was wrong, so _wrong..._

"If you dont get her help soon, she won't make it."

I whirled around.

A dark red hedgehog was walking towards me from behind some bushes. He was about fourteen or so and was wearing a black shirt and white shorts, and was carrying a weathered gray backpack. A black streak stretched over his right eye and across his face, his eyes a serious light red. And although I'd never seen him before in my life, there was something about him that was...undeniably familiar.

"What?"

The teen stopped several feet away, staring down at the burns on Amy's back, his eyes grim. "Unless this gets treated in the next hour or so, she'll die." His gaze met mine, and in that moment, I knew I could trust him. I gripped Amy's shoulders to keep her from rolling over.

"Do you know anyone who could help her?" I asked anxiously, my eyes boring into him.

He looked at me for a moment before pointing to the north. "There is a native wolf pack that lives north of here. I'm good friends with their leader and I'm positive he can help. Head in that direction until you see a large rock in between two trees, then turn east, but go slower. They are very territorial and you'll meet with some of their warriors at the edge of their terriory. Just tell them that Siru sent you. They'll take you directly to their village."

I stood and threw Amy over my shoulder. "Thank you."

*************************************************************************************

(Normal POV)

Siru stood watching the rapidly vanishing hedgehog dash north, his eyes lidded.

"Good luck Shadow." He whispered before continuing through the brush.

*************************************************************************************

The White Pine tribe had been living in the forest far longer than any wolf could remember, including the elders. Respecting their brothers of nature, they lived in harmony with the world around them. But not always in peace. The dangers of the forest and rival tribes kept the warriors of the White Pine ever vigilant. The females and old ones would tend to the village and teach the cubs in the pack ways, such as when and when not to hunt, how to properly howl, and to respect and always listen to the alpha, especially when their ancestor's spirits would come from the Netherforest to speak to him.

A white wolf ground a special mix of dried herbs into powder, which he burned in the small fire inside his hut. A heavy perfume filled the small dwelling and the wolf closed his eyes, breathing deeply and reciting an ancient mantra. A vision of two figures swam in his mind, a male and female, with a dark shadow looming behind them.

_Eyes of fire, pelt of night,  
Chest adorned with plume of white.  
Bearing maiden from the fray,  
Ere this sun be her last day._

_Demons follow, hearts are healed,  
The fate of souls soon will be sealed._

Slowly opening his eyes, the white wolf stared into the flames.

"Yes..."

* * *

**Author's Note: Holy heck this was so LAME! AND SHORT!!!! The entire chapter felt pathetic. ARGGGG!  
(ahem) anyway...a couple things...**

**1. Amy and Shadow belong together-COUGH-I mean to SEGA  
2. Siru belongs to Siru Drawoh. -I bet you thought I forgot didn't you Siru? ;)  
3. You're all probably wondering how Siru knew Shadow's name. I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING!!! Let your imaginations do the work. ^^  
4. As far as the whole Chaos Emerald thing goes...remember when Amy felt all 'weird' next to the rocks in the previous chapter? that could be a helpful hint...  
5. Check out the poll on my profile. I really really REALLY need to know your opinoins.  
****6. Elise, if you would?  
**

**Elise the Cat: Read and Review!!  
**


	17. Backwoods

(Normal POV)

How could this happen?! How could his exultant destiny get so far off track?! How could fate have dealt him so humiliating a blow?! Time and time again he was denied of his prize, his glorious future withheld, the wish for her pure, untainted soul rejected! It was maddening!

Shadow. Oh how he _hated_ him! Insolent, stubborn...

...and powerful. As much as he loathed to admit it, it was true. The hedgehog was obviously well versed in combat, his own invaluable spilt bore testament to this fact. And no only that, his power had a te force, overbearing anything of the like he had ever seen. That explosion...had he'd been an inferior being, he would have most certainly perished.

He had been careless. He had been rash, letting his temper cloud his mind, childishly expecting everything to be easy. Expecting Shadow to give up, to submit. He should've known better. All the warriors, sorcerers, and rulers he had destroyed in the past had all possessed a strong will and a well of defiance. Why would Shadow be any different? His time being sealed within that accursed stone had narrowed his mind.

No longer.

He would learn from this, from the hedgehog; his skills, his strengths...

...and his weakness. However, he would need to replenish his power. He was not used to feeling so...drained. Their battle and his final act had shaken him greatly. The unexpected intervention from his prey had also caused him a small amount of disquiet, but she wasn't . He could sense the flickering of his power within her. It was faint, due to Shadow's inconceivable influence, but it was there. However, he could not pursue them yet.

He needed to feed.

It was difficult, unimaginably difficult to turn away from her presence, but he did. It was horrible, almost _painful_ to let the souls of a pathetic human family camping in the woods to call to him when a much more tantalizing prey was not far away, but he bore it. Centuries of practice assisted him in defying the laws of his kind. But then again, everything about him deified the laws of nature. The panicked screams of the humans was a soothing melody to his ears as he picked them off one by one, starting with their young.

Ahh, the power, the incredible influx of power their puny souls held, it rejuvenated him most wonderfully. It was the reason why he enjoyed humans so much. Although they were a pathetic species, their souls were exceedingly rich. One day he would need to find out why...

His bruises, scrapes, and lacerations from the battle faded as the shell of the eldest male fell from his grasp. Ever since he was created, he always enjoyed how his prey crumpled, flopping comically to the ground, limp as a rag doll.

So amusing.

Now that his power was restored, he had a new objective- knowledge. He would learn all he could about his adversary, every detail, every event of his past.

Everything.

******************************************************************************

Shadow ran hard, following Siru's instructions. Amy's body had ceased thrashing; she hung from Shadow's shoulder, shuddering. Every now and again a ruby eye would flick to Amy, eyebrows creased with anxiety. Tan lips whispered a constant phrase, voice lowered by worry.

"Hand on Amy. Hand on."

Shadows ear flicked and he stopped just in time. A spear thudded into the ground, the vibrating handle inches away from his nose. Growling filled the air and shapes erupted from the bushes. In half a second, the two hedgehogs were surrounded by wolves. Armed snarling wolves; spears, bows, daggers, and claws all poised to attack. They were all varying shades of brown, green, and gray with a black or two. Feathers, leaves, tattoos, and bead jewelry adorned ponytails, ears, tails, and everywhere else possible on their hides. They wore no gloves or shoes, or any clothes for that matter. However, some females mixed in with the crowd preserved their modesty with chest wraps and loincloths made out of what looked like deer hide. Shadow stood very still in the middle of this lot, his posture carefully sculpted to be unthreatening. The growls continued.

The ring of wolves parted somewhat and another wolf appeared. Only one thing came to mind the wolf approached Shadow- Big.

Not big in mass, but just...big.

He towered over the black hedgehog, long legs affording him a height to rival a human . Actually, everything about him was long; long limbs, long maroon fur, and a long black mane falling down from the back of his head to smoothly fuse with his tail. A patch of light orange fur rippled as he chest swelled. A bark snapped from the wolf and everything was instantly silent.

The wolf ripped the still- shaking spear from the ground and glared at Shadow, his black eyes hard.

"Who are you hedgehog? Why you trespass upon Wolf Land?!"

He spoke in a grating, hoarse voice, as if it was hard for him to speak. Shadow kept his voice level, looking the male in the eye and doing his best to ignore the weapons and hostile glares all around him. "I am Shadow. My friend is close to and Siru sent me here for help."

At the mention of Siru, surprised growls and yips echoed around Shadow. Shadow kept his eyes on the wolf before him. The tall mobian barked again, silencing his fellows.

"You? You know Siru?"

"Yes."

The wolf lowered his spear and, following a small growl, the others followed suit. He stepped closer, his eyes intense. He stared at Amy before turning to his comrades. A stream of barks, snarls, and growls issuing from between his sharp canines. A split second later, the wolves were bounding away through the underbrush.

"Come hedgehog, we take your female to our healer." The wolf rasped.

Shadow nodded and followed. Despite the situation, the red- tipped hedgehog couldn't help but admire the loping grace of the warriors around him. They were at home to the forest as a squirrel was to a tree. They were just a noisy as a squirrel too. Barking and yipping to each other, they flitted about, constantly in motion. The tall one stayed in front, displaying his authority. He threw back his head and let loose a thundering howl.

Barely a second later, another echoed back. The ground sloped upwards, the trees thinning. Huts came into view and the pack slowed, joining in a chorus of howls. The native houses were uniquely crafted out of wood, almost dome- shaped. Young wolves ran through the village in a little 'pack', barking in excitement. Their young voices faltered when they saw the older wolves and they scattered, standing behind their mothers.

As the went farther into the village, Shadow noticed the stares. Every wolf froze and goggled at him as they passed. Some growled low to each other behind their hands, pointing at the prostrate Amy slung over his shoulder. The pack came to a stop at the base of a small incline, where there was only one hut ten feet away, overlooking the rest. The hulking wolf before Shadow knelt. Rustling behind the hedgehog confirmed that the others had as well. He, however, remained standing, his good eye fixed on the hut as the entrance flap was pulled back.

******************************************************************************

"Hey Cream, could you pass me my wrench?"

"Sure Tails. Which one?"

Not taking his eyes off the jet engine, Tails vaguely waved toward a massive toolbox. "Uh...the fifty-four millimeter. It had the number on it."

Cream the Rabbit cautiously rummaged around in the foxs cavernous tool box. You never knew what was inside that thing. Having a lot of projects that required different tools, Tails had filled it with every tool known to this planet and beyond. Many of which were rather unorthodox. (One time Knuckles nearly lost his hand to a bear trap that had been sitting in there, ever- so- conveniently set. Tails quickly threw it out after that.) Safely locating the wrench, the young rabbit passed it over to Tails.

"Thanks Cream." Tails rolled underneath the engine, and the sound of lug nuts being loosened filled the workshop. Cream sat of a countertop. The rabbit had changed a bit now that she was ten. Her hair had gotten a little longer and she had discarded her dress for white capris and an orange and white blouse. Cheese however, hadn't changed at all. The chao fluttered down to settle in between Cream's ears. "Chao, chao!"

Cream giggled up at her friend before continuing to watch Tails tinker away with his machine. At fifteen, the fox had grown a few inches taller and was handling adolescence with the maturity of an . Of course, Tails was usually the more mature member of the group, but now he had the voice tones to back it up! Yeah, Tails' voice was cool and smooth. Cream's stomach would jiggle every time he-

Cream quickly shook her head to clear her mind (and her blush). Cheese squeaked in alarm and chose a more stable seat on Cream's lap. Cream smiled in apology and rubbed the chao's head, calming him down. Alright, so maybe she had a tiny little crush on the cute, smart, well groomed-

Ok, she had it bad.

"Hey Cream?"

"Huh?!" Cream jumped badly, launching the unfortunate Cheese into the air. Fixing the flustered rabbit with a reproachful look and an irate 'Chao', Cheese flew off to relax in the hopefully _safe_ pit of the Tornado.

"Oops. Sorry Cheese! What was that Tails?"

Tails rolled back out from under the engine, his sapphire eyes twinkling with amusement. "Well aren't we jumpy? Just kidding Cream, I was just wondering if you could hand me that rag behind you?"

"Oh...r-right. What are you working on this time Tails?"

The kitsune stood, wiping oil off his hands with the rag Cream had handed to him. "Just perking the Tornado up a bit. I tweaked things around a bit, so just in case of an emergency, or we run out of fuel, the Tornado can have something else to run on."

Cream looked at him. "Run on what?"

Tails grinned. "Water! Although I'm not sure Sonic will like the idea."

The laughter died as two minds turned to a much more serious subject than humor. Tails' ears lowered and Cream's smile faded. In the silence that followed, the tan rabbit said, softly, "How...how is he?"

Tails placed the rag on the counter and walked over to the toolbox, closing the lid. "He's better that he used to be, I know that much. You can actually have a decent conversation with him now. That is-" the teenage mechanic closed the engine hatch, a slight edge to his voice. "-if you can find him."

True, Sonic had always liked to run off. He'd go AWOL for weeks at a time, just for kicks. But ever since Amy had disappeared, the blue blur had become as rare as Hailey's Comet. In the early days, when there was no reply to their calls and messages, no sign of their pink friend, Sonic slowly turned more and more reclusive, eating and talking less and less, constantly going on searches long after the others had given up. Even though Tails knew just how much Sonic valued his friends, even Amy, he couldn't help but feel annoyed. The two hardly ever hung out anymore, hardly ever flew around in the Tornado anymore, hardly ever laughed anymore...

He was fifteen. He could stand on his own now. But he still missed his Older Brother, still missed the old days.

Cream sighed, her eyes turned down. "I miss her..."

Tails looked at her, his own issues vanishing.

He'd forgotten that he wasn't the only one missing something. Amy had been a sister to Cream, just as Sonic had been a brother to him. Cream had been inconsolable. Her mother had to rip her away from the phone to prevent her from vainly calling Amy's number, hour after hour, day after day...

The teen fox joined her on the countertop, his right arm draped across her shoulders. "She'll come back Cream. I don't know when, but she will come back. I'm sure of it."

Fighting tears, Cream buried her face into Tails' fur, Tails returning the embrace, his blue eyes saddened.

******************************************************************************

Two-Thousand miles to the east, prairie flowers swayed as something blasted past them at high speed. It stopped on a hill, quills flowing with the wind, bright green eyes scanning the earth around him, pearly white teeth clenched in frustration, mind ringing with a simple question.

_Where are you?_

Sonic the Hedgehog ran on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Now this is more like it! How didya like the wolf pack huh? I'm going to have fun with those guys. And yes, Tails is an environmentalist. GO GREEN! (you guys probably thought I would mention these guys. heh. WRONG!!)XP  
Thank you all for your awesome support of this fic. It still exists thanks to you guys. WhOO-HooOO!!!**

**Elise the Cat: Read and Review! And beware of ferrets!**

Shadow, Amy, Tails, Cream and Cheese, and Sonic belong to Sega  
Everyone else you don't know belongs to me.


	18. Den of Wolves

**I have edited the poll on my profile. Sorry, but I need you guys to vote again. Thanks!**

* * *

A snow white wolf of walked towards Shadow, the motion fluid, like water. Elaborate tattoos and designs snaked around his lean form in a myriad of colors and shapes. Gold jewelry flashed in the sun, standing out vibrantly against his albino pelt. A tall staff was clenched in his hand, intricately carved into a feathered bird head, beak shut tight like a surly eagle, and a round polished emerald set into it's forehead, twirling patterns traveling up and down the shaft. Eagle and pheasant feathers adorned the wolf's head and tail, waving idly with their owner's movements. But of all the noticeable features of this mobian, only one thing ensnared Shadow's attention and held it in an iron fist.

His eyes. They were large, even by mobian standards, larger than any eye had a right to be. Their color...it was as if they'd been carved from the purest crystal. They were deep, twin pools of mercury, unfathomable. And staring into them, you had a sense of ancient knowledge. Those eyes had seen, seen more than any could imagine, more to last a lifetime and beyond. They gave the wolf an ageless quality, though he couldn't be any older than thirty.

Halting before Shadow, the wolf fixed him with a gaze so intense, so...so searching, it was difficult to resist the urge to look away.

"Welcome NightPelt. I have been expecting you. I am Crystal Eyes." His voice was smooth, a sharp contrast with the previous wolf who had uttered English. It also carried a subtle weight, as if every syllable was meant to be said. "Come."

He turned and reentered the hut. Feeling the burning gazes of the tribal wolves at his back, Shadow followed.

******************************************************************

The female lay on the furs of the hut floor, to lost in her haze of pain to know what went on in the world around her. Crystal Eyes' namesakes probed her wound, his face almost expressionless as he lifted a clay bowl filled with paste. He dipped in a finger and extended it to the hedgehog's back. Less than several inches away, his finger met some sort of barrier and he reeled back as if shocked by some force. His eyes narrowed. This was no earthly burn. Dark magic infected her wound, sinking through her, stealing what little life she had.

Crystal Eyes rose. The evil must be cleansed. The wolf dropped herbs into the small fire, breathing in the heady scent that quickly permeated the enclosed air. Murmuring words of power shared through his ancestors, the wolf shaman entered into a deep trance, unconsciously picking up his staff. Far away in a world between worlds, deep within the twisting passages of the mind, Crystal Eyes traveled, almost flying to the spiritual den of wolves gone by, the realm of the Ancient Mother Haitu'ri PureHowl and Wheayth'an Fang, Alpha of the .

The Netherforest.

Eyes open, yet unseeing in the world known as Earth, Crystal Eyes ground herbs into multicolored powders, poured blessed water from earthen gourds into a basin inlaid with precious stones and figures devoted to the archaic wolves of yore. Without so much as a blink, he calmly cut a small slit into his dyed arm with a flint knife. Three droplets of scarlet fell into the basin along with a glittering rainbow of powdered herbs. The water turned a pale blue with a slight green iridescence. Gripping the shaft of the bird staff with both hands, Crystal Eyes closed his unfocused eyes.

"Haitu'ri PureHowl, heal this female of her dark affliction. Wheayth'an Fang, use this power to watch over your pack of the spirits." He breathed, slowly lowering the staff. The round emerald slid into the water.

The water turned pure white streaked with green as the gem glowed with the brilliance of the moon. The wolf lifted the staff. Along with the emerald, the hollows where the bird's eyes would have been, and the designs along the shaft cast a green aura into the preternatural atmosphere. Crystal Eyes held the staff above his patient's back. With a wooden creak, the carved beak opened, exposing an endless maw of swirling green mist.

To anyone standing there with the wolf, it would appear that nothing had happened and that the whole scene was horribly anticlimactic. However, something changed, something in the air. It seemed to emanate from the female's burn, a cold draft, heavy and slow like an overburdened locomotive. After several long moments, the wooden beak closed and the glow faded. The draft dissipated, the shaman's eyes opened, and all the breath, semi-held in pain, whooshed from the hedgehog's lungs, her form slumping down against the ground, then rising and falling in tired breathing. Drained and released from the otherworldly spell, Crystal Eyes looked down upon her with a tired smile.

One pink eyelid barely slid open and one dull jade eye stared up at him. He knelt beside her, placing his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Rest YoungFlower. You are safe in Haitu'ri PureHowl's grace and under Wheayth'an Fang's protection. Rest."

******************************************************************

(Amy's POV)

I couldn't really remember much after the blast. Things were vague, motion, feeling-I couldn't quite...understand. Except...

His voice. He was telling me, no, _urging_ me to hang on. Shadow...I've never heard him sound like that before. He...he was...scared. Scared for me? I doubted it, but then what...ugh, it didn't make sense. Confusion was one of the main things I felt at that moment.

Oh, that and the pain.

I must be a friggin' masochist. I went out of my way to cause myself as much misery as possible! Sometimes unconsciously! But...I wasn't thinking about myself, back at the quarry. I'd thought about him, trapped, about to die, yet standing there with defiance and strength raging in his eyes. I suddenly realized that...that I didn't that to go away, to have Shadow die for me when he didn't deserve to, die for me while I sat there on the rocks, useless. I barely managed to get to him in time. I thought I knew the meaning of pain.

I was wrong.

I screamed as hard as I could, and even that wasn't enough to expel just how much pain I felt. It was worse than what I'd dealt with for the past three years. It was worse than what my heart felt every time I had the nightmare. It was worse than that night I'd left my life to try and start a clean slate. Infinitely worse. It pulsed, stabbed, ripped, and flayed my back all at the same time. A burning electric shock, a sword, rusty hooks, a whip saturated in acid-something nobody should have to endure. But I did. I did for him.

The light faded, the shaking stopped, but the pain didn't leave. I stared at him, at his face braced for impact. He was strong. I wasn't. My legs were trembling, my arms were buckling. It was getting worse, racing up and down my spine in a hellish race. I barely saw him open his eyes, my own vision blurred with tears. I had only seconds to act, so he could use the time I'd bought for him. But, looking into his shocked eyes, I wished this had never happened. I wished that he hadn't been dragged into something that wasn't worth his life, or his time.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, and attacked.

My back made everything fuzzy, almost black, but I could hear Zerithan flying into the rocks. I could even hear the chaos emerald fall just before I did.

"Use it."

I couldn't take this, I couldn't take it! It was burning me alive! It was as if my back was covered in lava! I heard Shadow yelling, his voice echoing in my ears from far away. I raised my head, about to say something to him, apologize once more, tell him to just leave me. Movement was a drastic mistake. A spear plunged deep into my spine, and it took all I had not to scream again. '**Don't move, don't move, don't move....AHHHH!'**

_Come on, we've got to get you to help!_

No, just go! I'm not worth it! I felt myself rising, and due to the pain, I couldn't even argue in my head. I clung to him, the feel of his fur against my cheek letting me know I was still alive. But the throbbing pain...it made me wish I wasn't. The wind of movement didn't help either.

_Hold on, just hold on._

Why me? Why oh why me? What have I done?! Just tell me! This...this -it was more that I could bear!

It struck without warning.

My scream of agony couldn't leave my throat, every muscle in my body was instinctively tensed. Pain, immense, powerful, overcoming pain; increasing in intensity with each beat of my heart. It was as if..._he _was there, slicing through me with his claws, slowly shredding my skin. Lights exploded behind my eyes. I couldn't feel, I couldn't hear, everything was red, yellow, black, white, _pain_! '**Let me die! Let it end! Shadow...please...kill me! Make it _STOP_!'**

I was delirious to the world. Only brief flashes of what was happening pierced through my physical hell. Muffled voices, odd noises-dogs?-, a long, loud howl.

Then, when I though I couldn't last much longer, that I would finally die, something changed. The pain it...it was going _away_! It...it was being sucked up, away from my back, away from me! A cool breeze seemed to run through my very veins, curling around my eyes, caressing my skin. I almost heard the sound of wind rustling through a forest in my ears, a chorus of howls in the distance. I could feel fur beneath me, a fire close by, a weird smell in the air...

And someone, someone beside me. I could sense him. I saw a blurry outline of him, his fur a bright white, the shining crystals that I thought were his eyes kind. I felt his hand on my shoulder as his image came closer. I dimly noticed that my shirt was gone.

"Rest YoungFlower, you are safe in Haitu'ri PureHowl's grace, and under Wheayth'an Fang's protection. Rest."

I didn't question him, because that was probably the best idea in the world.

* * *

**Author's Note: To tired to talk. R&R  
**Amy and Shadow belong to SEGA.

Anyone you don't know belongs to me.


	19. Long Days

(Shadow's POV)

I didn't bother trying to keep track of time. It only made me more agitated-if at all possible. Sitting there counting the seconds until I could know if she was alright was more than even my nerves could take. The wish to see her was like an itch I couldn't reach, a name I couldn't remember. Unchecked, it would drive me mad with worry and impatience. And so, I waited at the base of hill beneath Crystal Eyes hut. I meditated, as I had in the past, keeping my breathing even, my mind blank, my body oblivious to the world.

If only.

It was like awakening from stasis all over again; except these stares weren't human. I could feel their gazes trained on me as they went about their native lives. I could hear their whispers, or what I hoped were whispers, as they passed by. It was extremely annoying, yet I resigned myself to the fact that I would forever stand out, no matter where I went.

"Growr?"

I started and my right eye flew open. I hadn't even heard him approach me! I stared down at the large amber eyes peering inquisitively up at me. It was a wolf cub, platinum gray with white patches and a small loin cloth slung around his skinny waist. His expression was curious as he tilted his head and spoke again.

"Growr?"

I had no idea what 'Growr?' meant and had nothing stored in my vocabulary to respond−I made do with a blink. When the kid did nothing but stand there I sighed and closed my eye. An annoying child was the last thing I wanted to handle at the moment. I had enough on my mind. Something akin to a giggle caused my ears to flick and I looked to my left. The cub was seated on the ground next to me, mimicking my position by crossing his legs and folding his arms. He met my questioning gaze with a toothy smile before his eyes slid shut.

I studied him for a long moment, eventually continuing meditating. The practice was always calming, but...I had never had company before. It became easier to rest, easier to tame my emotions.

I could not fathom Amy's intentions. Yes, she quite possibly considered me a friend and couldn't simply stand by as I burned, but...

She could've pushed me out of the way surely? She could've attacked Zerithan at the most critical moment, giving me time to work myself free. And yet...

I pulled myself away from those thoughts, pushing myself to fall back into blissful unawareness.

Dusk had darkened the treetops when a sharp bark forced my eye open once again. A dark gray female wolf stood before us, hands akimbo and gaze mixture between amused and stern. I looked down to my young companion. The cub was lightly snoring in the grass, curled into a small ball. I lightly shook his shoulder.

"Hey." I murmured

With a yip, his little head popped up. I'd never admit it, but his disoriented expression was undeniably...cute. He looked at me and I nodded towards who I presumed was the kid's mother. The cub jumped to his feet, chagrin all over his face. His mother lightly cuffed his ears and growled in an admonishing tone, but her face was kind as she led her child away. The young wolf stopped and waved at me, his small muzzled face stretched into a wide smile. I raised my hand and waved back. He beamed and bounced away, a stream of growls and yips directed at the older wolf in an excited chatter.

I shook my head, watching him go. Why the child wanted to spend all day sitting next to a foreign hedgehog and do absolutely _nothing_ was a mystery to me, but I didn't really care. His life, his choice. '_Wonder what the kid's name is...'_

"He finds you interesting NightPelt."

I jumped again. Were all these people ghosts?! I stood and faced the wolf. He looked drained, but his voluminous eyes were sharp and bright. He casually leaned on his staff, a satchel draped over his shoulder, a doting smile on his face as he watched the members of his pack retreating to their home. Those large eyes turned back to me, an amused twinkle harbored within them.

"You are the first outsider he has seen besides Siru. Curiosity is the most contagious disease. Soon, you'll have all the cubs after you."

Making a mental note to remember that, I skipped the small talk and cut to the chase. "How is she?"

Crystal Eyes grew serious, standing straighter. The sparkle left his eye and his tail swished from side to side as he answered.

"Had you come later, she would not live to see another sunrise. As it is, she is resting. She is in no present danger."

I resisted the urge to heave a sigh of relief. My previous anxiety evaporated and a more pressing issue presented itself. "When can I see her?"

"Hmm-hmm, patience NightPelt, patience." Crystal Eyes chuckled. "A hunter doesn't catch the deer by only running. However..." The wolf sat, opening his sack. "I am not so certain about you. Come, sit, we have your own wounds to tend to."

I didn't bother correcting him about my name; I obeyed absently, my hand traveling to my left eye. It didn't hurt aside from the occasional twinge and the fact that it was extremely tender to the touch, but now...

I kept still as I felt his bare fingers expertly probing the slashes. I barely flinched despite the pain, a habit I'd picked up during the war. Something cool and moist was dabbed on and something that felt like leaves firmly pressed the stuff into my cuts. It stung, but I didn't let it show. I never let anyone I didn't know be aware of any weakness I had. Even if this wolf had saved Amy's life.

"Hmm. You'll live. Haitu'ri knows it could be worse. Does it hurt?"

I looked at him, not entirely sure if I should, or could, answer. Part of me, more specifically my pride, didn't want to in the slightest. The other half was willing to trust this people's healer. He waited patiently, almost as if he knew just what was going on in my head. After several seconds, I said. "Yes."

Crystal Eyes lips twitched. "Good. The moment it ceases, wash in the stream. Now..." He rose and I followed suit. "Food, drink, and rest are what you need. I insist." He added as I opened my mouth, his voice possessing the undisputable force of dominance that marked him as alpha. I had no intention of leaving my position until I saw Amy with my own eyes, but...

"You shall see her, when you see her NightPelt. Your mate will not be leaving you."

His almost telepathic accuracy, and his 'mate' comment, stunned me enough to nod dumbly. I followed Crystal Eyes into the village.

* * *

Restlessness plagued me over the course of the next few days. Soon, even meditation wasn't enough. I'd find myself unconsciously pacing back and forth, digging a rut into the ground. My eye was healed the following morning, three scars bearing testament to my battle with Zerithan. It made my already intimidating face all the more ominous; not that it affected anyone.

Crystal Eyes' prediction naturally came true, only this time the kid brought friends. I couldn't help but feel wary when I suddenly found myself surrounded by a circle of curious children. I offered no resistance− I didn't really have a choice− as wolf cubs tugged on my hands, fur, ears, anything they could get their little hands on. I felt...helpless, and more than a little uncomfortable. The cubs found my quills especially interesting, running their hands along their length, fingering the tips, barking and yipping in excitement and wonderment. A small red-brown cub, perhaps no older than two sat in my lap, her little golden eyes radiating innocence as she patted and fluffed my white chest fur.

I was effectively trapped with no chance of escape. I had no idea what to do. I've never really interacted with children, now I had them swarming all over me. Two boys were sticking their fingers up the holes in my air shoes with curious growls. One cub had managed to climb halfway up my head, using my quills as a ladder. The kid that had brought my perpetual torment sat in front of me, fingering my power bracelets, oblivious to the fact that his friends were exploring every inch of my hide. Hopefully they didn't find the .45 I carried around in my quills! I normally kept it fully loaded...

A tough looking brown cub sneaked up behind the silver one and pounced, the two rolling around on the ground growling, barking, and yipping little war-cries. The rest stopped and quickly joined the brawl, except the one in my lap who crawled off to happily chew on some blades of grass. Now was my chance to escape before I became a petting zoo again. I slowly made my way to the tree-line, unnoticed by the writhing dust cloud of play fighting cubs.

I actually flinched as a twig snapped beneath my foot. I turned to see eight pairs of young eyes staring at me. The last thing I saw was a confusing whirlwind of fur. My back hit the ground as I was tackled by toddlers. Surprisingly strong toddlers.

Later, I was eventually able to stand again, but it was challenge. Two cubs were latched to my legs, four hanging from my arms, and two more clinging to my back. I had spent the entire day being tackled, wrestled, chased, and tackled again. Their energy was limitless, while mine ran out time and time again. Now, as the sun set, the gray cub, undoubtedly the leader of this group led me throughout the village, dropping his friends off one by one. Mothers smiled, and fathers laughed as their offspring was safely returned home, shaking their heads in amusement. Finally, I was left to my own devices and slowly walked back to the hill.

I sat in my usual place, closing my eyes. I felt unbelievably tired, and very sore.

Also, I had the odd urge to smile.

Kids.

* * *

(Amy's POV)

For a split second, I though it all was a dream, a mutated version of my nightmare. I was lying in my bed, keeping my eyes tightly shut, thinking about it like watching a storm pass and head out to sea. Any second now my alarm clock would ring and I'd have to get ready for work. I always woke up before it.

The silence brought me crashing into reality.

Memories flooded through my mind and my eyes snapped open. I had a view of a rough wall, herbs, feathers, and paintings, before a throbbing pain slammed into me like a sledge hammer. I gasped, clutching my bed of...furs?

"Welcome back YoungFlower."

I looked up and saw a gray-black wolf with a blue crescent tattooed over her right eye kneel next to me. Her voice was cool and soothing, like water. Looking into her golden eyes was like looking at a mother I never had, or once did. She had a tilting accent I couldn't place. I felt a damp cloth placed on my forehead, and goose bumps rose up on my...

bare...arms. Where was my shirt?!

A million questions raced through my mind, but it was a little hard to talk. 'Groggy' would've been a horrible understatement, having gone who knows how many days without coffee. '_One thing at a time, most important first.'_

"Where...where am I?"

"You are with the great White Pine Tribe, descendents of the mighty wolf hunters and alphas of the ancient times." She replied, her soft voice filled with pride as she recited her heritage.

_'Ok, I'm with a...wolf pack. How'd that happen?'_

"How did I...get here?" My tongue felt like lead. The wolf lifted the rag off my forehead and moved out of view. The throbbing of my back kept me from looking for her. I heard the clink of a jar and something creamy was rubbed into my back. I closed my eyes and sighed. It felt _wonderful_! The heated pulsing almost disappeared.

"Your mate, the hedgehog we call NightPelt, brought you seeking help from our healer." She said, and then chuckled, slowly massaging the goop deeper into my burns. "He has been as worried as a mother owl, waiting until he could see you. You are lucky to have so devoted a companion."

I didn't answer. I needed a moment.

Shadow...

He'd gotten me away. He ran off with me on his back to the middle of nowhere to save my life. Again. And he stayed? So he could personally see if I was alright? I felt overwhelmed. He didn't have to do that. He didn't have to do all of this, rescuing me again and again...sacrificing his time, blood, and sweat, even willing to put his _life_ on the line to save mine. Why would he do this for me? He could've left at any time, but he−

Wait a second. _MATE?!_

My face felt warm. Was I...blushing? I hadn't in so long. The shock was the perfect jumpstart to my system. I stiffly raised my arm and rubbed my face; yep, I was definitely blushing. Weird. I struggled to lift myself onto my elbows− how long had I been lying like that?− getting a little help from the wolf. Looking at her now, I noticed more detail. She was near her middle twenties or so with a kind, smiling face. Her only clothes were a long loincloth tied with a small braided rope, and a cloth wrapped around her chest that covered down to the middle of her waist. A shiny pebble engraved with a symbol hung from her neck.

"Um, thank you but...Shadow isn't my...my mate." It was so hard to say that word...

She smiled, her gold eyes twinkling. "Ah, of course, a close friend. Don't worry YoungFlower, he shall return soon." Her smile widened. "My mate, our alpha, requested he join our warriors on their hunt."

The way she said that, it sounded like it wasn't exactly a request; more like a demand. In my mind, I saw him trudging through the forest with faceless wolves, the biggest scowl in history on his face. It was hard not to smile.

"You may call me WaterWind. My mate, the great all-seeing Crystal Eyes was the one who healed you." WaterWind pulled several long strips of bandages from an earthen, vase-like jar. "Come, we need to bind your wounds. You must feel exposed."

I suddenly remembered that I was topless. I ducked my head and nodded, trying to hide my very red face.

**Author's Note: Hi Everyone! I'm really uber sorry for the long wait. The computer died and I moved. How many of you smiled at least once while reading this? Heh? Heh? Anyone?**

**Elise the Cat: Dg basically has the story done, so your much-needed-and-loved-and-coveted reviews will make her update faster!**

**Shadow and Amy is to SEGA as the wolves are to me. R&R!**


	20. Puzzle

(Normal POV)

Tails turned the heat up on the stove, bringing the soup's simmer up to a light boil. He pulled several bowls down from the kitchen cupboards before looking towards the living room, watching Sonic idly flipping through the TV channels, not really aware of what he was doing. The fox heaved a small sigh, returning to the soup.

Sonic had come back exhausted...again. Tails had given up telling him to take it easy; his 'older brother' never really heard him. Even now, his head was nodding over the remote, green eyes threatening to close for a good four hours. The blue blur barely heard Tails walk in and set a steaming bowl of tomato soup on the coffee table in front of him. Tails resignedly rolled his eyes and tapped Sonic on the forehead.

"Huh?!" Sonic jumped. Tails forced a half-smile and pointed at the soup. "Oh...thanks Tails."

"Yeah, sure." The kitsune sat in one of the living room's chairs, watching Sonic with disapproving eyes.

"You've been skipping nights again, haven't you?"

"No." Tails raised an eyebrow. Sonic noticed and grinned ruefully, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He kept forgetting that usually, nothing got past Tails.

"How could ya tell?"

"Simple. Your eyes are bloodshot, your fur is sticking up in weird places, and you're trying to use my remote as a spoon."

Sonic blinked and gingerly set the remote back on the table. That was close. Maybe he should get some sleep. Tails sighed and rubbed his temples. He wanted the old, raring-to-go-somewhere, do-whatever Sonic back, not this tired, troubled Sonic. The hedgehog seemed to hear what his 'brother' was thinking. His brow creased and twinges of guilt swept through him.

"Tails...I'm sorry. I know I haven't been around...much, and...well, that I'm not really on my 'A-game' but−"

"Sonic, I understand that you have to do what you've gotta do." The fox's cerulean eyes were intense. "I just wish you'd take better care of yourself, that you dont' lose yourself in this. Besides," Tails' voice lowered as he stared at the floor, his bangs hiding his eyes. "I don't think any of us can take losing another friend."

Sonic didn't answer. He stared into his soup with clouded eyes.

The doorbell rang, breaking the tense atmosphere. Tails stood and walked out to the door, his anxious frown changing to a look of surprise as he saw who was behind it.

"Good afternoon, is this the home of Miles Prower, also known as Tails?"

"Y-yes..." Tails' eyes widened when a very official badge flashed before his nose.

"I'm special agent Kidona from the G.U.N. Department of Investigation concerning your friend you filed in a 'Missing Persons' report."

* * *

All eyes were on agent Kidona as he fiddled with the DVD player hooked up to the TV. Cream's and her mother's were anxious, Tails' was serious and searching, while Sonic's were all but boring into his back, absorbing every detail.

Agent Kidona was a tall black chameleon in his late twenties with professional orange eyes and calm disposition. A long black trench coat was buttoned up to his chin which, added to the black slacks and sophisticated ebony shoes, made the agent look like a walking shadow.

He turned away from the now blue television screen and fixed them all with a serious stare. "As I've mentioned earlier, I'm with the G.U.N. Department of Investigation, and in light of recent events, I've come here for more information and to fill you in on what is happening here."

This little speech was answered with a chorus of "Oh dear!", "What events?", and "What's this got to do with Amy?".

The chameleon met Sonic's gaze with his own, one filled with practiced calm from years of doing his job. "If our data is correct, I believe it has a great deal to do with your friend. This−" Agent Kidona gestured towards the TV. "−is a special report from NewsPrime that aired two days ago."

Everyone leaned forward as Agent Kidona pressed the Play button.

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to NewsPrime, I'm William Hanson; and now for our top story. In the region known as Lake Country, the small town of Leafside was in an uproar as something terrorized the town. We go to Marsha for the full coverage. Marsha?"

_The perspective changed to a woman holding a microphone, a smoking town simmering behind her, fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars flitting in and out of the camera's range. Blurry streams of people plodded out of the ruined settlement, some carrying each other, others staggering._

"Thank you Will. What started as a ordinary Friday night ended in chaos as some sort of creature attacked, causing widespread panic and no small amount of destruction."

"You say it was some sort of creature? What kind?"

"Well, the facts are hazy Will, but the reports indicate a white, anthropomorphic lifeform of immense power. The first sightings occurred near ten-thirty or so when something flew into the air and exploded into light. The town's citizens panicked and attempted to vacate the area. Witnesses became overcome with fear, so accounts aren't necessarily accurate. However, we managed to collect footage of the incident from a local news helicopter."

_Sonic leaned farther forward in his chair, muscles tensed underneath his blue fur. Agent Kidona watched the hedgehog's movements from the corner of his eye, gauging his reactions as the video continued. A birds-eye-view of the night-wrapped town scrolled by, the reporter's transmitted voice backed up by the chopping of the helicopter's blades._

**"As you can see Carol, it's a clear night without a cloud in− What the?!"**

_The picture shook with an explosion and turned purple_, _bouncing as the helicopter swerved, an unearthly sound crackling through the radio. All those watching caught a glimpse of something hanging in the air, surrounded by a sphere of pulsing purple light that threw down giant spot lights like an eerie disco ball._

"Bob! Bob are you there? What's happening?!"

**"I don't know! What in heavens name is that?! Carol, something's up here and− Oh my god!"**

_A voice like no other, powerful and menacing, vibrated the camera._

**_"Where are you hedgehog? You can't escape my sight, no matter how clever you think your magic is!"_**

_An involuntary shiver ran through the mobians watching the footage. Cream shrank back against her mother, Cheese whimpering in her arms. Sonic shook off the weird fear he felt, staring at the screen as if his eyes could burn through it._

**_"Heh-heh-heh. An almost creditable attempt, my dark friend. But the game ends here. Give her to me!"_**

**"Wait! I−I can see something down in the town! It's in a spotlight! Is...is that who I think it is?!"**

_The camera zoomed onto an illuminated figure speeding along the rooftops at an impossible speed, jerking and weaving in sharp movements; obviously trying to get out of sight, thus making it hard to identify. But the upturned quills and blazing speed were unmistakable. _

_"_Shadow_." Tails whispered._

_The dark hedgehog was carrying something in his arms, but they couldn't tell what. Even as everyone began to look closely, Shadow threw back his head, shouted something, and vanished._

**"Hey, where did he−"**

_A screech of fury, an orange eruption of light, and the camera's feed morphed into static. Marsha returned onscreen, looking grim._

"The chopper went down after that, but thankfully, no one was seriously hurt. The already troubling situation became steadily worse as the creature attacked the town with meteor-like fireballs, injuring and killing many and destroying buildings and roadways. Before it disappeared however, the creature left this ominous message."

**_"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER, HEDGEHOG! I AM THE MIGHTY ZERITHAN, LORD OF THE REAPERS, DARK STAR OF THE EASTERN PLAINS! NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO, OR THE SPEED OF YOUR FLIGHT, I WILL FIND YOU! THE GIRL WILL BE MINE, AND WHEN I'VE RISEN TO UNLIMITED POWER, I'LL SCATTER YOUR ENTRAILS ACROSS THIS LAND AND MOUNT YOUR CARCUS AS A TROPHY FOR ALL THE WORLD TO SEE!!"_**

"We can safely assume that this hedgehog, whom we have identified as the famed Shadow the Hedgehog, is bravely protecting an innocent life. May we all wish him the best of luck, wherever he is."

"Indeed. Thank you Marsha, and PrimeNews will return after the break."

* * *

Agent Kidona paused the video and turned to his spectators. Cream was clinging to her mother, eyes very wide, horrorstruck at what she had just seen. Tails' brow was furrowed as his eyes flicked to Sonic, and one could almost hear the cogs turning in his mind. Sonic's ears were twitching, a sure sign of agitation. The fox quickly asked one of the questions weighing on his mind before the cobalt hedgehog could, not entirely sure of the latter's emotions.

"Who is this...Zerithan?"

Agent Kidona, who had been speculating Sonic with a raised brow, turned to the kitsune with somewhat guarded eyes. "While I'm prohibited from sharing vital information due to regulation, I can show you this."

From the depths of his trench coat, the chameleon pulled out a tan folder. "This is a still image from the helicopter footage I had magnified and sharpened. It explains why I've informed you about all this." That being said, he handed the photos to Sonic, his orange eyes somber.

Sonic took the folder and, after a slight hesitation, opened it. From where he sat, Tails saw Sonic turn white and his hands beginning to shake. Sonic himself felt oddly numb with dread as he gazed down at the picture.

Shadow ran through the night, his face desperate as he held and unconscious Amy in his arms.

**Authors Note: Arrggh! I had to sound so...so..._professional!_ It was giving me a headache! YAy! Chapt. 20 mark!**

**Elise the Cat: SEGA's characters belong to them, and the FINALLY mentioned _Kidona the Chameleon_ belongs to _CrazyNutSquirrel_. **

**Thanks so much to Leth101, Siru Drawoh, and everybody else who reviewed!  
Speaking of which, please do that. R&R X3**


	21. Closing In

(Amy's POV)

If I had to physically describe myself at that moment, I'd definitely say stiff; not just because I'd been in the same position for three or four days, but also because of the bandages. WaterWind wound them tightly, wrapping them above and below my chest, covering...that part with another cloth, this one a fuzzy brown with some kind of leaf pattern sewn onto it.

"Who makes these?" I asked. "They're beautiful."

WaterWind smiled. "Our pack elders create them form the hides we gain from hunting. They teach our young females as well, to prepare them for the days they shall mate."

I tried hard to suppress a shudder and did my best not to think that I was probably wearing _fur_ as WaterWind turned to grab something. Although it was even harder not to blanch when she turned back holding a loincloth similar to her own. My face was beet red as she helped me into it− my back was really tender and the bandages made it difficult to move. My jeans were being washed and mended, so I had to wear _something_. It covered things well enough, but I wasn't entirely comfortable. Sure, it wasn't much different than my swimsuit but...well...it was a bit...billowy.

WaterWind looked me over with an approving eye. "Do not move too much. I shall go and get food; the hunters should return soon."

I watched her go before lying down again, closing my eyes. Now that I was up, I had to get ready to face the music. When WaterWind had been around, it was like being with NaIma; her soothing presence had kept my emotions muted, forgotten, but now...

I shut my eyes tighter, fighting. '_Not here. Not now. I can't. I can't afford one slip...I cant...'_

I stayed like that for a long time, keeping myself at bay, keeping things from tumbling out. If they did, I wouldn't survive it. I found that if I concentrated really hard on breathing, it became a little bit easier to get under control. So, I just lay there, counting my breaths.

Eventually, I opened my eyes, angrily wiping the stray bits of moisture that had slipped past my resolve. '_Moving on.'_ I had more than one problem to deal with.

Shadow.

He was going to wan't answers; why were here, why I did that, how I feel, why I wasn't...

I held my head in my hands, going over conversations in my mind. _I was on vacation in Leafside...just for fun, no big deal..._ I bit my lip, fighting off a sudden wave of fresh, foreign depression. I knew then that lying to Shadow would rip me apart. I owed him so much now. If I lied to him, I'd be tossing away the memory of all he'd done for me. I just couldn't, but...

My breath shook. But how could I tell him when I'd been lying to everyone else? I felt trapped, more trapped than ever before. I didn't know what to do. I just didn't know what to do.

* * *

(Normal POV)

**"H-H-Help! Help! Lieutenant! In-Intruder alert! Intrud−"**

_Crunch. Static._

"Cadet? Blue Cadet come in!"

_Static_

"Color Wheel, sound off!"

**"Red Cadet, standing by."**

**"Gold Cadet, standing by."**

_Silence_

**"Er...Black Cadet, standing by."**

**"Brown Cadet, standing by."**

"Intruder Alert. Possible man down. Code yellow, switch to Battle Directives. Shoot to stun."

_Alarms. Maneuvers. A smile._

**"This is Gold Cadet, I've located the Intruder! He's heading for sector fou−AAAHHH!!"**

"Gold?!"

_Static. Voices._

**"This is Black! I got him in my sights and−wh-what in hell is he doing?!"**

"Black? Black Cadet, Report in!"

**"GRAAAAHHH! No! Please, _NOOO−"_**

_Snapping. Static._

"Color Wheel, Code Red! Code Red! Shoot to kill, I repeat, Shoot to _kill_!"

_Running. Panic._

**"Oh my God! It's− It's everywhere! Lieutenant, Black and Gold are−"**

_Snarling. Screaming. Static._

"Red?! Green, Brown, return to base! On the double."

_Hunting. Gunshots._

**"Lieutenant! Lieutenant, he's right behind us! The others are dead! We need to evac−"**

_Static._

**"NO! Please, Mercy! Merc_EYYYAHHG!!"_**

_Laughter. Static._

Panic-stricken, the Lieutenant tried in vain to contact someone, anyone from the control center.

"Color Wheel! Alpha Base, this is Orion Outpost 6743, Station Square Sector. We are under attack, repeat we are under−"

Communications went out mere seconds before the door to the control center shattered. The Lieutenant whirled around. The last thing he saw was a tall, pale figure with long white and black hair and slender features. Despite the ragged army breeches he wore, he was inhumanly handsome. But with the beauty came heart-stopping terror. The man was covered in gore, blood dripping thickly to the floor and leaving a scarlet trail behind him. What looked horribly like human ribs fiddled through the stranger's fingers, shining wetly in the lowlight. But by far, his eyes were the worst. They were gleaming with sadistic joy, a frenzied excitement: burning orange and freezing lavender.

"Hello." He murmured in a pleasant voice, yet as chilling as a winter wind.

Too easy, it was all too easy. But then, everything− with a few exceptions− was easy compared to himself. He'd never really listened when his creator had told him not to play with his 'food'. It made everything so much more entertaining. He himself taught his creator a very satisfying lesson in _that_ area.

A computer buzzed to life, seemingly on its own accord, files flowing across the screen.

**Author's Note: morbid...yet fun to write. Hmm...maybe I should get into horror**

**Elise the Cat: ugh...I'm gonna hurl.**

**Disclaimer yadda yadda you know who is whatsits in the whatevers. R&R!!**

**Elise the Cat: Eat, Drink, and Be Merry. For on the morrow, We Die! ^^**


	22. Truth or Despair?

**Author's Note: All Sonic Characters belong to SEGA. Strangers belong to the even stranger person typing this. (No, it's not Alice Cooper.)Listen to 'Never Think' by Robert Pattinson, it helped me write this.R&R hopefully Shadow is in character. THANK U 2 THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!**

(Shadow's POV)

From the very moment we arrived here, I had wanted to see Amy. And when I say 'want', I am completely understating things. It was a desperate, overwhelming need to view those jade eyes with my own. It felt as if...my world was incomplete, naked, broken without the knowledge of her welfare, without the sight of her standing tall with the sunlight falling on her face.

The image of her crumpled, writhing in agony, pain tumbling like a mountainous waterfall from her eyes...it had burned into my memory, overpowering the anguish of Maria's last moments. It tormented me during the longest three days of my life. You'd never think a heart would feel so...heavy, sagging inside your chest, making it that much harder to breathe; mine did.

Mine did, and I had no idea why. Why were my feelings so...strong about this? Why was Amy able to cause my mind to race down avenues I never would have dreamed existed? Yes, she was a friend to me. But these emotions were stronger than a friendship required. I was unable to fathom them.

I was also unable to take the few steps that would lead me to her, unable to push through the thick material blocking my view of her.

I stared at the dusty ground beneath my air shoes, trying to...to figure out what was wrong with me. What did I want?! If I wanted to see her, why couldn't I? What was holding me back?

_I think you know the answer to that._

My breathing stopped and I stupidly looked around to see who had spoken. "What...?"

_You know the answer to that as well, moron._

There was no way; it...couldn't be. After three years? No...

_Weren't we finished with denial? I thought we gave up on that ludicrous notion years ago._

I shut my eyes and put my fingers on my temples. '_Get out of my head!'_

_I am your head idiot! Do you want answers or not?_

_'Well...yes, but−'_

_Then move._

Slowly, my eyes slid open and I stepped forward.

Relief felt like a punch to the gut, robbing me of breath when her form graced my eyes. She was sitting up stiffly, yellowish bandages vivid against her fur. Seeing them reminded me of what I...what I had almost lost. I pushed the errant thought away, attempting to focus. Amy's back was to me, possibly unaware of my presence as she fiddled with the thick bedding she knelt on.

"Amy?"

She flinched, sending me once again into dazed confusion. What was wrong with her? She didn't look at me, her spine rigid. Quietly, I moved closer and sat beside her, appearing hopefully calm; on the inside I was suddenly inexplicably nervous. I kept my eyes on my hands, sitting idly in my lap while I frantically searched for something to say to the frozen form beside me.

Nothing.

The silence stretched on, wreaking havoc on my nerves, and possibly Amy's as well. I could practically hear her heart beating in a hasty tempo. Why? Was she afraid of me? I would never hurt her, the basic idea was terrible, _horrible_, morally wrong; couldn't she see that?

After a minute− or was it an hour? − I couldn't take it anymore. But just as I drew breath to address her, without the slighted inkling of what to say, Amy surprised me again.

"Shadow I...I'm sorry." She said, her voice choked.

I snapped my head around to stare at her, barely managing to keep blatant shock breaking through my facade. _She _was sorry? For what?!

"What?" It was an effort to keep my voice even. Amy's head, already drawn up against her bare shoulders, hunched even lower, her bangs hiding her face. When she replied, her voice was a broken whisper.

"I'm sorry for what I did, for what I didn't do. I'm sorry you got mixed in with all this. I'm−" She swallowed and seemingly forced herself to go on. "I'm sorry you got hurt, nearly killed...because of me."

I couldn't think. I just stared. Something was lurching inside of me, ripping itself with each word she spoke. The pain of that, coupled with the misery in her voice was too much for me to bear. I shifted my body to face her fully. I rested my hand on her soft cheek and turned her face towards mine. She was barely hanging onto her tears, sparkling emeralds submersed in rippling water. She stared back, surprised by my actions.

"Amy...what's happened to you?" I breathed, leaning forward, trying to find what was torturing her. Something within the depths of Amy's translucent eyes seemed to cave in, like a wall, collapsing and falling down. With a shudder that seemed to travel through the very bones of my arm, her eyes closed and she spoke.

"I left home. I−I left them."

I held my tongue, silently urging her to continue.

"I ran because it...it hurt too much to stay, because it wouldn't matter if I was gone."

* * *

_On the claim that she and Shadow had been 'Called to Arms', Rouge held a farewell party before she left, her darker companion already gone. It would be a formal, almost like a ball, at the Cher Mystique, a posh building normally used for wedding receptions and political banquets and meetings. Yet, somehow, Rouge managed to rent it for the night._

_Almost giggling with excitement, Amy Rose opened the pristine white box on her bed, pulling out the dress and twirling with it before the mirror like a young girl playing dress up. It was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, black with elegant, open ended sleeves and purple sequins that caught the light. She'd wanted it the moment she saw it and bought it with firm dedication, especially when the owner said it looked divine with her fur._

_Amy admired her reflection, holding the dress up against her. This, with some accessories and an attitude adjustment, would surely win Sonic over._

_Her face fell a bit as she remembered when she found out that Sonic didn't love her. At first she was shocked and hurt, but it quickly morphed into righteous fury. She was angry at herself mostly, and a bit incensed that Sonic didn't tell her sooner! Amy was hard put to find somewhere safe to blow out her temper. Hardly able to contain herself, she'd driven out to the forests outside the city in the dead of night when nobody would be around. Stomping through the undergrowth, she'd found an old rock quarry and let her rage explode out._

_It felt good to get rid of the swirling emotions inside, to finally get a clear head. It really hurt that Sonic didn't want her, but she could change into something that'd appeal to him. Yeah, she could do that. She left the quarry with a smile and new goal in sight._

_It was an odd day after that: bouts of paranoia, awkward texts with her friend, and the embarrassment that followed involving said texts and Shadow. But, back home once again, it was time to set things in motion._

_"Well, let's get to work!"_

_She cleared away most of the pictures of Sonic she had, which was a lot, limiting the number to two or three in each room, mixing in photos of her other friends. She also tossed all the chili dogs she had crammed into her fridge on the off chance her blue crush would visit. _(Which was ironic seeing as she constantly forgot to tell him her address.)

_A day and a half later, Rouge had invited everyone to a party to wish luck for her and Shadow on their new assignments. Amy grinned again, laying the gown on the bed and pulling her own over her head. She loved parties, but it wouldn't do to be late._

* * *

_Amy walked up the side walk to Cher Mystique, unable to conceal her awe. A huge manor house with arches, pillars, columns, and balconies; flawless in design and most definitely first class. A doorman took her coat while another led her down an immaculate hall to the main room. Amy's already large eyes grew even wider at the sight of the crowd. She didn't know Rouge knew so many people! The pink teen slid through the people, searching for a familiar face._

_"Hey, you're Amy right? "_

_Amy turned to see a tall, burgundy fox in a suit standing with a turquoise hare in a white and gray dress. Amy smiled and nodded, just a bit intimidated by his older gray eyes. The fox nodded back, his face remaining somewhat somber._

_"Yes, Rouge told me about you. I'm Cyrus and this is Crystal. Well, if you see her, tell her that we send our best wishes and hopes that she'll return in one piece. "_

_Amy nodded again. "Ill be sure to tell her."_

_"Thank you." Cyrus said, turning away._

_Amy walked on with a mission to find Rouge, bouncing a little to the jazz band playing in the corner. She caught sight of Sonic leaning against the buffet table, chatting to a purple-furred lion with white hair. Blushing, Amy ducked into a side room before he could see her. She was figuring out what she was going to say to Sonic when she overheard a conversation from a small group of mobians near another door way._

_"−how's everything going with you guys? I heard Sonic trashed Dr. Eggdork again."_

_"Yep." Tails said. "Sent him packing. It was pretty sweet until−"_

_"Oh don't tell me," a female snorted in an contemptuous voice. "That Amy girl started bugging Sonic again."_

_"Doesn't she always?" A deeper-voiced male asked._

_Amy froze._

_"Well, yeah. She was grabbing him in the usual death grip, going on about how great he is and all that, and how awesomely he took on Eggman; you'd think none of us helped. Sonic's eyes almost popped out!"_

_"Sheesh, she'll squash him like a bug if she keeps that up." The first voice squeaked. "Does Sonic mind?"_

_"Phhft, are you kidding? He hates it, anyone would!" The female answered. "I mean, would you like it if some brat who doesn't understand the phrase 'Personal Bubble' assaults you and _stalks_ you day after day declaring her supposed 'Love'?! I wouldn't; If it was me, I'd do everyone a favor and dump her somewhere, maybe a mental hospital for the obsessed."_

_Amy's fingers dug into the wall, her entire body shaking._

_"Whoa Stace, that's low. Have some respect for Tails friend." The deeper voice admonished. "She doesn't assault him!"_

_"Didn't you tell us that Sonic got bruises from Amy once?" Stacy demanded._

_"Um..."_

_"And don't forget, Sonic had to get his ribs checked once. A friend at the hospital told me." The first voice piped up, cutting across Tails._

_"Thank you Carl, that proves my point. If someone doesn't do something, that pink menace will end up killing him!"_

_"Stacy, not cool!"_

_"Whatever. All I'm saying is that the sooner I'm-In-Love-Amy gets a clue, the better. I know you agree Slip."_

_"Sonic already has." Tails' voice was hard._

_"Well that's good." Carl said. "She didn't hit anyone, did she?"_

_"No, but she looked like she was going to, so it was lucky Sonic split when he did."_

_"How can you put with her? I would've called the police by now. And she calls herself your friend." Stacy sneered. "What exactly has she ever done for you besides giving you plenty of exercise?"_

_"She's helped us with Dr. Eggman and others to!" Tails was defensive again._

_"How? By getting kidnapped and sitting on the sidelines like some annoying cheerleader? Oh yeah, that really helps. I bet she threatened people with that hammer of hers to take her along huh?"_

_"Well..."_

_"I thought so."_

_"Guys−" Slip began._

_"Oh come on, don't say you don't think she's annoying to, when I know you do. 'Sonic' this, and 'Sonic' that, ugh it makes me want to gag!"_

_"Yeah, or maybe _you_ wish you could get as much attention as she does."_

_There was an uncomfortable silence, and when the conversation changed, Amy backed away, her whole world shattered. Her vision blurred as she turned and ran. She bumped into people, stumbling over her shoes, bouncing off the walls. But she didn't care. She didn't feel anything except her heart breaking. She didn't hear anything except their words echoing in her head._

Menace. Annoying. Brat.

_Somehow she found her car and managed to drive home, taught instincts working through her numbed brain. Amy closed her apartment door and slid down it. Curled up into a ball on the floor, she started to cry._

_Eventually Amy lurched to her feet, her head aching, eyes red and dry, but her chest still heaving with sobs. Mechanically, the hedgehog pulled off the dress and stumbled into the kitchen. She held the knife tightly, the silver edge hanging over her wrist. _

Annoying cheerleader. Assaults and stalks. Obsessed.

_She saw their faces one by one as the knife moved down. Sonic: a deluded dream. Tails: bossed and argued. Cream: nearly half her age. Knuckles: irritated and insulted. Shadow−_

_His face exploded into her mind with staggering force. The knife trembled, and then fell clattering to the floor. More tears fell as Shadow's red eyes filled with disapproval. Amy shifted away from the knife and the worst mistake of her life. Shadow had gone through worse and he was still around, head held high, taking on the world. He still went through life. Couldn't she?_

* * *

"I left that night. I just packed my clothes and anything I needed and left. I drove until I couldn't, slept, and drove some more. Eventually, I arrived in Lake Country. I got a job, rented a house, and...and grew up."

"In a way I...I'm glad I heard them. It was then I truly learned what I was." Amy's closed eyes tightened and her fists clenched.

"I was nothing more that an annoying child, a selfish, deluded, hard-headed pest. I was no friend to them, and I didn't deserve friendship." She stopped and her voice, already shaking from suppressed emotion, lowered.

"Just like I don't deserve your help."

Amy waited for his judgment, appalled at what she had done. She'd told him everything, her entire pathetic story. How had he done it? Somehow, he had picked her apart with a mere glance, opening the floodgates and letting everything she'd kept to herself falling from her traitorous mouth. Still, let him see the miserable creature she was, let him know she was a lost cause and leave. Her bruised heart ached.

Shadow was silent for a long time, his mind wheeling. The pieces fell into place, and the truth was revealed. But she had to know, she _had_ to see that this was a half-truth, a twisted version of what really was. Carefully choosing his words, he spoke.

"It...its true that you were like that. But...there was so much more to you than that Amy. Yes, you were annoying, but you were young, you were still learning. You were naive when it came to...to the prospect of love, but you cannot blame yourself for being blinded by your heart; it's how you grow. But with your flaws came qualities that blossomed like your name. Qualities I have always noticed."

"You had a fiery spirit, unrivaled and unchallenged. You stood out vibrantly with a smile on your face, ready for what the day would throw at you. You had a kind and loving heart. You cared about your friends, and would always come to their aid. And...you were willing to accept someone...like me as a friend. In the beginning..."

Shadow gently cupped Amy's face with his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye. "You have all of this and so much more Rose." He whispered, his eyes burning into hers.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman. Your soul is a pure as snow and...it's wrong to let a parasite like Zerithan try to take that away from you."

His eyes half-closed and, unaware of his actions, he leaned closer.

"Amy Rose," he breathed. "That is my opinion of you. And it will _never_ change."


	23. Angelic

(Normal POV)

There was no doubt, no way in a million years that he was lying. The sincerity flowing from his dazzling eyes and stored in the cadence of his voice was pure and absolute. It filled Amy with a feeling, a wonderful, breathtaking, uplifting...no word could truly describe it. And in the split second after Shadow had uttered those final words, Amy suddenly knew− she was tired of pushing people away, she was tired of punishing herself...

...tired of being alone, lost. She wanted to be found.

A single tear, bright as a diamond, slid down her cheek. She threw her arms around Shadow, burying her face into his chest, her shoulders shaking. Shadow didn't know how he felt as he looked down at her. Warmth was growing inside of him, a warmth he hadn't felt in...so long...

He slowly wrapped his arms around her, pressing his cheek against the top of her head. He easily felt the shudders of her suppressed sobs and closed his eyes.

"Don't." he said, barely above a whisper. "Cry Amy, just cry."

They stayed in that embrace for an immeasurable moment, lost in the tumbling winds of emotion rushing inside them. Gradually, the tears ceased, the sobs faded, and a heart beat with a new life, a newfound fervor. But they didn't, couldn't pull away from one another, neither willing to end the magic of this moment, the warmth pulsing within.

Shadow noticed how dark it had become. Lifting his head from Amy's, he looked down at her once again.

"Amy?"

He frowned when she didn't respond. "Amy?" he asked again, slightly louder. Amy shifted slightly, and the Ultimate Lifeform saw her face. Green eyes were closed, rosy lips slightly parted, chest slowly rising and falling.

* * *

(Shadow's POV)

She'd fallen asleep.

The blissful calm that had captured me evaporated. '_How did...she...on...I...now what?'_

It suddenly felt...very hot. Her arms were still around me, relaxed in slumber. Her head was snuggled against my chest, the white fur rippling slightly from her breathing. I'd...I'd never been so close to someone in my life. I'd never touched someone the way I'd touched her, but it...seemed so natural, an instinctual action to comfort. Although I wanted to, I didn't have the heart to wake her and I...

I wanted to stay like this, warm and comfortable in someone else's arms. I felt...happy. The feeling stunned me. It robbed me of breath, of awareness. For a moment, I couldn't breathe. This was so new, so diff−

She shifted again, unconsciously trying to get more comfortable. I didn't think; I just moved. Slowly, so as not to wake her, I lay down, moving her more to my side. Why did this feel so...so right to me? I didn't notice that I had begun stroking her quills, smoothly, slowly. She looked so peaceful, so perfect. The warmth was building again, power and undeniable. I wanted her to always look like that, the reason still a mystery to me...

_You know the answer._

Did I? Did I truly? Was that even possible for me? I never thought of it, never considered it ever happening to me. But seeing her in child-like innocence, her scent like a forgotten memory permeating my senses, I...

I closed my eyes and tucked my nose into her fur, breathing in. It surprised how much I enjoyed that fragrance. How much I'd missed her. '_Amy...'_

She stiffened, her serene face breaking into that fear I hated to see as she whimpered. I held her even closer, instinctively trying to protect her from the demons attacking her.

* * *

(Normal POV)

Cold. It was cold. The stone, the floor, the air

cold.

A cloud of vapor escaped from the girl's mouth as she shivered, her hands, devoid of their normal gloves, rubbing her arms in a vain attempt to keep warm.

Raising her head, she looked around her cell. Gray stone and stray snowflakes met her green eyes. There wasn't an opening...

Wait. The wall. A rectangular hole with bars across it spewing snow. Maybe...

She stood and ran to it-or tried to. Her progress was halted due to the heavy chain and iron ball secured to her ankle. Grunting with the effort, she dragged the sphere over to the window. She stood on her tiptoes and peered out.

The ground was level with her face, covered with snow. A blizzard had formed, and the wind howled as it passed by. Wanting nothing more than freedom from her stone prison, the girl reached for a bar...

As soon as her fingers touched the cold metal, the chain suddenly yanked her leg, sending her crashing to the ground. The iron ball quivered and she raised her head.

Inky black water was seeping out from the ball, slowly at first but then picking up speed. In less than 5 seconds, it was up to her knees. Nervous, the girl stood, her heart beating faster as the water rose to her waist. Panicking, she looked up towards the opening. It had risen out of her reach, close to the ceiling. By now the water was at her chest, her neck, her chin...

She let out a scream just before it passed over her head.

She couldn't see, couldn't see. All was black. She vainly struggled to reach the surface, lungs burning, the iron ball too heavy for her to lift.

Two eyes floated through the darkness towards her. Mocking laughter could be heard as bubbles erupted from her mouth. She dimly felt herself sink down into the blackness, down, down, down

Wait. A faint glow. What was−

Light effortlessly cut through the water as if it were nothing more than shadows. Shafts of golden light erupted from the girl's cell window. The frigid water dissolved into nothingness, and she fell back to the cold floor, gasping for air. She looked up just in time to see something slice through the stone. The wall shattered, the full intensity of the light flaring like the eastern sun. It dazzled her eyes.

Four enormous white wings gilded with liquid amber beat in flawless tandem. A figure hovered above the remains of the girl's prison, his body throwing out the glorious light that had saved her, reflecting off the majestic bronze helmet fixed atop the figure's head and the great war-scythe clenched in his hand. The light was so blinding, she couldn't make out his features, yet she knew he was male.

In a fluid motion, he offered her his hand, a mute offering.

Shakily, she placed her hand in his, warmth spreading throughout her body at his touch. The wings beat harder, and the girl felt herself rising. Was she finally going to be freed? Her ascent was jerked to a halt. The figure looked at the iron ball and the scythe flashed downwards, severing the heavy chain in two. He lifted the girl into his arms, and they flew, up, up, up− away from the bleak cell and cold snows of misery. Looking down, she saw that the world below was different in the angels light− no longer barren and frozen. It changed into smooth stone, marble white and peaceful.

The figure descended onto an empty plateau, setting the girl on her feet, yet not entirely letting her go. The light dimmed and faded as the helmet visor was pulled back and she could finally see her savior's face.

_Shadow?_

He smiled, his ruby eyes warm and gentle.

_Sometimes._

_What, but how−_

Her questions were halted by his gloveless fingers on her lips.

_Amy, though I want to I can't stay._

He released her and stepped back, once more taking to the air. She ran after him, raising her hand up to him.

_Wait no, I−_

White mist was falling, clouding everything, but she could still hear him, before that too faded away.

_I want to help you, but you have to let me. You have to want me to Amy. You have to want me to..._

* * *

(Amy's POV)

It was odd. I'd never felt so _good_ in the morning. Yeah I was still stiff, and my back had started throbbing again, but that was meaningless compared to how I felt. I'd forgotten how great being...well, rested felt after sleeping.

I was half-asleep when I noticed this, not quite ready to wake up to another day. I barely opened my eyes, far away objects blurry and indistinct. There was a brilliant patch of white close to my eye and I closed them again, events catching up to me.

Last night...was all that just a dream to? I really hoped not. Everything he had spoken, the way he'd looked at me, how he held me, it gave me a feeling I'd thought I'd forgotten. I still couldn't believe I'd just...broken down like that, confessed everything. I was so sure he would leave, driven away in disgust. He'd been so quiet...

I didn't want him to leave, I really didn't.

And then, he'd rescued me with his words, comforted me with his touch, and...he made me feel...like I was worth something in this world.

I resisted the urge to reopen my eyes as the morning brightened. Instead, I pushed my face farther into my pillow, or tried to. There was...something rigid beneath it.

It moved; slowly up, then slowly down, a warm breeze skipping over the tips of my ears. That movement was like a bucket ice water dumped over my head.

Oh no. Please no, I did _NOT_!

My eyes snapped open, my mind going a mile a minute. If...if that was...then...

Without meaning to, my eyes traveled upwards. I noticed his chin was almost level with my forehead and kept going. I wasn't sure what I expected when I reached his face, but I was still surprised by what I saw.

He was staring up at the ceiling, hands clasped behind his head. What really got me was his expression. He was completely and utterly calm, as if he had no aversion to girls falling asleep on him. I mentally cringed. Falling asleep on him. I'd SLEPT ON HIM! And forgetting about it till the last second, to add insult to injury.

Shadow must have sensed the turmoil inside my head, of felt the head as my face lid up like a Christmas light. He met my embarrassed gaze with his own undisturbed look.

"Morning." He said.

It was my turn to say something. Say something! Why was it so hard for me to open my mouth?! I was positive that it had nothing to do with...the fact that...his was only...a few inches away from my eyes....

He waited patiently, something flickering in his eyes. Amusement? Most likely, seeing as I was acting like a complete _dork_. The seconds ticked by and I had yet to respond. It became harder to think as I became very aware of our position. One of my hands was underneath him near the small of his back. The other was lightly resting on his stomach. And I couldn't help but notice one of my legs was tangled with his. I couldn't move; my heart was hammering. Miraculously, I managed a semi-coherent sentence.

"Wha−I...um...I just...Morn−uh..."

It wasn't even semi-coherent.

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, and his lips twitched which is very...interesting up close...

"Are you alright?" He tilted his head to the side in order to see better. The way he looked...it was difficult not to twitch. Thankfully I managed to unlock my tongue.

"Yeah! I'm fine!" and very high-pitched.

"Hmmm..." His eyes glinted again, but I couldn't tell what it was. "Did you sleep well? At one point, it seemed like you had a troubling dream."

My breath caught. How was I supposed to answer that?! _I was, but then you came in and saved me, oh and by the way, you looked like a beautiful, glowing, four-winged angel._ Not even if you paid me.

"I slept− uh− great." My voice broke. What was wrong with me? Shadow must've been thinking the same thing. He raised himself up onto his elbows. The movement brought his face closer to mine. "Good. I did my best not to disturb you."

We both knew what he meant in that.

"Oh Shadow, I'm sor−"

"Ssshhh..." His breath blew into my face as he drew out that three letter word. His scent stunned me into silence. It swirled around my head, mischievously playing with my senses.

"Amy, please never say that unless you absolutely need to." His voice was husky, low. I couldn't find it within myself to answer, too lost in his crimson eyes, his tantalizing scent too perfect for me to bear, the mere inches of distance between us seeming much, much less

Something changed the silence around us. The ruby of his eyes began to burn, melting into lava. I had never had someone look at me like that before. My heart tried to crash its way out of my chest, my pulse roaring in my ears. My breathing became uneven as his eyes half-closed.

Slowly, Shadow cupped my face in his hand like he had the night before, his thumb rubbing my cheek. My damaged brain barely acknowledged the moving of our heads. I felt my eyes sliding closed as his nose brushed against mine. I was too caught in a daze to control my actions, and my hand just as slowly slid up from his abdomen.

I heard and felt his breath grow as ragged as mine at my touch as my fingers began to stroke his chest fur.

**Author's Note: Don't hurt me. R&R**


	24. New Plan

(Normal POV)

When a person has extensive injuries on any part of the body, that particular part should be moved as little as possible. Large quantities of pain will result if this if this rule is forgotten.

Unfortunately, Amy forgot this pivotal fact the worst possible moment.

She arched away from Shadow as her back gave a huge throb of pain. The darker hedgehog steadied her, intense eyes concerned. But before he could do anything else, the entrance was pulled back and WaterWind entered. She quickly knelt on the other side of Amy, guiding her onto her stomach.

"Her wound is stripped with fire at the rising and falling of the Sun." Her voice was filled with maternal worry as she picked up a clay bowl filled with a greenish paste.

"But she grows strong." She continued, answering Shadow's silent question. "It shall not be long before YoungFlower is free from her snares to blossom."

She met Shadow's eyes with a knowing look before inclining her head outside. "My mate is awaiting you NightPelt."

He stood and walked rather quickly out. He felt oddly numb. He was shocked. He had never lost control like that! But her eyes had pulled him in with a magnetic power he couldn't fight. Her touch had caused his heart to jump erratically. He had come so close to doing something that...

Shadow shook the unfinished thought away upon sight of the Alpha. Tattoos stood out vividly against the wolf's pale fur, the golden jewelry casting a subtle gleam in the morning light. He stood absolutely still, every focal point of his attention fixed upon the magnificent butterfly perched on his outstretched fingers.

It was a proud creature, large fanning wings a rusty red, ringed with black, and streaked with charcoal and ember. Its alien eyes were twin orbs of periwinkle blue, eerie yet fascinated. Its long antennae idly flicked back and forth in droll waves, as if it were saying something to the marble wolf. The abstract wings opened and closed in an almost lazy gesture and the Alpha's tail lightly flicked in response. The butterfly abruptly took off, winging nobly into the surrounding trees, if it were possible for an insect to do so.

Shadow kept his expression apathetic and bowed his head and Crystal Eyes turned to him. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were having a conversation. But, given what he'd gone through and seen, it didn't seem too impossible.

"Ah NightPelt, your rest was well?"

"In a way." Way better than well, infinitely so...

The shaman's lips twitched and, not for the first time, Shadow suspected that the wolf knew more than he let on. However, Crystal Eyes did not press the issue. Instead, he motioned toward a secluded pathway winding away through the underbrush with a multicolored arm. "Come, walk with me."

The wolf started down the trail without waiting for an answer, most likely expecting his inverted counterpart to follow.

And he was correct in his assumptions.

Shadow kept his eyes on the Alpha as the pair traveled deeper into the forest. There was silence between them as they went over gurgling streams and thickets of red raspberry bushes and soft green grass. Although curiosity raved within his mind, Shadow held his tongue and kept his questions at bay. It was difficult to explain, but when one was with Crystal Eyes, the wolf always made the first move.

Shadow halted when, rounding a corner around a large oak tree, he saw that Crystal Eyes had disappeared.

"Hummmm..." One black ear tilted at the soft sigh of contentment. The wolf shaman was seated cross-legged on a large flat rock in a sunlit clearing just a small ways away from the path, his staff laid across his lap. The sun highlighted his albino pelt with an unearthly glow, his colored face serene, untroubled.

The Ultimate Lifeform quietly approached him, sitting down on another rock close by. Crystal Eyes gazed at him with a crooked half-smile.

"A marvelous place to think and ponder all things with an open mind. I thank you for your company."

He sighed and his face became very grave. "I have much to speak with you about NightPelt. Much is at stake. Much..."

"A demon shadows you, he haunts your every step. A twisted being of hate, vengeance, and evil. A monster of lost spirits, ever taking, ever hunting. You know of whom I speak of."

Shadow's frown became more pronounced, the haunting scars over his eye catching the light. "Zerithan." He snarled. '_So the maniac survived. Damn...'_

The shaman nodded. "I have never seen one so steeped in darkness. Truly a falling star in a clear sky, bringing fire, and death, and terror in his wake. You know what he seeks?"

The hedgehog spoke through his teeth. "Amy, he wants her soul."

"And that is not all he will get. YoungFlower's spirit, should the demon have it, will cause a never ending night, a reign of one whom cannot be killed, cannot be stopped." The wolf's voluminous eyes were intense, conveying the vital urgency to Shadow as he leaned forward.

"He _must not have it_! YoungFlower must not be lost. The demon must be fought and killed."

Even though Shadow agreed heartily with the wolf's words, he voiced a doubt that troubled him, prickly and impossible to ignore. "How? I've fought him before, and he's stronger than I would've believed possible. By all rights, he should be dead."

Crystal Eyes frowned, suddenly weary. "The great spirits Haitu'ri PureHowl and her mate Wheayth'an BloodFang have spoken to me about this demon. _The only way is a sign of love to bring the end of the loveless. _The vision closed before I could learn its meaning. Keep it in your mind NightPelt, may you not forget it."

* * *

The wounds were healed, scars were hidden, and a destination was chosen. The entire pack had assembled to see the hedgehogs go, waving and smiling. Amy stood beside Shadow, dressed in her recently mended jeans and the chest wrap WaterWind had given her. The gray wolf enveloped Amy in a warm hug.

"Farewell my daughter. May we see one another again."

"Goodbye WaterWind, thank you so much!"

Standing next to this animated farewell, Shadow nodded to Crystal Eyes, paying his respects in knowing silence. Pulling away from Amy, WaterWind embraced Shadow as well.

"May your hearts be happy." She whispered in his ear.

"Thank you." He murmured.

There was excited yipping, the furious pounding of tiny feet, and Shadow was ripped from the female's grasp. Amy tried not to laugh as Shadow tried to stand under the furry onslaught of six or seven wolf cubs. It was so cute to see him wrestling with them, letting them pin him down.

Crystal Eyes smiled indulgently at the cubs before calling them to order. Freed, Shadow returned to his place beside Amy, looking for all the world as if nothing had happened when, truthfully, his dignity was most likely shot to the moon.

"Ready?" Holding in her mirth, Amy nodded.

Crystal Eyes now stepped forward, taking Amy's left hand and Shadow's right in his own. His crystalline orbs glowed with warm care as he spoke. "May Haitu'ri PureHowl's grace be upon you, and my Wheayth'an BloodFang's strength protect you, forever friend of White Pine."

He pressed their hands together and stood back, watching them leave the village limits. Just before they passed beyond his sight, the Alpha of the White Pine threw back his head and howled, his pack joining in the throaty call.

Amy smiled as she and Shadow were swallowed in the shadow of the trees. She was going to miss the wolf pack. It felt so safe, so...much like a haven from the rest of the world.

"If you'd ever like to return, I'd be willing to take you."

She looked over at Shadow, who had been watching her silently.

"Oh um, thank you. I'd really like that."

His expression changed; it looked like he was smiling, though his lips barely moved. It was a very rare look compared to its bearer. It had a strange effect an Amy, and she ducked her head, her cheeks igniting into a brilliant shade of red. She suddenly became aware that Shadow hadn't released her hand.

"So, uh, where are we going."

Shadow stopped, his face very serious, calculative. He was silent for a long while, staring off into the trees.

"Somewhere...more congested, more populated." He said finally. "Being out in the open makes it too easy for Zerithan to act and harder for us to get away, chaos control or no."

He turned his head towards Amy. "Do you have any suggestions?"

Amy's brow furrowed. Where could they go? _Somewhere more congested, more populated. _People everywhere, busy, loud, crowded...

"Avalon." She blurted.

Shadow blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Avalon. It's a city. They held a Crafts Fair last Friday, and it ends in two days, so it'll be very crowded...and...yeah." Amy's voice trailed off and she watched him warily.

Shadow raised an eyebrow and small smirk stretched his lips. "Have you been there before?" He asked, pulling closer. The blush flaring across her cheeks caught his eyes and the smirk became more pronounced.

"Y−yes." Amy stuttered, trying to speak around the sudden lump in her throat. Shadow freed his hand and slowly wrapped his arm around Amy's bare waist, drawing her against him. Amy's heart thudded.

"Good." He said, his voice lowering. "Concentrate on the location. Fix it in your mind."

It was extremely difficult for Amy to concentrate on anything at that moment, the places where he touched her open fur burning like fire. How did he bring out that reaction in her?!

It was easier is she closed her eyes. Eventually, the image of a sprawling metropolis set into a curved bay on the coast of a sapphire swam before her eyes.

"Alright, I've got it."

"Chaos..._CONTROL_!"

**Author's Note: What? It ended there. Don't be mad!**

**Elise the Cat: Well I don't blame them! Especially after what you had planned for-**

**SHHHHHH!!! DON'T SPOIL IT!!!! Here! *throws yarn***

**Elise the Cat: EEEEEEEE! *chases yarn***

**Anywho, Shadow and Amy**blah blah blah** SEGA** blah blah blah **Wolves** blah blah blah** Me** blah blah blah **R&R **blah blah blah

**Elise the Cat: YARN! X3**


	25. Avalon

**Author's Note: I love you guys! Merry Christmas to you all! Healthy tip- Listen to Owl City. This chapter was intended to be longer, and yet...it isn't? (sigh) oh well. Enjoy and Review! Shadow and Amy = SEGA y'all know who is mine.**

Elise the Cat: Feliz Navidad! *^^*

(Normal POV)

It was true, compared to the rest of his kind; he had an unnaturally voracious appetite. One soul at one time in one year was not enough, never enough. He'd wanted more, _needed_ more, ever since that day of his rebirth, the day he destroyed his former brother and his entire city with him. It felt good, the power; it set him apart. He quickly rose through the ranks of the others, fame and fear earning him respect and justified awe. It went against the grain, but he didn't care. He was meant to stand out, he was meant to be feared and admired, he was meant to defy restraining instincts and normality, what little his race possessed.

Nevertheless, he was feeding more than usual.

How strange this world had become in his absence, machines, flashing lights and alien noises. What was a...computer supposed to be besides a glowing box with buttons? Quite simple− answers. Loath as he was to admit it, but the inhabitants of this world had become smarter. The computer was astonishingly complex: threads of copper connected to pieces of metal and other strange substances, all humming with crackling, wild power. He had never seen anything of the like! And yet, it was almost too easy to manipulate. The sparking energy was completely subservient to his will, dumbly following his commands.

And the _knowledge_! It was staggering!

And very enlightening. Who would've thought that his irritating adversary would have such an extensive history? Amazing. Had the hedgehog been a reaper, no doubt he would have had serious competition.

With that in mind, he had increased his diet. Of course he was careful. He used stealth and tact to lead them away, taking advantage of the cover of night. He was also very particular in his choices.

He had never needed to be so...meticulous in his actions before, so furiously annoying, but a plan had been set in motion and he knew it would prove fruitful...

...it would provide his ascension into glory.

* * *

(Amy's POV)

Oh yeah. I forgot he had the chaos emerald. Chaos Control is something I'll never be able to describe. There was a bright rush of colors and muddled shapes, flashing by so fast it made my stomach churn. I tried to close my eyes, but there was...an odd feeling, almost like suction that kept them open. I felt it pulling me, pulling us through...something, and yet we weren't moving at all. Were we? I felt Shadow leaning forward slightly, gripping me a little tighter.

I moved with him and felt a little better; the pull wasn't as strong. Suddenly, there was a bright flare of light and things went to back to normal, the trees staying in place. Air I didn't realize I'd been holding whooshed out my lungs only to be sucked in again as we fell.

"What the−?!"

That was as far as Shadow got before the splash.

The water was warm and crystal clear, greenish-turquoise in the sunlight. I quickly kicked to surface, shaking the water from my eyes. '_Wh− What are we doing here? Wait a second...oh no, I am so dumb!'_

"Amy."

I cringed; oh he did not sound happy. One look at his face told me. Not happy.

"Would you like to explain why were taking an afternoon swim?" he asked through semi-clenched teeth.

I flushed and looked down. "Uh...you see, I didn't actually go to Avalon. Some friends and I came down here to swim on our days off. I only remember seeing Avalon as...we went past..." My voice trailed off into a pathetic mumble. When he didn't answer, and the silence grew to such a degree that I couldn't stand it, I flicked my eyes up.

He stared back with an unfathomable expression. Then he blinked.

"Come on."

I followed him as he swam to the far shore, his breast-stroke powerful and sure. I hadn't been here in a while, and I couldn't stop my eyes from roving. The pond was an almost perfect circle, surrounded by soft white sand. The tall jade ferns and enveloping trees easily hid this place from the rest of the world.

Shadow heaved himself out the water, shaking himself dry and checking the pockets of his cargo belt. The water sparkled in the half-light against his fur, like melted silver. Like stars in a deep night sky.I wrenched my eyes away, drying myself. I shouldn't stare at him like that.

I shouldn't act like this either...

"Which way?"

"Huh?"

"Which way to Avalon?"

Oh...shoot...I had no idea. It'd been so long. What was I going to do?! Shadow stood there waiting, as I mentally panicked. I turned away, furiously trying to remember. Nothing.

_Crap._

"You forgot." Statement, not a question.

My breath became a choked gasp.

"How d− did−"

"I guessed as much."

I resisted the urge to hide my face in my hands, even though I wasn't facing him. Just when I thought things could get better, what do I do? Mess things up again! '_Wishful thinking. Ugh, I am such a stupid IDIOT!'_

"...yeah I...I did."

"Hmm."

That little sound was all it took to make me explode. Pitiful. I whirled around.

"Shadow, I'm sor−"

His restraining fingers on my lips froze my words and myself. Like many things I'd forgotten, one was how fast he was. In the blink of an eye, he was before me, just as close as...as last time...he...did this...

"Remember, I don't want to hear that from you." His voice was quiet, his eyes fixed on the ground. After a minute− or was it an hour?− they met mine and my stomach dropped. How was it he was able to bring out this reaction in me? Why did it happen? And why...

...why did I feel...like...

His eyes were smoldering again, two pillars of eternal fire. They traveled down to his hand, fingers splayed across my mouth. His expression flickered and his lips parted, but whatever he was going to say never came. Slowly, his fingers slid down to linger on my chin.

I trembled.

Abruptly, he stepped back, his face sliding into the almost blank look he had since I'd first met him.

"In any case, it's no trouble. I'll have a look around. Stay here."

And he was gone.

* * *

(Normal POV)

The streets held an endless stream of cars. The sidewalks were packed with throngs of citizens and tourists alike. The squares and parks played host to bright tents, overstuffed booths, and prize-laden games. Stores and businesses flashed their products and works, and many an auction was taking place. The city was loud, but not unpleasant− the very air was charged with bustling excitement.

"Perfect."

They were standing near a crowded intersection, shoppers and families pushing past them, many doing a double-take. The two hedgehogs were an odd couple. The male, black as night, was serious and intimidating, three savage scars staggering across his red eye. He stood tall, subtly protective of his companion.

The girl, in contrast, was bright pink with awestruck green eyes. She attracted the most stares, having the oddest attire. Damp jeans and a fuzzy brown cloth wrapped around her chest, baring her stomach and shoulders.

Not that most minded.

It was harder than normal to ignore them; she just couldn't concentrate. Their prying, roving eyes felt almost physical against her fur. Trying to make it casual, Amy wrapped her arms around herself, staring into the street.

"What is it?"

"N− nothing."

Skeptical, Shadow deliberately pointed to her face, almost touching her cheek. Amy clapped a hand to her face and quickly turned away. Blast it all! She was blushing _again_!

"Ah! I, uh, well, it's really nothing, I, um..." She was babbling hopelessly. Shadow stepped closer, touching her arm to get her attention.

"What's wrong Amy?"

She looked down in defeat. "I just...well...feel a little..."

"Open to the elements?"

At Amy's nod, he took her hand, joining the crowd crossing the street.

"If you feel uncomfortable, we'll stop at a clothes store here and you can pick whatever you like. Personally I think you look beautiful."

Amy wasn't the only one to stop breathing for a second.

"...th− thank you."

Shadow kept his face forward, not daring to look back to see her reaction. Where in the name of chaos had that come from?!

"...yeah..."

Then again, it _was_ the truth.

For several blocks, they weaved through the crowds in silence, Shadow tightening his grip on Amy's hand now and again. During that time, Amy divided her attention on where she was stepping and watching Shadow. She couldn't help it. He was like a walking billboard with flashing lights and vivid colors. And mesmerizing eyes...and a smooth, rich voice. It was weird, and yet he caught her eye more than...a friend should...

There was an explosive yipping and an angry shouting of, "Scruffelton! Scruffelton, you get back here!"

Something small and brown shot between Amy's legs faster than a cannonball. Both hedgehogs had enough time to blink before a large woman in a frilly, burgundy dress and too much makeup, barged in between them. She ran after her dog, shunting other people aside and earning several more yells. Amy whipped her head around, trying to spot Shadow's quills in the numerous mobs of faces.

"Shadow? _Shadow_!" She suddenly felt nervous.

"Amy!"

She saw him craning his neck and searching for her, obstinately fighting the crowd by standing still. Amy started to make her way towards him.

A sudden wave of people emerging from a subway pushed her farther away from him. Like a twig in a river, she got swept away in the flow of the crowd.

"Amy!"

A hand grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the crowd to the mouth of an alley way.

"Amy! I can't believe this! You're alive!"

The familiar voice finally reached Amy's senses and she looked up. '_No way. It couldn't be...'_

"Z?"


	26. Be Still My Soul

**Listen to 'How Far We've Come' by Matchbox 20 , 'In the End' by Linkin Park , or 'Perfect Enemy' by T.A.t.U. They just seem to fit. Shadow and Amy began to SEGA. Villian is owned by me. Infinetly so. R&R Thanks for reading all of yous! Party at my place for over 100 Reviews! I love you all! Enjoy!**

(Normal POV)

He picked her up and swung her around in a wide circle, moving farther into the alley with each swing. Amy looked down at him, her mind in a confused daze. By the time he set her down, she'd managed to form a complete sentence.

"What are you doing here?"

Z met her gaze with one full of solemnity. "I could ask you the same thing. The minute you disappeared, people started to get worried. That serial killer was still on the loose and rumored to be in the area, so your friends started combing the town looking for you. I heard about what was going on and joined the search parties. As you've probably heard, things got...well, really wild that night."

He shuddered, hunching his shoulders. "Afterward, we asked around and found out where you'd gone. We found the killer, what was left of him, but no trace of you. Over the week, your friends and I have been calling, searching, anything we could do to find you."

"And today," his blackened face brightened. "I come down to Avalon to visit some family and guess who I bump into? What am I doing, babbling on like this? Come on, there are so many people we have to tell! They'll be ecstatic when they hear the news!"

He grabbed her hand, trying to tug her farther down the alley, but Amy pulled her hand out of his grip.

"But...wait a second...you were there."

"Pardon?"

"That night...you were there." Indistinct memories were flashing through her mind, hazy and muddled. _A hulking white shape, the gleam of bared fangs in the twilight..._

"What are you talking about?"

_Her hammer snapping in two, hot breath at her throat, the sound of talons puncturing through flesh..._

"Amy?"

"I..."

_Blood dripping, a hedgehog drawing closer, everything growing darker..._

The pieces fell into place, the truth horribly obvious. She bolted, running hard and fast towards the street, her lungs filling with air. She didn't even make it half-way.

His talons dug into her ribs, rendering movement painful as his paw was clamped firmly over her mouth. His tail wound around her legs, the charcoal spikes coated with a soft sheen of menace. Quietly, he maneuvered them deeper into the shadows of the alley.

"And we come full circle. Huh, I'm not sure whether to be amused, or offended that you didn't know, didn't guess at the truth. Ah well this suits my purpose perfectly. My pride can live with it."

He chuckled, sending chills down her already frozen spine. Amy's heart had almost stopped beating; fear compacting her lungs into hard lumps, her breaths hard and shallow. His grip was unnecessary, for his presence alone kept her immobile. The scream for help was trapped, plugged inside her throat, building pressure that caused her teeth to chatter and her jaw to twitch.

Amused, he watched her, observing the internal havoc her was causing. "Why don't you call him? I'm sure our dear _Shadow_ would be very put out if he missed our little, ah, reunion don't you think?"

His tone was light, conversational, barely showing the smug exhilaration of victory coursing through him. Amy squeezed her eyes shut, biting down on her lip. Despite her best efforts, the smallest of whimpers escaped.

Eyes glinting maliciously, Zerithan rested his chin on Amy's shoulder, tilting her head back with his paw. "Brave. I don't doubt the attraction he has for you, the loyalty and devotion you inspire. So fair. So soft..." His sinister voice trailed off as his claw lightly traced a line down her neck to her collarbone before slowly going back up again.

Amy shuddered, whimpering again. The Reaper pushed his face closer, his lips barely brushing her neck as he continued. "Had my goal been another...hmmm, Amy you would've been _radiant_." He breathed the last word, enjoying the trembles his breath invoked.

"Come now," he whispered. "Scream. I know you want to− I can see it. Every fiber of your being is howling. Why prolong your suffering? Call to him, scream his name."

Miraculously, she stayed silent. Pale, shivering, Amy held back the howl, her teeth drawing blood from her lip.

"No?" Serrated teeth were bared in a smile, one that belonged in the lowest depths of darkness. "Well...I have ways of weakening one's resolve."

He buried his mouth in the fur of her neck. As intended, the combined pain and horror of his touch pushed Amy over the edge.

She screamed.

A flash of black fur charged from the street.

Zerithan raised his head from the bite mark, a small trickle of red falling from the corner of his grin as he gazed into horrified crimson eyes.

"Shadow." He purred.

* * *

Midnight fur erupted into burning red, slicing the air with a wrathful glow. With a wordless yell of fury that shook the paved ground, Shadow blasted towards the reaper, no reason, no sanity left in the swirling blood of his eyes.

Still smiling, Zerithan flew upwards, maintaining his grip on the limp Amy. A blazing comet of red followed at an almost perfect right angle, leaving behind a panicked crowd and two curious glints of gold.

The enraged hedgehog barely acknowledged the confusion around him; the world was dead to him. Anger as he had never felt was fusing with the chaos within him, flowing through his veins, breaking one barrier after another. A vein throbbed in his temple.

All he could see was him. All he could hear was her gasping breath. All he could feel was the fury, burning him alive yet pouring strength into his limbs. All he could taste were the shapeless howls dancing on his tongue. And all he could smell, or would smell, would be Zerithan's blood on the wind when he rent him in two.

Shadow attacked, launching blow after blow, punch after punch; a crazed spirit of war. Somehow, through his battle-driven haze, trying to avoid harming Amy, the unlocked instincts of his heart steering them clear of her broken face.

Almost lazily, the reaper evaded him, taunting him with his smug smile. Gravity reclaimed Shadow, forcing him to the city rooftops once again, except now _he_ was the hunter. Pieces of brick and stone, chunks of plaster, tiles, and shingles rose up on their own accord, flying at him with bullet-like speed. Despite his supple agility, Shadow couldn't avoid them all. Yet, every urban missile that struck him seemed to goad him further.

Every window shattered as they screamed past a silver skyscraper, the deadly shrapnel dissolving in the crimson aura of pure chaos.

Every brick cracked with the force of their wake as they skirted around the factories of downtown Avalon.

Sirens began wailing in the distance.

Zerithan halted above the wide expanse of a warehouse roof, Amy hanging limply by his side. Less than a second later, Shadow vaulted onto the concrete, the stone cracking slightly.

For a heartbeat both were still, were silent, staring into each others eyes. Lavender and sunset into never-ending red. With a snort, the reaper threw back his head, his pale face twisting into a contemptuous smirk.

"Come now! Is that the best you can do? The light show may be impressive, but you are falling short of my expectations Shadow. For shame!" he shook his head in mock sorrow.

Every muscle on his frame was shaking with suppressed motion. The strain of holding himself in place showed on his face, warring with hatred and fury. "You don't know what I'm capable of!" his voice was a feral snarl. "You can't understand the full range of my power. I've held myself back, but this time−"

He slid into a crouch, his muscles coiling to spring. "− I won't leave you _alive_."

"Ha, empty words hedgehog. No living thing can kill me!"

"_The only way is a sign of love to bring the end of the loveless._"

The words were calm, eerie in the present mood. Zerithan visibly stiffened, his surprise transmitting to Amy through her shock-induced stupor. She raised her head.

"What, spouting poetry now?" Zerithan barked, all traces of sadistic humor gone. "No matter, you say you'll kill me?" He slipped a paw beneath Amy's chin, digging in his claws and yanking her head upward. She yelled out in pain, blood trickling from her neck.

"_Prove it!_"

There was a colossal explosion, the shockwave shaking the surrounding buildings to their foundation. The roof shattered, forming a gaping chasm like an untold monster opening its maw. Debris clattered to the floor.

Shadow flew faster than the eye could see, pulling his fist back to splinter that horrible face into a thousand fragments. But all his speed, all his power would never had saved him.

Causally, Zerithan dropped Amy onto the roof before catching Shadow's fist in an iron grip. He was moving before Shadow could truly be aware of what was happening, what he was doing.

A tail held him in place; talons pulled him closer to the demon, less than an inch of space separating their faces. Shadow had one last glimpse of his eyes gleaming in triumph before the reaper parted his serrated jaws.

"_...your end._"

He inhaled.

Ignoring the pain, Amy looked up just in time to see a sight that would haunt her for months to come. The burning red aura vanished and Shadow went limp and very, very still.

_no._

He slid from Zerithan's grip and fell, his spined back curving like a bird's wing in flight.

_No!_

He tumbled through the hole in the roof, bouncing off the far rim and falling out of sight.

_NO!_

The scream ripped through her throat, drowning out Zerithan's triumphant crow and her rapid footsteps, but not overpowering the blood-chilling thud of Shadow hitting the ground with awful finality, or the sound of her heart, the heart he had saved, breaking.

The pain brought Amy to her knees at the edge and she stared down in horror at what was once the Ultimate Lifeform. He was absolutely still, his limbs splayed out in different directions. His eyes were open, blinking idly, but they focused on nothing. They saw nothing. It was as if the life that had been behind them...was gone.

He was gone.

"n...no..."

Zerithan convulsed, bending over in midair, grunting as his white skin brightened and the black spines jutting out of his skull grew somewhat longer. Talons developed a sharper curve and his face became more alien, more angular. His arms and legs lengthened, developing hardened muscle that traveled to his torso, abdomen, and tail, adding to its length and increasing the deadly spikes.

"Th− th _power_! The potency! I should have taken him long ago. I could conquer the world twice over without needing you."

Amy didn't hear him. Disjointed memories were flashing before her eyes. His warm strong hands holding her face, his black silky fur pressed against her cheek, his every touch, his every word, his burning eyes as his face neared hers.

Zerithan walked to her, prolonging the moment and savoring the new strength and masculinity of his altered body.

Of all the things Shadow had said, only one struck the pink hedgehog with deliberate force.

The reaper pulled her up by the arm, turning her to face him. "The final hour before a new age!"

_The only way is a sign of love to bring the end of the loveless..._

He did not notice the resolve hardening the emerald glass in her eyes, vengeful determination chasing away his purging influence.

_The only way is a sign of love..._

"This...is for Shadow." She murmured.

"What?"

_A sign of love_...

She pitched forward, seized his face, and clashed her lips onto his.

A heartbeat barely passed before he screamed.

Amy stumbled back, almost falling down the hole as Zerithan shoved her away. The most peculiar sound was staggering from the reaper's mouth. A horrible, wailing, ear-splitting shriek.

He flailed and shuddered, scrabbling frantically at his arms, his chest, his head. The sharpened claws broke through the albino skin, metallic purple-black blood falling like rain. His back arched and his feet left the ground. It was as if he was being dragged into the sky by his chest.

The scream never ceased; it rose and fell in pitch, louder and louder. The seizures grew more violent as glowing cracks crisscrossed his gashed hide. He abruptly exploded into nothingness. A bright whirlwind of light replaced him, spheres of golden light small enough to fit in Amy's palm flying and whirling in circles before streaming away in all directions. Up and down the country lungs filled with life, arms holding loved ones as they woke from their lifeless sleep.

There was silence, a long complete silence before Amy could move or speak.

"Shadow..."

Without pausing to think, Amy jumped, shaking off the fresh bruises in her haste to reach him. His breath was shallow, his eyes still unfocused. Sudden weakness caused Amy to collapse on his chest, her shoulders shaking.

"Why?! Oh please God why? You've d−done so much. Y−you've saved me f−from him time an−and time again. You saved m−me from myself. You didn't deserve this!"

Her fist pounded the ground, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Please Shadow...don−d−don't leave me. I can't take it! P−please come back!"

She buried her face in his snow white chest, her voice barely a whisper.

"_I love you_."

His arms came around her.

Amy's breath caught and he spoke, whispering in her ear.

"I'll never leave."


	27. Epilouge

**Author's Note: Endless hours of writing and erasing. Three tablet full of words. Five bouts of writer's block. Irritation, euphoria, crying, touching reviews, and we have finally reached...the end. Thank you so much to all of you who have stuck with our hedgehogs to the very end. Now, for the last time here, R&R and thank you all!**

(Normal POV)

"This had better be important. Believe it or not, I have plans for today."

"Well he looked serious, so it must be."

"Hello−oo, this is Shadow we're talking about. He's always serious, or did you forget?"

At the darker hedgehog's request, everyone had gathered in Tails' workshop. Knuckles scowled as Sonic paced the room.

"No, I didn't forget." The echidna said gruffly. "I was just making a statement."

Sonic rolled his eyes, continuing to pace. The cobalt hedgehog was in a bad mood, a sharp contrast to the perfect, 80 degree weather outside.

Cream and her mother sat with Tails on the couch, her chocolate brown eyes watching Sonic with wide worry, Cheese nestled in her arms. Tails also frowned and addressed his 'older brother.'

"Sonic, calm down. I'm pretty sure that whatever Shadow wants to tell us is something we want to know."

"Believe me, it is." Shadow walked in from the backroom, his eyes piercing. Rouge, who had been standing quietly in a corner, looked up and waved. Shadow nodded to her, before looking at Sonic.

"Sit down Sonic."

Sonic glared and folded his arms, obviously not in the mood for their usual rivalry.

"I think I'll stand, if that's all the same to you. Now, what the heck is going on?!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed at his rival's tone, the savage scars making him more intimidating and dangerous. There was a tense silence as the two hedgehogs stared each other down, green into red. Finally, Sonic blinked and said in a quieter voice.

"What did you want to tell us?"

"It's not really anything I can say, but more of what I can show." Shadow walked back to the backroom and stood by the door, his hand outstretched. A shaking hand pressed itself into his palm and he gently pulled its owner into the room

* * *

"AMY!"

Amy staggered backward as a brown blur slammed into her. Cream held her in a vice-like grip, hiding her face and tears in the light red jacket she wore. Her words were muddled as she sobbed.

"Amy, where w−were you? I l−ooked an−and looked and called you, b−but we c−couldn't−"

Her own eyes spilling over, Amy hugged her back.

"I know, I know. Oh Cream I'm sorry!"

"Chao! Chao!"

"Oh my gosh, Amy!"

Amy looked up to see Tails leap up from the couch, Vanilla right behind him. The kitsune hugged Cream and Amy both, Vanilla ruffling Amy's bangs and Cheese flying above their heads, chattering in excitement.

Knuckles' eyes widened as he took in the scene, unaware of Rouge sauntering up beside him.

"Well what do you know, Amy's back."

The echidna nodded, looking stunned. "Y−yeah. Huh, I wonder how Shadow pulled that off."

"Well he is the Ultimate Lifeform Knuxie. I wouldn't put anything past him."

They both looked over at the dark hedgehog standing unobtrusively by the wall. But instead of watching the happy reunion, his red eyes were focused on the one person who hadn't moved.

Amy raised her head. Tails looked around, thought quickly, and pulled Cream and her mother aside, warning the younger rabbit with a look. The room became very quiet.

Amy took a deep breath and walked towards him, unable to meet his eye. There was icy silence as she stood before him. Gathering her courage, she looked up, faltering at the cold green eyes that glared back, the hard face carved in blue stone.

"Hi...Sonic..."

He pulled her into him.

The breath whooshed from Amy's lungs as he hugged her tightly, his voice low and thick; barely above a whisper.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Amy. Do you hear me? _Ever_. I...I thought..."

He stopped, pulling in a shaky breath. Amy returned his embrace, closing her eyes. "I promise. I promise Sonic, I'm so sorry...I'm sorry."

It seemed to be an age until they broke apart. Sonic's eyes were shining as he turned to Shadow.

"How?" he asked hoarsely.

The Ultimate Lifeform blinked, his face impassive.

"It's a long story. I suggest you get comfortable."

* * *

Shadow led the way up the stairs. He hadn't seen this place in so long. Though his step was sure and steady, his crimson eyes were unfocused, watching memories from a far.

Behind him, Amy climbed carefully, watching. After a while, she couldn't restrain herself.

"Shadow...how did you know where I lived?"

He didn't answer until they reached the top of the stairs and were walking down the balcony. "Hmm..." Almost unconsciously, his hand slipped around hers, triggering her blush.

"I found a girl doing demolition in the forest during the waning hours of the night, and I followed her throughout the morning trying to understand why."

Amy gaped at him. He stopped and met her gaze with an unfathomable expression. His hand tightened around hers.

"At the beginning..." he motioned forward.

Amy pulled herself out of her daze, blinking at the plain white door. Mute, she unlocked and opened it, Shadow following her inside.

They stood there, silent in the living room, both unwilling to break the quiet atmosphere. The conversation she had had with Sonic before they left replayed in Amy's mind.

_"I dunno, at first we thought you went off on Vay-Kay or something. I didn't think much of it. But...when days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into a month..." Sonic shrugged, his voice growing rough. _

_"That's when we got worried. We searched everywhere until we finally found your apartment."_

_He stopped again, his voice lowering further. "It was like a shell. Empty. Your stuff was still there, but...It was the same with us to. When you weren't around...something was off." His ears twitched._

_"Tails dealt with it better than I could. He has his projects to work with. Me? I just ran around like the idiot I was." Sonic laughed humorlessly. "Cream kept herself sane by cleaning your apartment and helping her mom pay the rent, as if nothing had changed."_

"As if nothing had changed." Amy whispered, shattering the silence. She looked around, making a mental note to repay Cream and Vanilla the next chance she could.

Shadow watched her, something pushing at his mind. He ignored it, but a pressure was building, becoming difficult to bear. He released her, letting her hand slide through his fingers. The driving force worsened.

"Well...I'll let you get settled." With a reluctance he hid, Shadow stepped towards the door. There was a flurry of footsteps, panicked against the floor, and a strangled gasp. Shadow turned to have Amy bury her face in his chest, grasping his fur in a grip that was almost painful. Her shoulders were shaking, lungs on the verge of hyperventilating.

Shadow kept his face blank and his body still. Raw emotion was churning within him, growing stronger as wave after wave pushed at him. Every second that passed was an eternity as the hurricane in his mind raged on, demanding action.

Gradually, the tremors eased and her fingers relaxed, releasing the black and white fur they had desperately clung to. She drew back, resting her forehead against the snow of his chest, her breathing still unsteady.

"I...I panicked. I couldn't...couldn't deal with...with the thought of...being alone...I..."

Tears were threatening to flow. In his silence she raised her head and was transfixed by his gaze.

If his eyes had ever burned before, it was nothing like the fire they possessed now. No flame could ever compare with his eyes. Amy's back touched the wall as she backed away from Shadow's advance, feeling no fear, but something different...vastly different.

He didn't think, he _couldn't _think as his control flew to the four winds and he moved even closer. His lips met hers with the softest touch before pulling away.

The yearning surged with a power that took his breath away. He kissed her again, his hands traveling to her shoulders, her face, then slipping into her quills. He felt her hands stroking his fur, and all that he'd kept at bay burst forth. His lips parted, spilling out his passion, hovering at the final door, a silent plea.

Her reaction surprised him.

She pulled him impossibly closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. His scent, his taste...it was perfect, unbearably perfect. Warmth coursed through her, burning white hot where he touched her. She didn't want him to stop. She wanted _more_. She poured the sensation into their embrace, lightly licking his tongue.

Shadow stepped backwards, pulling her with him. She didn't resist him, barely aware they were falling. He caught her easily as they collapsed onto the sofa. They broke apart, breathing heavily. Shadow gazed into her stunning green eyes, still sparkling with unshed tears.

"Amy..." he breathed, pulling her on top of him, gracing her lips with a soft, sweet kiss. Amy moaned low in her throat and once more the urge overtook him. He rolled until he hovered over her, his hand traveling to her chest.

The course rasp of her jacket's zipper broke the spell that held Shadow. He pulled away, closing his eyes. "No."

"Shadow?" Amy's voice was somewhat breathless, yet also anxious, insecure. "What's wrong? Did I−"

"No Amy, it's me. I need to keep some level of self-restraint." He looked down at her with smoldering eyes. "I'm not going to go through with something we're not ready for; what you're not ready for. Because...I love you, Amy Rose. I don't want to hurt you or cause you trouble when you've been through more than enough as it is."

A single tear trickled down Amy's cheek. Shadow wiped it away with his thumb and she held his hand to her face, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog. With all my heart, mind...and soul."

_*~~*The End*~~*_


End file.
